A Different Time, A Better Time: Tale Two
by TigerRat
Summary: Tale Two: The Beginning of Two Lives as OneThe continuation of Tale Two. Xena and Ulysses start their lives as one bit not without their share of trials and tribulations. In this Series welcome the birth of the Warrior Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Time, A Better Time**

**Tale Two: The Beginning of Two Lives as One**

**By: ARS Williams**

**Disclaimer:** Xena and all other characters from Xena: Warrior Princess are not mine, they don't belong to me. They belong to USA Universal Studios and all those other great people. All of the rest of the characters in this story are mine. There are also a few songs in the story, don't worry this isn't a musical. Just special times, like dancing, when a song is being played, so the songs aren't mine either.

**Sex Warning:** Yes there is some sex between a male and female as well as implications towards sex in this story. It wouldn't be a story with out a little lovemaking. If you're not old enough to read it or if it's illegal where you live then please don't read it and if it's too much for you, then my apologies, I have a very vivid imagination. lol 

**Subtext Warning:** There's a little cursing but nothing to run home and tell mother about. And there is also reference to two women being together. There is no more violence than your regular Xena episode.

**Chapter One: New Ways and Understandings**

After two weeks on the sea returning from Egypt, Xena and Ulysses returned home and to the beginning of their new life together and also the new way of things. Xena and Ulysses were both surprised when they returned home, his parent's wedding gift to them was their new chambers and they were just as extravagant as the King and Queen's chambers. Xena had her own closet and Ulysses had his, they had a nice bath chamber and sitting rooms not to mention the balcony off of the bedroom. All of their furniture was new, beautiful and comfortable.

Just as Ulysses had previously spoken during a conversation in Egypt, it took a couple of weeks for Xena to get use to things and learn all there was to learn about helping to rule a kingdom. She was a fast learner, so once she had learned the most important aspects of running a kingdom she helped to take care of the kingdom as if she had grown up there, like it was in her blood. She realized that these were Ulysses' people and they were important to him so seeing them happy would make him happy and that was what was most important to Xena. She also made time for her exercising and training with Athena. She hadn't had to go on any missions since she had the one in Egypt. Right now she was just concentrating on her new life as a wife and sort of co-ruler. She had never done either of them before so she worked her best on both.

As Ulysses had told Xena in Egypt, ruling Ithaca would be a busy task but there would be more than enough time for them and he made sure of that. They made time to spend with each other in the simplest ways. In the mornings they both exercised together. They would stretch then do some sit ups and go for a run. When their run was over, Xena did a light drill while Ulysses did some chin ups and reverse crunches. They loved exercising together, strangely enough they had fun doing it, just laughing, talking and joking with each other.

On a particular morning, a morning not so special they had woken an hour before sunrise and went exercising. When they were done they raced each other back to the palace. That was an obstacle in itself because at that time of the morning the palace was bustling with people. For Ulysses and Xena that meant they had to be careful where they ran, which meant they had to choose the right halls that were less traveled. Xena had chosen a hall that she thought would get her back to their chambers quicker and of course Ulysses had chosen another hall. Unfortunately, Ulysses chose a hall where more than a little people were passing. For him, the hall he had chosen had become an obstacle course. He jumped by people to avoid hitting them, jumped over servants carrying a table to another room and so on.

He continued running determined to make his way to the chambers first when he literally almost ran into his parents. "Whoa son, where's the fire?" Julian anxiously questioned afraid that something was going on some where. Ulysses let out a breath then leaned down so that he could catch his breath. "No fire just exercising," he said and his mother looked at him as she shook her head. "That's what outside is for, instead your running through the halls like a ten year old child," she reprimanded her son. Ulysses let out a breath as he stood up straight. "Yes mother," he said in a mocking tone and she looked at him, "and where is your shirt?" She questioned him in a motherly manner and he was about to answer her when he saw Xena enter the hall he was in.

She noticed him and stopped running, "don't tell me you gave up," she said in a bravado tone and he looked at her. "Hardly," he said and she grinned at him as she began walking backwards, "have I married an old man?" She taunted and with that she ran off towards their chambers and Ulysses grinned as he ran after her. "Don't be late," Julian yelled after his son, "I won't," Ulysses shouted back to him and Julian shook his head. "He's going to be late," he muttered as he placed his hand on Marguerite's lower back and they continued on towards the dinning hall.

"That boy reminds me of you more and more everyday," Marguerite said to her husband and Julian grinned. Xena continued running and Ulysses was hot on her heels, "come on old man, keep up," Xena taunted him yet again with a smile on her face. "I'll show you who's an old man once I beat you," he told her and Xena laughed at him. "In your dreams," she said then sped up and Ulysses shook his head as he tried to keep up with her, "damn woman is fast," he muttered to himself. Unfortunately, a couple of minutes later Xena beat him to the room first but she at least had to give it to him that he was just a few seconds behind her.

"I won," she boasted as she began to catch her breath and Ulysses looked at her. "You cheated," he said as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees as he once again tried to catch his breath and Xena laughed at him. "How did I cheat?" She asked as she went to pour herself a glass of water and Ulysses shook his head as he stood up straight. "I'm not quite sure yet but when I find out I'll let you know," he said and Xena grinned at him then smiled as he took her glass from her and drained the rest of its contents. "You know what I think?" Xena said as she walked up to Ulysses who sat the glass down on the table, "what?" He asked as Xena looked into his eyes as she ran her hands over his chest and abdomen while she moved closer to him.

"You're a sore loser," she said and he looked at her, "I am not," he indignantly said and Xena grinned as she leaned in and kissed him softly. "Well maybe a little," he admitted after the kiss ended and Xena smiled at him as she caressed his cheek. "You'll never be a loser in my eyes," she said as she looked into his eyes. When he looked into her eyes he could see as clear as day that he was her world and he didn't doubt that she saw the same thing in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly, tasting her lips, "thank you," he said and Xena grinned as they shared a couple of pecks for kisses. "I'm going take a shower, you wanna join me?" Xena asked Ulysses who grinned at her, "of course," he excitedly said and Xena chuckled at him as she took his hand and lead him to the bath chamber.

Once they were there they rid themselves of all their clothes. Xena was the first to get into the shower and she let the hot water beat down onto her face and hair then her body. She grabbed the soap and began washing herself. Ulysses got into the shower just as she was rinsing off. He stepped up behind her and ran his hands over her shoulders and arms. Xena leaned back into him as he placed a few kisses on her neck and shoulder. "Wash my back for me," she commanded in a seductive purr as she handed him the soap. Ulysses lathered his hands and her back with the soap and began washing or rather firmly caressing her back and Xena closed her eyes as she relaxed from his touch.

When he was done with her back he didn't stop there. He stooped down and began washing her legs, slowly making his way up. He re-lathered his hands with soap again and began washing her thighs, caressing them and as he did that he was ever so close to her need and he could smell her desire. Now he was on his knees and Xena turned around so that he could get the front of her. Ulysses washed the front of her legs then her thighs and this time he was so close to her center that she could actually feel his breath on her. Ulysses looked up at Xena seeing the silent plea in her eyes. She looked down at him and she watched as he took the soap and began washing her there.

When there was enough soap there he began using his fingers to wash first, her outer lips then he parted her lips and cleaned the inside. "Ummm," Xena moaned as Ulysses stroked her with his fingers and he was so into what he was doing. When he was finished he made his way up, washing her stomach then her breasts and finally her arms and neck. "There, you're clean," he said and Xena grinned as she pulled him back into the water with her. "Thank you," she said then tilted her head back as she allowed the water to beat down on her face and rinse her body off. Ulysses watched her for a minute before he leaned in and began kissing and sucking on her neck. He used his tongue to catch the trails of water that rolled down her neck and body and it felt so good to Xena, so sensual and erotic.

As he did that, the water beat down on him. After a while Xena pulled him up and they looked into each other's eyes before they shared a passionate, tasting of lips. The water was now beating down on them both as they continued to kiss as if time was their own to control. When they broke the kiss for air, Ulysses shook his hair back slinging water all over and Xena smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair pushing it back from his face. They grinned at each other as they leaned back in for a kiss but instead of kissing they teased each other back and forth until finally they shared a passionate kiss.

Xena wrapped her arms around Ulysses shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her as they kissed and caressed each other. They stood there for what seemed like forever just kissing and caressing each other in the shower. Finally, Xena took the soap and began washing Ulysses' chest. As she did that she kissed and sucked on his neck. Her mouth and hands were so busy creating such pleasure just softly caressing him. Ulysses felt as if he were floating on a cloud of pleasure. When she was finished washing his body they stood there a while longer kissing before they finally got out of the shower. They dried off and Xena wrapped the towel around her body then grabbed another towel to dry her hair with as she walked into the bedroom.

Ulysses stayed behind in the bath chamber to shave. When he was done he dried his face then dried his hair. Xena went back to the bedroom where she dried her hair then sat down at the dresser and added oil to her hair before she dried it. She then lightly oiled her body then stood and went to her closet to look for something to put on. As she was looking in her closet, Ulysses walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned in and inhaled her scent. "You smell good," he whispered seductively in her ear just before he placed a kiss on her neck and shoulder. "Well I just took a shower," Xena reminded him as she turned around and looked at Ulysses.

"You always smell good, even when you're covered in sweat," he said almost as if he was in awe about that. Xena laughed as he leaned in and began kissing and sucking on her neck. She just wrapped her arms around him but they didn't stay there as she caressed his arms and back. "You feel so good, your skin is so soft," he whispered to her, his voice filled with desire. He rose up and looked into Xena's eyes and she grinned at him as she caressed his cheek with her finger before they kissed. The kiss they shared started off slow as a tasting of lips and then it became a passionate, heated kiss. Xena wrapped her arms tighter around Ulysses, running her fingers through his hair and in response he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

After a minute or two, Ulysses closed the closet door with his hand and the next thing Xena felt was her back against the wood. She moaned as he pressed himself tighter against her and he moaned when she rubbed her leg up and down his. When the kiss ended they were both breathless. Ulysses looked into Xena's eyes as he softly caressed her neck, slowly and tantalizing moving his way down until he was caressing the tops of her breasts. He continued to look into her eyes as he undid the towel and let it fall to the floor. It was only then that he tore his eyes from hers to look at the beauty before him. For him, her body was perfect in every way. Her breasts sat there, all soft and milky and her nipples were rock hard calling to him.

He caressed her breasts and nipples and slowly made his way down, exploring her body as if he had never seen it before. All Ulysses could think about was how soft and silky her skin was as he caressed her waist and flat stomach. When he reached the apex of her thighs, her caressed the small patch of hair that she kept cut low and the rest of her pubic area was shaven. He caressed her thighs before he went and caressed her lips then ran his fingers inside and was not surprised at the wetness he found there. Xena's breathing had sped up and Ulysses looked at her. He looked at the passion and desire in her eyes. He leaned in and teased her lips with his own before he actually kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm," Xena moaned as she grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth down tighter onto hers. Ulysses moaned as he returned her passionate kiss while he continued to caress her body. When the kiss ended they were both breathing hard and they just looked into each other's eyes, conveying a need they didn't need to speak with words. "You're going to be late," she told him and Ulysses nodded as he caressed her cheek while continuing to look into her eyes. "I know," he admitted then kissed Xena softly and she moaned at the softness of the kiss. She undid the towel around his waist and it fell to the floor. Xena leaned in and tasted Ulysses lips and he moaned as she sucked on his bottom lip then his top before she initiated another kiss.

"It'll be my fourth time this week," he reminded her as he picked Xena up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, while she ran her fingers through Ulysses' hair as he walked over to the bed and got in. "Won't Julian be mad?" Xena asked before Ulysses kissed her. They were lying in the middle of the bed, Ulysses between Xena's legs kissing her passionately. "Probably," Ulysses confirmed when the kiss ended. They just looked into each other's eyes as Xena caressed Ulysses' face and he caressed her thighs and legs. They leaned in and shared another soft, tasting of lips.

"What's he going to do, fire me?" Ulysses asked with a grin when the kiss ended. He then began kissing and sucking on Xena's neck. "Mmmm," she moaned as she arched her body into his while running her fingers through his hair. "He could," Xena said then moaned again as Ulysses began kissing his way down and he was now paying attention to her breasts. "I'll survive," he told her while he kissed and sucked all over her breast before he sucked on her nipple moaning as he did this delightful task. "Ummm," Xena moaned as she arched into him while slightly grasping his hair.

"Mmmm…all I need is you," he said as he looked up at Xena who grinned at him. "And these," he playfully admitted as he grabbed Xena's breasts and squeezed them then jiggled them before he placed kisses on each. Xena laughed at him, "to survive and I'll be fine," he said and Xena smiled at him. "Come here," she told him and he crawled his way back up and looked into Xena's eyes and she looked into his. "I love you," she told him then kissed him softly and Ulysses moaned then chuckled as Xena rolled him onto his back. When the kiss ended Ulysses looked into Xena's eyes as he caressed her hair, "and I love you," he said just before they shared another soft kiss.

When the kiss ended Xena began kissing Ulysses on his neck and shoulder and all he did was lie back, relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. When she got down to his chest she caressed him and kissed him all over then spent time on his nipples. Ulysses never knew his nipples could be so sensitive when in a woman's mouth. They had of course been in a woman's mouth before but it never really brought him any pleasure. Now when she did it Ulysses could do nothing but moan and arch into her asking her for more, like a child asking for a piece of candy. She did everything to his nipples; licked them, sucked and bit on them and he moaned at every last action. When she was done there she kissed her way down and as she did she found a new tickle spot on his side and she explored it with her tongue, smiling when Ulysses wiggled around.

"You're wicked," he laughed out and Xena smile as she returned to kiss her way down until she reached the spot on his body that craved the most attention. It amazed her sometimes how big Ulysses was. There were times when he was real excited he became extra hard which meant a little bigger in width, this was one of those moments. She stroked his hard member with her hand as she kissed, sucked and bit on his thighs. She then rose up and breathe all on his member, especially his head but she never took him into her mouth. After a couple of minutes Ulysses was no longer able to stand the torture. "Gods will you stop teasing me," he pleaded and demanded at the same time as he banged his head into the pillow and Xena grinned at him.

She flicked her tongue out over the tip of his head but Ulysses didn't let out a breath of relief just yet. He wasn't able to do that until his member was in her mouth and she was slowly sucking him, making her mouth tighter as to create more suction. "Ahhh baby that feels so good," Ulysses moaned as he gripped Xena's shoulders and she moaned as she continued to pleasure him. After a while she sucked his entire member with her lips. She then moved down to his balls where she licked them first before she sucked them each into her mouth, one at a time. "Ummm…shit," Ulysses moaned as he banged his hand on the bed and his head tilted back at the same time.

Xena grinned to herself, loving that reaction so she did it once more before she went back to his very hard member. She stayed there for a couple of minutes more then kissed her way back up and they shared a very passionate kiss. As they kissed Ulysses ran his hands over every part of Xena's body until he rolled her back onto her back. Xena smiled as she opened her legs and Ulysses fell between them. They continued to kiss passionately while caressing each other. Ulysses went and explored Xena's body once more and when he was between her thighs she opened them wide for him to let him explore her to the fullest.

Ulysses pushed Xena's thigh outward just so he wouldn't have to hold her lips open. He then dipped his head down and wiggled his tongue around then licked all over moaning as he tasted her sweetness. He sucked on a couple of area's making the sucking noise and that was just a teaser for him and Xena. When he got down to the serious stuff, he held her thighs and dove in like a thirsty animal would for water. "Mmmm," Xena moaned as she licked her lips and tilted her head back. She then ran her fingers through Ulysses' hair. "Unnngh," she moaned sharply as he sucked on a very sensitive spot.

Ulysses barely came up for air as he enjoyed this delightful task. Soon Xena was rubbing herself into Ulysses' mouth trying to get more pleasure. He denied her as he held her down and he grinned as he raised his head and kissed and sucked on her thighs. "Ulysses," Xena said in a voice that said let's get back to work and he grinned up at her. "Payback's a bitch isn't it," he taunted her and she looked down at him then grinned as she looked up at the ceiling. Ulysses smiled then dove back in once again. Xena closed her eyes tightly as she held his hair tight in her grasp, moaning non stop as he continued to pleasure her.

When he was finally done he kissed down her legs. As he kissed her legs he pushed two of his fingers into her. "Unnngh," Xena moaned as he fingered her while he kissed and sucked on her leg. He moved to the other and all Xena could think was that Ulysses was an amazing lover, she definitely had to give him that. After a couple of minutes he moved back up and they kissed each other passionately. As they kissed Ulysses used his hips to guide himself into Xena and he moaned as he began to enter her. "Ummm…Unnngh," Xena moaned as she broke the kiss and squeezed Ulysses' arm as he stretched her while continuing to push into her.

"Mmmm," she moaned as Ulysses kissed her chin and cheek before Xena grabbed his hair and kissed him passionately. Ulysses moaned as he pushed the rest of the way in and Xena arched into him as they continued to kiss. Ulysses took her arms and pinned them above her head to the bed. When the kiss ended he began kissing on her neck while he developed a rhythm. At times they went nice and slow and at other times they went hard and fast. Ulysses was always amazed that Xena could meet him at whatever he did and he never had a woman be able to do that before.

The sheet covered them somewhat. It mostly just clung to their bodies like sweat was beginning to. They rolled around on the bed constantly, Xena showing Ulysses what she could do and he showed her what he could do. Forty five minutes later Ulysses had Xena's legs in the crooks of his arms and he looked down at her as he pounded into her hard, fast and deep. Xena rose her hands up and grabbed the headboard needing something to hold on to just moaned in pleasure. Ulysses moaned and grunted as he thrust into her. At times he looked into her eyes and other times he titled his head back and just enjoyed the pleasure. One thing Xena could say about Ulysses was that he had a lot of stamina, a whole lot.

After a while he lowered her legs then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Xena moaned as she ran her hands all over his arms, shoulders and backed while she wrapped her legs around his body. Now their pace was set at nice and slow as they kissed and caressed each other. They also took the time to stare into each other's eyes sharing all the feelings that were written in their hearts. Twenty minutes later they both released and they just lay in the bed sharing lazy kisses. They were lying on their sides and Xena smiled as she wrapped her arm around Ulysses' shoulder while she kissed him softly.

"Your father is going to be sooo mad," Xena said and Ulysses groaned and let out a breath as he rolled onto his back. "Yea, I guess I should get up," he said and Xena leaned over him and he looked up at her. "I'm the luckiest man alive," he said and Xena smiled at him as she caressed his chest then leaned down and kissed him softly. "Come on, we both have work to do," Xena said as she patted his chest and Ulysses nodded. "After you," he said and Xena got out of the bed first and Ulysses got out afterwards. "Have you seen Gemini?" Xena asked Ulysses as she put her underwear on, "last I saw, she was running with us, something tasty probably caught her attention," Ulysses said as he put on his pants.

Xena's job in Ithaca was helping Ulysses with all of the security on Ithaca and on Paxos. She also had duties as Athena's chosen with seeing to Athena's other temples. Since she was in Ithaca she saw to the needs of the other temples at the temple in Ithaca in the main city which she lived in. When she wasn't doing either of those things, she trained and drilled with Athena and the elite archers and she often went to the training grounds and sparred with the men there. On those days she wore leather pants or shorts, depending on the weather and a shirt along with her boots. On other days she wore one of the many dresses that had been made for her along with many of the shoes. She had never in her life had so many clothes and Ulysses made sure to provide her with the jewelry to go with those clothes by surprising her every now and then.

There were times however when she felt more comfortable in a pair of pants or shorts than she did in the dresses. With the person that Xena was, she wore what made her comfortable and Ulysses had no problem with that. However she knew a few of the other noblemen talked about her but she didn't care. She had been talked about all her life but being talked about wouldn't change who she was. Xena was going to the temple so she dressed in a dress and shoes. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and the only jewelry she would be wearing this day were her wedding ring and band and the necklaces she and Ulysses both wore around their necks as a sign of their connection, which they never took off.

Ulysses dressed in his regular clothes, clothes that were regular for a prince anyway. Xena was finished dressing before Ulysses and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ulysses as he put on his long sleeve shirt then buttoned it. He tucked it in his pants then pulled it out some. He then buttoned his cuffs and grabbed a brush from his chest and brushed his hair. Ulysses was a good looking man, with or without clothes and he dressed neatly and kept himself trimmed in that same manner. There weren't a lot of men you could say that about. Ulysses looked in the mirror as he brushed his hair and he caught sight of Xena looking at him.

"What?" He asked as he sat the brush down then turned around and Xena grinned as she stood and walked over to him. "You're a handsome man," she said as she ran her hands over his arms and Ulysses grinned at her. "And you're a beautiful woman, no a gorgeous woman," he corrected himself and Xena smiled at him. Ulysses picked up her hand and placed a kiss right above her rings. "We make a great couple," he announced as if he were announcing it to the entire island. Xena grinned as she leaned into him, "yes we do," she said and then they shared a soft, passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended Ulysses placed a kiss on her forehead. "Shall we?" He questioned as he held his arm up to her and Xena grinned as she placed her hand on his arm and they left the bedroom and walked into the sitting room, where Ulysses grabbed his keys and they left the room. "Are you going to the temple today?" Ulysses asked Xena, "yea, I have a lot of petitions to look over," she said. "If you don't mind I'd like to walk you there," he said and Xena grinned at him. "It would be my pleasure," she said and Ulysses nodded. Hand in hand they left the palace and headed to the temple. During their walk they enjoyed the day as well as talked to one another.

When they reached the temple Ulysses walked her in then kissed her softly. "I'll see you for lunch?" Ulysses asked and Xena grinned as she nodded. "Of course," she confirmed the obvious before she leaned in and kissed Ulysses. "Mmmm…sometimes I wish we were still on our honeymoon," he confessed as he leaned his head against hers and Xena grinned as she brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders. "Only sometimes, I wish it all the time," she said and Ulysses grinned. "Well I didn't want you to think I was a sex addict or anything," he said and Xena chuckled as she kissed him. "Now why would I think that?" Xena asked and Ulysses hunched his shoulders as he grinned. They shared another kiss and this one was definitely more passionate than the last.

They stood there for a couple of minutes lazily kissing until they were interrupted. "Excuse me my lady," one of the priestesses said and Xena turned and looked at her. "Lassa told me to tell you to meet her in the courtyard when you arrived," she informed Xena who nodded. "I'll be right there," she answered and the priestess bowed her head then left. "I gotta go," she told Ulysses who nodded. "I'll see you later," she said as she began to back up and Ulysses grinned at her. "Count on it," he told her in an almost arrogant way and she smiled at him before she pulled her hand free then turned around and walked away. Ulysses grinned to himself as he turned and left the temple and headed back to the palace.

On his walk back he prepared himself for his father's onslaught because he just knew he was going to be angry. When Ulysses reached his father's office he let out a breath before he opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "You're late," Julian stated without looking up and Ulysses nodded. "I know, I know," he said as he sat down on the sofa and looked at the stack of papers on the end table. Ulysses looked at his father who was reading a scroll. "What?" Julian asked feeling his son staring at him. "You're not going to lecture me on being late and responsibilities?" Ulysses wondered out loud and Julian looked at Ulysses. "Would it do me any good?

You don't listen, you never have and I don't think you're going to start now," Julian said and Ulysses thought about that. "Besides, I know how it is to be newly married and you just want to be with your wife all day every day," Julian said and Ulysses nodded. "And I'm sure it doesn't help that you guys didn't really have a honeymoon," Julian said and Ulysses nodded doubly at that. "I'm glad you understand dad," he said and Julian nodded. "I do but I'm only going to let this go for so long. I'm giving you one more week and then it's really time for work," Julian said and Ulysses nodded. "But if I were you I wouldn't do too much, your work is going to start piling up on you," he counseled his son and Ulysses nodded in appreciation then went to work.

Time passed and Ulysses couldn't wait for lunch. It wasn't that he was hungry, he just couldn't wait to see Xena. All he could do was think about her all day. When lunch time arrived, Ulysses had finished half of the stack of papers on his desk and he was pacing around the room waiting for his father to finish writing a document so that they could go. "How much stuff are you writing?" Ulysses asked and Julian shook his head at his son. "I'm almost done, why don't you sit down," he suggested and Ulysses let out a breath and sat down. However, as soon as he did there was a knock on the door and he jumped up to answer it, hoping beyond hope that it was Xena. When he opened the door it was just his mother.

"Oh, it's you," he said in a sulking manner as he walked into the room and Marguerite walked in as well. "Is that any way to greet your mother?" She asked and Ulysses looked at her. "Sorry mom, I was just hoping you were Xena," he said then began pacing around the room once more. Marguerite looked at her son then walked over to Julian and placed a kiss on his cheek. "What's wrong with him?" She asked and Julian looked up for a moment and shook his head as he continued writing. "The gods only know. He's been like that for the last two hours. I think he's missing Xena," Julian said with a grin especially because he knew Ulysses heard him. "Oh that's so cute," Marguerite said with a grin and Ulysses looked at his mother.

"Mom, please," he said and she looked at him. "What? I think it's cute that you miss your wife, it shows how much love you have for her," she said and Ulysses nodded his head. "Done," Julian said, "finally," Ulysses replied as he walked over to the door and opened it. Julian signed the bottom of the document then placed his seal next to it before he rolled it up and walked over to the door, Marguerite in front of him. Once they were out of the office, Julian locked the door and they headed to the dinning hall. First Julian made a stop at the archives to drop off the document he just wrote to have it transcribed.

On their way to the dinning hall they ran into Virgil and then Camilla, everyone but Xena. "Where have you been all day?" Ulysses asked Virgil who let out a breath, "my father found a million things for me to do today. I thought I was supposed to be your second hand, not his." Virgil complained and Ulysses hunched his shoulders. "I suppose you're both," he commented and Virgil continued to talk to him until they reached the dinning hall. When they walked in Ulysses saw Xena talking to Marina and she looked up just as Ulysses walked through the door.

"Go, I'll see you later," Marina said and Xena grinned and nodded before she left and began walking over to Ulysses and he met her half way. "Hey," Xena said as she took Ulysses' hand and he grinned at her, "hey," he replied back and Xena smiled as she walked up closer to Ulysses. "I missed you," she said as she placed her arms on his shoulders. "No I missed you," he said as he placed his hands on her waist and Xena continued to grin as they leaned in and kissed. "There they go again," Camilla commented as though she were disgusted by their actions.

"Leave them be Camilla, one day when you're married you'll understand that feeling," Marguerite said. She then grinned as Julian kissed the back of her hand before they shared a kiss and Camilla just rolled her eyes at them. _'Maybe, one day'_ Camilla thought to herself. She looked at Virgil who happened to look up at that exact moment and their eyes connected. They looked at each other for a moment and Camilla was the first to break that trance. However she couldn't help but look back at Virgil who was looking else where but he could feel her eyes on him.

When Xena and Ulysses were finished their kissing they walked hand and hand over to the table where Ulysses pulled out Xena's chair and she smiled at him as she sat down and he sat down next to her. They talked between themselves until lunch was brought out and then everyone talked amongst themselves. When lunch was over they had a small desert and while everyone else had a fruit salad, small apple dumplings were brought out to Ulysses. "I left the temple a little earlier and made these for you," Xena said with a grin as she picked one up and fed it to him. "How is it?" Xena asked and Ulysses grinned at her, "delicious as always," he said and she grinned as she sucked the sugar off of her thumb.

"Here," he said as he picked up one and fed it to her and Xena looked into his eyes as she cleaned off his thumb and forefinger and Ulysses smiled as he and Xena met half way for a kiss. "Ugh…get a room," Camilla said as she rolled her eyes at them. Ulysses and Xena continued to feed the pastries to one another until they were all gone and by then they had worked themselves up. "Walk me back to the temple," Xena asked but her eyes demanded. She stood and Ulysses obeyed as he nodded as stood. "Sure," he said draining his glass before he left.

"Ulysses," Julian called to his son. "Yea, yea I know, don't be late," Ulysses said. "Actually I was going to say have fun," Julian told his son. Ulysses looked at his father who winked at him and Ulysses grinned as he left the hall. "So why are we heading to the temple?" Ulysses asked Xena as they exited the palace. "Well I thought we could spend a little time together and it's less likely that we'll be disturbed there," she said as they walked at a medium pace to the temple. Once they were there they went in through a side door and headed to a room in which Ulysses had never been in. On their way there they stopped and shared a few passionate, heated kisses, which served to get them more worked up than they already were.

"Where in tartarus is this room?" Ulysses asked in a breathless voice as Xena was pushed back against the wall. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. Her breath was stolen away before she could even think about answering and they both moaned as they shared that kiss. Xena began pulling Ulysses' shirt out of his pants and he pulled the strap to her dress down some as he kissed her shoulder. "I'm going to take you in this hall if we don't get to this room," he whispered breathlessly in her ear. "We're here already," she said as she walked to the door they were standing next to. She placed her hand on the door then leaned her head forehead as she felt Ulysses behind her, caressing her and kissing her.

They both placed their hands on the handle and opened the door. They walked into the room and Xena's body against the door closed it. From that point on they began stripping off each other's clothes as they made their way over to the bed in the corner of the room. Ulysses pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere and Xena grinned as she did the same with her dress. She then pulled Ulysses to her by his pants as they shared another passionate kiss. As they continued to kiss Ulysses grabbed Xena's thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as she moaned and deepened the kiss. From there they fell onto the bed and when the kiss ended Xena began to undo Ulysses' pants.

"Are you sure we can do this here?" Ulysses asked just before Xena kissed him and sucked on his lips. "I mean this is a God's temple," Ulysses said after he was able to catch his breath. "Don't worry about it," Xena said once she flipped Ulysses onto his back which was a better position to get his pants off of him. "Athena doesn't watch us, so it's fine," she explained to him as she began pulling his pants down his legs. When they were at his ankles Ulysses kicked them off. Ulysses rolled Xena back onto her back, settling himself comfortably between her legs as they shared yet another kiss. "But…" he began but Xena placed her finger against his lips, which stopped him from talking.

"She's not going to care, so stop talking and make love to me," Xena told him and Ulysses grinned as he looked into her eyes. "Yes my Queen," he said with total devotion and with nothing else said he did what he was told and what he wanted so desperately to do. Nearly an hour later Ulysses and Xena were totally covered by the covers on the bed. Moans and groans could be heard coming from under the covers as they continued to make hot passionate love. They were sharing a deep, passionate kiss and when it ended Ulysses used his arm to throw the covers back allowing some air to reach them and it felt good on their hot, sweaty skin.

Xena pulled Ulysses down for another kiss as she rose up to meet his thrusts. She rubbed her legs up and down his as she ran her nails over his back and dug her fingers into his shoulders. When the kiss ended he began to kiss and suck on Xena's neck and she gripped his neck holding him there. "Harder…unnnghhh…deeper," Xena moaned in Ulysses' ear as she planted her feet flat on the bed and opened her legs wider allowing Ulysses to go deeper. He rose up on his hands and did as he was asked and when he did he moaned loudly and Xena let out a high pitch cry between a moan and a scream. She brought her hands up to grasp the pillows, feeling as if she needed something to hold onto.

Ulysses initiated the next passionate kiss and as they kissed he caressed her thighs and legs before he brought his hands up and intertwined his fingers with hers. They held each other's hands tightly as he continued to thrust at a medium pace. "Unnnghh…you feel so good," Ulysses moaned as he rested his lips against Xena's cheek while continuing to thrust into her and his moans were driving her wild. Xena was working up as much of a sweat as Ulysses was working up since she met him thrust for thrust and he loved that about her. After a couple of minutes Ulysses stopped thrusting and began kissing and sucking his way down Xena's body, he loved to pay her body attention, he basically worshipped her and didn't have a problem with it.

A while later when he was done, she pushed him down onto his back and did the same thing. When she was done, she guided his member into her and began riding him. She placed her hands on his chest and rode him hard and fast, bouncing up and down every now and then. She was driving Ulysses wild and crazy with passion and all he could do was moan loudly as he held on tightly to her waist. He often bit down on his lip and banged his head into the pillow to keep from crying out. The pleasure was just that good and was as good if not better for Xena who was moaning non stop as she rode her husband as one would a horse. After a while she leaned back on her hands and rose herself up and down. Ulysses couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was something new, something he hadn't taught Xena.

This was turning him on and he looked at Xena as she shook her hair back and continued to raise and lower her hips. Ulysses held onto her thighs just before he opened them wider so that he could get a better view and he loved seeing himself move in and out of Xena. In fact he could see her clit, large and pulsing with the blood flowing through it, he brought his hand down between her legs and began rubbing it and Xena almost hopped off of him. He held onto her tightly with his other hand as he rubbed her and now he was hearing nothing but cries from Xena and he moaned as he felt her renewed wetness and the way she pulsed around him, squeezing him tightly and releasing him, it was driving him wild.

Xena placed one of her hands on Ulysses' chest and she tilted her head back and moaned. Ulysses raised his hips to meet hers. After a couple of minutes he grabbed her hand and pulled her back up then down where they shared a kiss and as they kissed he rolled her back onto her back and continued what he was doing. Fifteen minutes later, Ulysses let out a loud groan as he continued to thrust into Xena who cried out Ulysses' name as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. They were both breathing hard and when they caught their breaths they shared a soft kiss before Ulysses fell on the bed on his back and let out a breath and couldn't help but grin as he did so.

"I have been waiting to do that all morning," Xena confessed as she moved into Ulysses' arms. He grinned as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one," he said and Xena smiled at him then let out a breath as her body began to relax. "Are you sure Athena's not going to get mad at us for this? I don't want her to do something like forbid us from making love ever again," Ulysses worried after ten minutes of silence and Xena laughed at him and her laughter was music to his ears even though he was mostly serious about the question. They laid there for a while and talked until Ulysses thought it was time for him to head back so he began to get dressed.

With the sheet wrapped mostly around her body, Xena lay on the bed long ways as she ate from a bowl of fruit. "Did Julian fuss at you this morning?" Xena asked Ulysses as she watched him get dressed and he shook his head. "No which was surprising. What was even more surprising was that he told me he understood where I was coming from and gave me a week to come to work late and slack up on things before he really meant business." Ulysses said and Xena nodded, "that was nice of him and definitely unexpected." She mused and Ulysses nodded as he put his boots on.

"My father is a great guy, sometimes he just needs to relax," Ulysses said and Xena nodded then grinned when she felt Ulysses place a kiss on her shoulder then her back. "So that means for another week I'm going to beat you at racing," he wished out loud and Xena smiled at him. "In your dreams," she said then turned her head and kissed Ulysses softly both of them moaning from the softness of the kiss. "I love you so much," Ulysses whispered as he looked into her eyes and Xena looked back at him. "And I love you with all my heart and soul," she whispered back then rubbed her nose against Ulysses' before they kissed once more. "I gotta go," he said as he stood and ran his fingers through his hair.

He looked in the mirror to make sure his clothes were straight before he walked over to Xena and gave her a peck on the lips. "See ya later," he said and Xena nodded her head as she grinned and watched him leave the room. When the door closed Xena continued to grin as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling as she thought about Ulysses. "This isn't Aphrodite's temple you know," Athena stated as she appeared in the room and Xena looked at her. "You weren't supposed to be watching," Xena said as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "This is MY temple," Athena reminded Xena as she looked at her chosen. "I watch everything that goes on in my temples but I gave you your privacy in spite of that fact," Athena said and Xena nodded.

"Thank you," she said as she stood and went to pick up her dress. "I see married life agrees with you," Athena said as she noticed the glow about Xena. However she didn't need to see that to know. She felt what Xena felt so she knew she was extremely happy. "I never thought that this would be the life I would be living but here I am and I am so deeply in love with Ulysses," Xena said and she said it with a smile as she shook her head. "It's good to see you happy Xena," Athena mused out loud and without another word she left. Xena grinned to herself as she began to get dressed and went back to work. Days began to pass and those days turned into weeks. Before anyone knew it those weeks had turned into months until she and Ulysses had been married for six months and life was good for them.

The only thing she could really complain about was that for the past week and a half, Ulysses had been working really hard lately and he worked long into the night. Often times he wasn't at dinner and she fell asleep before he got back to the room. She didn't enjoy that, especially since she had become so use to him being there at night mostly holding her. Not to mention he hadn't the time or energy to make love or even cuddle for that much. He explained to her that this was a busy time. Treaties needed renewing, some needed to be discussed amongst Julian and the advisors. They also had to meet with those whom with the treaties were with.

He also had to deal with matters concerning Paxos. The new kingdom under their rule done so by the bad decisions Dartanion made. She asked if there were anything she could do, more than she was already doing but he told her that he and his father had it under control. For the time being though, she took over security for Paxos and Ithaca which was a great help. Night had fallen and Xena was sitting at the dresser brushing her hair as she prepared for her night with Ulysses. It seemed as if his work load was starting to get a bit lighter since he started coming back to the room a little sooner. She admitted that she had to get use to Ulysses spending so much time working but he often made up for it. She also had to understand that seeing to the kingdom was more than a job for Ulysses, it was his right, his honor and responsibility.

Much like she considered being Athena's chosen was to her. So they didn't argue or fight. Xena simply did the things a wife does to make her husband's life more comfortable after he came home for work. Even though the palace was filled with maids, Xena took it upon herself to make sure that their rooms were kept clean and straight. After all, she wasn't raised to let other people do work that she could clearly do herself.

So even though the maids saw to making up the bed, cleaning the floors and such, Xena saw to smaller things like keeping the room straight when she and Ulysses were there. For the past week he had been coming back to the room late. None the less he often came to the room to his sleeping clothes laid out and the sheets turned down on the bed. He didn't ask but he often needed the massage of his shoulders that Xena gave him every night with a few healing kisses and words of encouragement. To Ulysses the best thing of all was Xena telling him I love you and holding her for the rest of the night when he didn't come back too late. It was the end of the week and being the loving wife and fantastic woman that she was, she prepared a little treat for Ulysses.

He would come back to the room at a late hour like he usually did but he would come back to a very romantic night. She had enough candles lit in the room so that the atmosphere was romantic, and she also threw a couple of rose petals on the bed. Once the room was ready she took a nice, long, hot bubble bath where she washed her hair. When she was done she oiled her body down in oil that smelled of Orchids. She found that her natural body scent brought it out nicely and Ulysses loved it; it was a gift from Marguerite.

Once she was done she then tended to her hair adding round wooden objects so that her hair would have some curl to it. Letting the objects stay in her hair for a while she then dressed in a sexy outfit she knew Ulysses would love, especially since it was red, he loved the color red on her. By the time she was done with making herself beautiful and delectable, it was a couple of minutes around the time Ulysses would be coming back to the room. She took the objects out of her hair throwing them back into the drawer that they came from. She then ran her fingers through her hair loosening up the curls.

She had just finished slipping her shoes on when she heard Ulysses opening the door. She walked over to the door to the bed room and leaned against the door frame. She ran her fingers through her hair as she watched Ulysses walk into the room. He was tired she could see that by the way he walked. When he walked into the room he closed the door behind him and locked it. He threw his keys on the end table that sat by the door. He let out a breath as he walked over to the sofa and flopped down. He ran his fingers through his hair then leaned all the way back, closing his eyes as his body began to unwind and relax.

Xena watched Ulysses for a couple of minutes then let him know that she was there. "Tired my lord?" She asked in a soft, silky voice. Ulysses opened his eyes and looked at Xena and what he saw made him sit up so that he could get a better view. Xena put on a sultry, sexy grin as she slowly walked over to Ulysses who ran his eyes over her body. Xena wore a sheer nighty that stopped at the top of her thighs, with splits on the end. It looked as if Xena were poured into the outfit. The fabric clung to every curve of her body especially her breasts. He ran his eyes down Xena's legs and all he could do was swallow hard as she moved closer to him. He raised his eyes and looked into the blue depths of his love. "My lord," she seductively spoke as she held out her hand to him and without hesitation he took her hand as he stood up.

She walked up close to him as she took his other hand and he looked at her then closed his eyes as she leaned in and kissed him softly. She placed her hand on his cheek as she tasted his lips. Ulysses placed his hands on Xena's waist as he tasted her lips. When the kiss ended, Xena looked into Ulysses' eyes as she continued to softly caress his cheek. "You have been working so hard lately and so long," she said. "I know and I'm sorry…" he started saying but Xena placed her finger against his lips stopping him. "I know what you have been working so hard to do is important," she said as she continued to look into his eyes while running her fingers over his forehead and slightly into his hair. "I'm not upset, I just thought that since you have been working so hard that you could use a little treat," Xena finished with a grin and Ulysses grinned as he looked at his wife.

"And what would this treat be?" He asked and Xena grinned. "You'll see," she said and as she still held his hand she turned and gently pulled him with her towards the bedroom though he needed no more prompting. When they were in the room Ulysses closed the door behind them then looked around the room as Xena continued to pull him. "You did all of this?" He asked and Xena grinned and nodded. "Unhuh," she mumbled as she pulled him until they stood in the middle of the room. "So is this the surprise?" Ulysses asked and Xena looked at him as she pulled his shirt out of his pants then began to unbutton it. "Well that depends," she stated. "On what?" He asked as she stepped closer and Xena bit down on her lower lip in a way that Ulysses found so adorable. "If you prefer this room over your gorgeous wife," Xena said and Ulysses grinned as he leaned in brushing his lips slightly against Xena's in a teasing way.

"It's such a hard decision," he said and Xena grinned as she stepped closer. "Really?" She asked and he nodded as he pushed a lock of Xena's hair back. "Well let me see if I can convince you," she said then leaned in and kissed Ulysses softly. The kiss they shared was a soft tasting of lips that soon progressed to a passionate tasting of lips. As they kissed Xena ran her hands over Ulysses' shoulders and up the back of his neck running her nails over his scalp at the nape of his neck and that movement sent bolts of fire through Ulysses' body. He moaned as he pulled Xena closer and began to deepen the kiss. They broke apart for a couple of seconds for air but their lips stayed locked as it would continue to do throughout the night. "Ummm," they both moaned as they tasted each other's lips while their tongues caressed. "I chose you," Ulysses confirmed in a breathless voice and Xena grinned.

She had both of her hands on the side of Ulysses' face as she brushed her lips against his. "Mmmm…I knew you would," she said then kissed him passionately. "Ummm…mmmm," Ulysses moaned and Xena moaned as well as she ran her hands over the back of Ulysses' neck then down to his shoulders. They stood there for a couple of minutes just passionately kissing each other. Then Xena ran her hands over Ulysses' chest and as she came up she began pushing his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. Ulysses moaned as he let his shirt drop to the floor. He then pulled Xena tight against him, his hands splayed against her back.

As much as Ulysses was enjoying this he was just too tired to really enjoy it or give Xena the attention she deserved. "As much as I am enjoying this and loved this surprise I'm just too tired and I have to get up early in the morning," Ulysses said in an apologetic voice. Xena looked at him and nodded, trying not to show the disappointment in her eyes. "Alright," she said and began to walk away when Ulysses grabbed her hand. "Another time though," he stated, regret showing plainly in his eyes. Xena grinned and nodded. "Sure," she said and Ulysses nodded and kissed the back of her hand. Xena went to change her clothes and Ulysses did the same.

Xena was the first into bed and she let out a breath as she lay on her side facing away from Ulysses. He turned down all the lanterns in the room and got into bed, lying on his back. He let out a breath as he relaxed and thought about all he had to do tomorrow. He looked over at Xena and felt bad that she had gone through all that trouble to prepare that surprise for him and they couldn't really take advantage of it. All he could think to do was scoot up behind her and tightly wrap his arm around her. He placed a few kisses on her shoulder and neck as a sign of an apology. He then settled himself down to go to sleep. Xena acknowledged his regret and kissed the back of his hand before she too settled down and let sleep take her.

Morning came and when Xena woke she found that she was in bed by herself, something that was becoming all too regular these days. She let out a breath as she sat up in bed then went about her morning as she usually did. Exercise, shower, something to eat and then she went to work. The day was passing by fairly quickly and when lunch came for Xena she didn't see Ulysses and she was disappointed about that but she dealt with it. A little after lunch she had a break and decided to go and pay Ulysses a visit to see if he wanted to take a break with her or to at least see if he would be joining her for dinner. Ulysses still hadn't had an office of his own yet but it wasn't as if he were really pressing his father on the issue.

The place to find Ulysses was at Julian's office so that's where she went. When she got there she knocked on the door and entered when given the answer. "Hello Julian," she bid her father-in-law and he grinned at her. "Afternoon Xena," he greeted her. Xena turned and looked at Ulysses who was hard at work. "Ulysses," she called, "yea," he answered but he didn't look up as he continued to read. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a small break with me?" She pondered to him and Ulysses shook his head. "Nah, I'm too busy right now," he answered, still not looking up at her and Xena let out a breath. "When aren't you busy?" She mumbled under her breath but loud enough for him to hear her. However he didn't answer her, basically ignoring her as he continued to work.

"Will I see you for dinner?" She asked and he hunched his shoulders, still not looking at her and Xena was becoming frustrated and upset with this situation. "Well if I won't see you for dinner will you at least be back at the room at a reasonable hour?" Xena asked and again Ulysses hunched his shoulders as he continued to read the parchment in his hand. "Ulysses," she yelled at him as she pushed him on his shoulder, clearly beyond the point of frustration. "What?" He asked in that same tone of voice as he finally looked at Xena. "Do you not here me talking to you?" She asked him, her eyes now showing that she was angry with him. "Yea I heard you and I answered you," he yelled at her.

"You hunching your shoulders at me is not an answer," she yelled back at him and he looked at her and let out a breath. "It's highly unlikely that I'll see you for dinner and I will probably get back to the room late. There, happy?" He asked and Xena just looked at him. "Does it look like I'm happy?" She said and Ulysses looked at her, letting out a frustrated breath of his own. "Look, what do you want from me? I'm busy alright and I'm sorry that I can't take a break to go walk around with you or whatever it is you want to do but I have work to do," he shouted at her. "I want my husband to spend time with me, instead the only time I see you is at night when you come to the room exhausted and I barely see you then."

She said and Ulysses nodded as he stood up, "do you see this pile?" He said as he pointed to the one on the table. "And that one and that one and those?" He questioned as he pointed to another pile of parchment on the sofa then two more on the side of the sofa. "I have to read all of those, determine which ones to keep and make adjustments to others. All this has to be done in a couple of days. So forgive me if I don't have time to look at flowers with you but I have a lot of work to do. So I would appreciate it if you would get off my back," he said to her and Xena looked at him and nodded.

"Fine, I'm sorry for wanting to spend a little time with you," she said, hurt showing clear in her eyes. Ulysses closed his eyes and let out a breath as he realized what he just said and did. Before he could do anything Xena left the room, slamming the door close behind her. Julian had been sitting there the entire time reading or at least trying to. He looked up when Xena slammed the door and Ulysses kicked the wall a couple of times. "I'm an idiot," he berated himself as he sat down on the sofa and brought his hands up to cover is face and groan into them. "Yes but this is something new for you so you are expected to make some mistakes," Julian counseled his son and Ulysses looked at his father.

"How do you do it dad? How did you juggle work with being a husband and father?" He asked and Julian looked at his son. "Well it wasn't easy, it was definitely a challenge but I always had your mother at my side helping me. When I explained things to her about work she became more understanding and suggested some good things. Things like having my head advisor help me with the bulk of the work and you should use Virgil in the same way. That's his job to help pick up where you may slack and help you when needed. Sometimes you mother would help me but I had to push my stubbornness and pride aside and ask for myself. Asking for help isn't as easy as it sounds but when you love someone you try your hardest to make things work."

Julian told his son and Ulysses nodded, "you also have to be careful not to neglect Xena or your duties as a husband. You have to make time for her as she does for you. Your marriage can not be one sided," he told Ulysses who brought his hands back up to his face. "You need to go and apologize to her," Julian said and Ulysses nodded. "I will, just as soon as I finish these couple and then I'll go," Ulysses said and Julian nodded. Meanwhile Xena left Julian's office angry and upset with Ulysses. She didn't feel like exercising or working her anger away so she went to the kitchens. When she got there Marina was in the kitchen cooking along with a couple of the other cooks.

"Xena, what a wonderful surprise," Marina happily said and Xena nodded. "Marina can I use your private kitchen?" Xena asked and she looked at her in a way as if she were trying to read her. "Is everything alright?" Marina questioned with concern in hr voice. Xena looked at her as she shook her head. "I had an argument with Ulysses and I just want to work off some of the anger," she said and Marina looked at her and nodded. "Of course, go straight back and turn to the right and my kitchen is back there," she said and Xena nodded. "Thank you," she said then headed that way and into the kitchen. At times like these when she was upset she found that keeping her hands busy helped her think and released her anger. So she cooked and she hadn't cooked in a while so it was something for her to do that she enjoyed.

Xena grabbed a pot and added some water to it then placed it on the stove under a fire. She then began cutting up some seasoning, then looked up as Marina walked into the kitchen. "Do you want to talk about it?" Marina asked being motherly to Xena in her own way. Xena let out a breath as she continued chopping away, "he's been working so much lately that we haven't been able to spend any time with each other. Last night I had planned a surprise for him. I knew he had been working hard and long and I just wanted him to come home to something that would relax him, you know?" Xena said and Marina nodded. "He said he was too tired and he just wanted to go to bed. We went to sleep and when I woke the next morning he was gone, no note, nothing."

Xena said and the frustration and sadness could clearly be heard in her voice. She brought the chopping board over to the pot and dumped the seasoning in. "I Didn't see him at breakfast this morning or for lunch and I missed him. I went to ask him if he wanted to take a break with me, he said no he was too busy. I asked him if I would see him for dinner, he hunched his shoulders. I asked him if I wouldn't see him for dinner would he at least be coming back to the room at a decent hour? He hunched his shoulders again. It made me mad that he was answering me that way. It was as if he was disregarding me, like I wasn't important enough to get an answer from him." She continued and by then Marina had taken a seat at the table and continued to listen to Xena who continued to go around the kitchen adding things to her pot.

"I told him how I didn't appreciate that, he started yelling at me, telling me how busy he was. I yelled back at him, saying I just wanted to spend time with him. He said he didn't have time to walk around and look at flowers with me and to get off of his back. That really hurt, that he didn't want to spend time with me and he dismissed me the way he did so I left," Xena finished. By then she was sitting at the table cutting up some carrots and shelling peas. "I understand that he's really busy," Xena said as she looked up at Marina. "But I just want to spend a little time with him, I miss him," Xena said and Marina nodded.

"Its understandable and I'm sure Ulysses didn't mean those things he said. He's just under a lot of stress and pressure right now. And if I know Ulysses he's probably beating himself up right now for talking to you and treating you the way he did," Marina told Xena who hunched her shoulders in confusion. "Maybe, right now if he wanted to apologize I wouldn't let him. I just need some time to myself right now to work through the anger and hurt and I just don't want to see him right now," she told Marina who nodded in understanding. "That's understandable," she said then stood. "I have to get back to work, you're welcome to use anything in here, so enjoy yourself and relax," Marina said and Xena grinned at her and nodded.

"Thanks Marina," Xena said and the cook nodded then left. Xena went back to her cooking and she thought about she and Ulysses and the way things were. Ulysses had to leave his father's office for a while to go to the archives to check on some things will he made adjustments to a couple of treaties and things of that nature. A couple of hours later when he was finally done with those parchments he headed back to his father's office where his father and his mother were having a late lunch. "Ulysses, what can I do for you?" Julian asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and Ulysses waved his hand which held important documents. "This is the last of it?" Julian asked and Ulysses nodded as he walked further into the office. "Yep, the last of that stack I was working on earlier anyway, I just finished it a while ago." Ulysses said as he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek then pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I was beginning to wonder if I had a son, I hadn't seen you in so long," Marguerite said as she looked at her son and Ulysses grinned at his mother. "I can imagine, I'm sure Xena is wondering if she has a husband," he thoughtfully said as he sat the documents on his father's desk. "Your father told me about your argument with Xena. We all go through these little arguments, I, myself, was beginning to wonder if I was married also," she said and Julian grinned at his wife. "Believe me I know sweetheart," he said. Julian looked over each and every document adding his signature above Ulysses' on the ones he approved. He questioned Ulysses about some of the changes or lack there of.

"However, as busy as your father may be and even at times when I may be busy, your father and I make time for each other. Right now we're having a late lunch and even though this is not a lot of time, it's better than none," Marguerite said and Ulysses listened to his mother as she shed some of her wisdom about being married. Marguerite winded up finishing her lunch, then kissed Julian goodbye telling him she would see him later. Ulysses and his father spent yet another hour going over everything, talking back and forth about some changes Ulysses had made until finally Julian's signature was on every document. When they were done Ulysses left and headed to the scribe's office which entailed of many rooms to hold the many tables and scribes so that they could work.

They would make two copies of every document that was brought to them, unless instructed to do otherwise, no matter the length. The original held the two most important seals which were the King's and Ulysses'. The originals were placed some where secure, which was behind lock and key. One of the copies would go in the archives and the other in another secured place where they drew in the seals. The room was guarded by two guards to make sure no one got a hold of very important documents. The scribes didn't know it but they were watched always. At the end of every day or when they left the room they were searched to make sure they didn't have something they weren't supposed to have.

Once Ulysses was done there he headed straight to where his wife would be which would be the training grounds. Unfortunately when he got there, Xena wasn't there and he learned from one of the men that she hadn't been back for a while. So Ulysses began to look for Xena and finally he learned from one of the servants that she was in the kitchens with Marina so that's where he went. When he got there he found Marina but not Xena. "Hello Marina, how are you?" Ulysses asked and Marina grinned at him. "I'm well and you?" She replied back and he let out a breath at that as he shook his head. "I messed up Marina and Xena's really angry with me," he said and Marina nodded.

"She's in my private kitchen," she informed him. Ulysses nodded already knowing the way to Marina's private kitchen. When he reached the door, he let out a breath and thought about what he was going to say before he walked into the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Xena at the counter filing a pan with some dough. She had an apron on, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and flour and pieces of dough covered her hands. Xena looked up when the door opened and she grinned when she saw Ulysses. No longer angry with him having had time to think about what Marina said. "Hey," Xena said and Ulysses couldn't believe she was smiling at him. When she did it stole his heart and made him sad at the same time, sad that he had treated her the way he did earlier.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to the counter and watched as Xena made dents in the dough for the crust. "You look like you're having fun," he commented and Xena grinned. "I am," she said as she wiped her hands on a towel then went over to a pot and stirred its contents. "I haven't cooked in a while and surprisingly it's soothing for me," she said and Ulysses nodded as he walked a little closer to her. "Why is it a surprise?" He questioned, trying to break the ice and make his chances for Xena accepting his apology better than he thought they were.

"Cleaning, cooking, being a waitress and tending to other's needs, was something I despised for a long time. I felt like I was being molded only that mold was right for me," Xena tried to explain to her husband. "No, you were meant for so much more," he told her as he looked at her and she smiled at him before her attention went back to what she was doing. "I fought it tooth and nail. I became good at it and now I find it soothing," Xena said as she worked. More strange than surprising I guess," Xena commented and Ulysses just listened. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," Ulysses said after a couple of minutes of silence. "Here, taste this," she said as she scooped some of it up in a spoon and held it up to Ulysses so that he could taste it. When he did taste it he moaned at the great taste and his face showed his surprise at how good it tasted.

"Mmmm…what is that?" Ulysses asked, "You like it?" She asked him. "I love it, you've made some great deserts before but this one is by far the best, whatever it is." He commented and Xena grinned as she went back to stirring the pot. "It's the filling for my apple pie. I learned how to make it from my mother. I just added my own little touches," Xena told him and Ulysses nodded. "Well it's great," he complemented her and Xena nodded. "Like I was saying, I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" he begun then stopped when Xena walked away to go and tend to something else that she was cooking.

"When you came by earlier I shouldn't have talked to you…" he tried again and again she walked from the counter to the stove to stir another one of her pots. "Damn it Xena will you be still, I'm trying to apologize and you moving all over is not making that easy," he shouted to her in a frustrated breath and Xena looked at him and nodded. "Alright," she said as she wiped her hands on her apron as she walked over to the chair and sat down. Ulysses let out a breath as he walked over to Xena and stooped down in front of her. He looked into her eyes and began to apologize for his behavior. "I'm sorry about earlier, I had no right to talk to you that way.

It's just that I'm so swamped with work and I'm stressed but I didn't mean to take that out on you and I want to spend time with you, never doubt that. I always want to be with you and…" he continued apologizing until she placed her finger against his lips stopping him. She looked into his eyes seeing that he was truly sorry. Without saying a word she leaned down and kissed him softly. Ulysses closed his eyes and relished the kiss and Xena's sweet lips. When the kiss ended she caressed his cheek as she continued to look into his eyes.

"It's okay, I know that you're real busy and I shouldn't have come at you like that. I just wanted to spend time with you, I missed you. I was angry earlier but I thought about the fact that you were under a lot of stress and I also thought that instead of putting more stress on you I should have been helping to relieve it not add on to it." She spoke to him in a gentle and understanding voice. Ulysses looked into her eyes then took her hands and kissed them before he looked up at her. "I don't deserve you," he said and Xena grinned at him as she stood with his hands in hers so that he stood with her.

"When do you have to go back to the office?" She asked, "In about two hours, I took some time off to spend with you," he said and Xena grinned at him. "Well, then you can help me finish cooking," she said and Ulysses grinned at her. "I'm not much of a cook but I'll give it a try," he said and Xena grinned as she pulled him over to the counter. "To start off with I'll give you something easy," she said the grabbed a bowl nearby with some dough in it. "Grab the bowel with the flour in it," she instructed him. "Now sprinkle some right here," she said pointing out to a spot on the counter and Ulysses followed her instructions.

She then took the dough from the bowl, placing it in the flour. She moved behind Ulysses, took his hands and placed them on the dough. "Now knead the dough like you're giving a massage," Xena said as she used Ulysses' hands to knead the dough, her hands on top of his. "What's the flour for?" Ulysses curiously questioned. "So that the dough doesn't stick to the table," she said and she continued to knead the dough with him for a few minutes more. "Keep going," she told him as she walked over to the stove and checked on her other pots. "That smells great too, what else are you cooking?" He asked and Xena grinned as she added pinches of a couple of other different spices.

"Deer steak smothered in gravy, herb potatoes and green beans smothered in onion," she said and Ulysses shook his head as he continued to knead the dough. "My favorites," he murmured more to himself than he did to Xena who nodded as she walked over to him. "Oh and those potatoes mashed the way you like with peas in them and carrots on the side," she said as she leaned on the counter next to him and he looked at her. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" He asked and Xena shook her head as she caressed his cheek. "No, when I came in and started cooking I was still very mad at you. I just wanted to keep my hands busy and before I knew it I was cooking all of your favorites," she said and Ulysses stopped kneading the dough then kissed Xena passionately.

"Mmmm," Xena moaned as she wrapped her arms around Ulysses, their tongues dueling in a kiss. Ulysses turned Xena around and pushed her against the counter as they continued to kiss, leaving little cracks here and there for air. Ulysses placed his hand on Xena's thigh and began pushing her dress up so that he could caress her thigh. As they kissed a fire ignited so deep in him for Xena that he couldn't, no he wouldn't go another second without making love to her. When the kiss ended his hand was on her cheek and they were both breathless. He looked into her eyes as he caressed her cheek, "I want you so much…it's been a while," he said and Xena nodded.

"Two weeks," she mumbled against his lips and Ulysses shook his head as he tasted her sweet lips. "I've been neglecting you, I've been neglecting us," he said when the kiss ended but he rubbed his lips against hers. "It's okay," Xena said as she ran her hands up and down his arms and Ulysses shook his head. "No it's not but I'm going to make up for it," he said then kissed her again and before either of them knew it, things started getting heated. Xena's straps to her dress were on her arms and Ulysses' shirt was out of his pants and almost all the way unbuttoned.

"Wait, wait, we're going to do it here in the kitchen?" Xena asked Ulysses when she ended the kiss and he walked over to the door and locked it. "It's the private kitchen, no one will come in," he said then leaned back in and kissed Xena passionately once more and his kisses had a dizzying effect on her. "Gods, you make me feel so much," Xena passionately whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. "And I wanna make you feel so much more," he answered in a whisper just before he placed a kiss on her forehead and they shared another kiss. "Mmmm…wait," Xena said as she ended the kiss and placed her hand on Ulysses' chest.

"What?" He asked because her kisses and her touch were having that same dizzying effect on him. He wanted to feel a whole lot more as well as create those feelings in Xena. "The food," she instantly remembered as she pushed Ulysses out of the way and went to stir the pots. Since all the food was done she cut everything off and the only thing that was left was the apple pie. She grabbed the pot with the apple filling and brought it over to the pan and began pouring it in slowly. She had a process as to how to put the filling in the pie.

When she was done she sat the pot to the side and began rolling the dough flat to cover the pie. Ulysses moved up behind her and nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent and it amazed him how good she always smelled. As Xena placed the dough over the filling, Ulysses began kissing and sucking on her neck and shoulders. "You're so sexy," he whispered in her ear then ran his hands down her body, undoing the tie in the back. "I don't know how I've gone two weeks without making love to you," he said and Xena bit down on her lip as he made her feel so much.

By the time she cut the excess dough from around the pan Ulysses was on his knees caressing Xena's legs. "I am the luckiest man on earth to have such a beautiful, caring, sexy woman like you," he whispered to himself and began kissing his way up. Xena made the imprints on the pie; cut three slits in the top then went to put it in the oven. While she did that Ulysses quickly stood and took off his shirt. He stooped down and folded his shirt to form a makeshift pillow and just as he was about to stand, Xena walked over and kneeled down on the floor with him.

She looked into his eyes as she took his hands and placed them on the straps of her dress. Ulysses looked into her eyes as he pushed the straps further down until she was able to pull her arms out of them. He then leaned forward and kissed and sucked on her neck slowly making his way down, pulling the dress down as he went. Xena closed her eyes and began drowning in the feeling and that became even more so as he laid her down on the floor. As time passed they began to make slow, passionate love to one another exploring each other's bodies as if this were their first time together. There was a picnic blanket on a nearby shelf and they used it to cover up their lower halves.

With the oven on the kitchen was hot even though the windows were open. Xena was on top riding Ulysses nice, slow and deep, feeling him penetrating her with every rock and twist of her hips. Ulysses was moaning and groaning as he caressed her thighs and held on to her waist. After a while he sat up and kissed her passionately, "Unnnghh," Xena moaned as she continued moving while Ulysses kissed her neck and shoulders moving his way down to her breasts which he loved so much. After a couple of minutes Xena pulled him up for a passionate tasting of lips and when the kiss ended they were both breathless, sweat covered their bodies as they looked into each other's eyes.

She placed her hands on Ulysses' face before she leaned in and kissed him passionately and he moaned at the gentleness of the kiss and from all the love he could feel in the kiss. They stayed that way for a while and then Ulysses laid Xena back down and took it from there. Marina was coming to the kitchen to get one of her special herbs and to see how things were coming along with Xena and Ulysses, but when she tried to open the door she found that it was locked. She started to knock but she leaned into the door, placing her ear against it and listened, thinking maybe they were having a conversation and they didn't want to be interrupted but she found that it wasn't the case.

She heard moans and cries coming from the other side and she pulled back quickly as if the door was on fire. After she had a moment to let it sink in she grinned to herself, glad to see that they had at the very least made up. She went back to the kitchens and left Xena and Ulysses to their privacy. "Un…un…un…Unnnnngghhhh," Ulysses grunted then moaned as he thrust hard and deep into Xena as he fell over the edge taking her with him. "Aahhhh…unnnnghhh," Xena moaned as she held onto Ulysses' sweaty back and he looked into her eyes and she looked into his. She brought her hand up and pushed his hair back before she met him half way for a soft kiss.

They smiled at each other when the kiss ended and Ulysses leaned down and placed soft kisses on Xena's neck. She grinned as she tilted her head back allowing him more access. In a matter of minutes Ulysses was aroused yet again and ready to go. Xena felt his erection against her thigh and she grinned as she pulled him up for a kiss, where she tasted his lips. "You're ready for more already?" She questioned him or more precisely teased him with a grin and he smiled back at her as he caressed her thigh. "I can never get enough of you," he said and Xena smiled as she leaned back in and kissed him again, moaning as Ulysses pulled her thigh tighter around him. He moaned as she began to caress his thigh with her foot, that very action setting him on fire once again.

When the kiss ended they just stared into each other's eyes. Ulysses brought his hand up and caressed Xena's hair while she ran her hand over his chest then over his arm, over his tattoo that reminded her of how much he loved her. "Dangerously in love," Xena read and Ulysses smiled at her as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm beginning to think that's an understatement," he said and Xena smiled at him as she kissed him once more. "You want to check on your pie first?" He asked and at the thought of her pie she hopped up and went straight over to the oven to check on her pie. The pie was just right so she grabbed some towels and pulled the pie out of the oven, brought it over to the widow and sat it on the seal.

Once that was done she went back over to Ulysses who was lying on his back. She smiled at him as he held his arms open and she took his invitation. An hour later Xena and Ulysses were both dressed with the door open and Ulysses was sitting at the table eating a sample of what would be his dinner. Xena walked up behind Ulysses and ran her hands down his chest. "How is it?" She asked him and he nodded, "merry good," he mumbled with his mouth full of food and Xena grinned as she placed a kiss on the side of his head.

She went and sat down at the other end of the table and sipped on her glass of wine and watched as Ulysses enjoyed his late lunch. "Is it safe to come in?" Marina asked as she poked her head in and Xena grinned at her. "Yea," she said and Marina walked into the kitchen and looked at Ulysses who was still eating. "So I take it you guys made up?" She assumed and Xena smiled and nodded. "Yea, that we did," she said. "Well it smells wonderful in here," she said. "It's Xena's cooking," Ulysses said as he gulped down some of his wine. "Do you mind if I taste some?"

Marina asked and Xena shook her head. "No, help yourself, I made enough," she said giving her permission. Marina nodded and walked over to the stove and tasted each thing Xena had cooked and she moaned at each one's deliciousness. "Ulysses you've got to make her angry more often, this is amazing," Marina said and Xena grinned at her. Ulysses nodded as he used a piece of bread to sop up the left over gravy. And when he was done he downed it all with a glass of water. "That was great," he said then stood up. "Yea I think you should come and cook with me in the kitchens. You can teach some of the other cooks a thing or two," Marina stated and Xena smiled at her as she walked up to Ulysses and handed him a cloth with a piece of apple pie in it.

"A snack as you work," she told him and Ulysses grinned as he shook his head while he wrapped his arms around Xena. "I hate to eat and run but I have to go," he said and Xena nodded then leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'll send some dinner to you," she said and he grinned at her. "Thank you for being so patient and understanding," he said and Xena looked into his eyes as she caressed his cheek. "What kind of wife would I be if I weren't," she said and Ulysses just grinned at her and gave her one more kiss. "Thanks for lunch and the desert before lunch," he mused with a smile then winked his eye and Xena smiled at him. "You're very welcome," she said and her smile got larger as Ulysses kissed the back of her hand.

"I'll see you later, goodbye Marina," he said to them both then left the kitchen.

"So you guys talked it over?" Marina asked and Xena grinned. "You could say that," she said with a smiled then chuckled to herself. "Yea, he apologized and I told him I understood and that I shouldn't be adding to his stress, especially when I thought about what you said. It was stress and pressure that made him act that way and I shouldn't have been stressing him out more. I should be helping to relieve the stress, try and help him make more time for us instead of complain," Xena said and Marina nodded as she watched Xena go around the kitchen cleaning up. "How did you get so wise?" Marina asked and Xena looked at her. "I guess being on the outside all the time let's you see what other's don't, you're able to put yourself in other's shoes."

She said and Marina looked at her, "well you have a great mother, spending the time with her that I did when she came to help with the wedding. She's a wise woman herself and its plain to see where you get your cooking talents from," she commented with a smile and Xena grinned back at her. "Yea, my mother is a great woman," she thought out loud and then she thought about how she missed her mother, her brothers and Corrinna. Ulysses walked back to his father's office with pie in his hand and a smile on his face. When he walked into his father's office Julian looked at his son then grinned. "You and Xena made up, I see," Julian guessed and Ulysses smiled as he sat down on the sofa.

"Oh we made up alright," he said in a suggestive tone and in his mind images of their love making flash through his head. "Well I hope you got something to eat, because we're going to miss dinner," Julian informed his son and Ulysses nodded. "Yea, Xena fixed me something, she fixed all my favorites actually," he bragged as he began to get back to work and Julian just grinned as he shook his head at his son. "She's spoiling you," he said and Ulysses hunched his shoulders as he began to read a parchment. "Maybe, I just call it love," he said and with that they continued working. As they worked Xena stayed on Ulysses' mind all the time and about two hours later he ate the pie and was moaning and shaking his head at how great it tasted.

"Here, let me taste a piece of that pie that you're making love to over there," Julian said. Ulysses stood with the pie in his hand and his mouth full as he brought it over to his father. Julian broke off a piece and ate it and he looked at Ulysses with a look of surprise on his face. Ulysses grinned and nodded as he sat back down and ate the rest of the pie. As Julian said they worked well into dinner and just as Xena said she sent some dinner to Ulysses and she even sent some for Julian. "Xena made this?" Julian asked in disbelief as he ate the food and Ulysses nodded as he cut a piece of meant with his knife then ate it.

"She has a lot of talent," Julian stated the obvious to Ulysses who grinned and nodded as he continued eating. "She sent us pie," Ulysses said and Julian let out a breath as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm so full I can't even think about eating that pie right now," he said and Ulysses grinned. "Well I'm going to stay another hour or so, then go. I'll take some of this back to the room with me and I'll be in around mid day tomorrow," Ulysses said and Julian nodded. "I have no objections, just as long as you get the work done," he told his son and Ulysses nodded. So as he planned, he stayed for another hour and a half and by then he and his father had eaten their pieces of pie.

When it came time for him to go he had finished the stack for that day and placed them under the lock and key until they were to be taken to the scribes tomorrow. He then picked up half of the stack he would be working on tomorrow and took it with him. "Goodnight dad," he said, "goodnight son," Julian replied. "Don't stay up too late, mother needs her husband as well," Ulysses reminded his father and Julian grinned at his son as he nodded his head. "I hear you son," he said and Ulysses nodded as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him. When he was outside the office he found Gemini there waiting for him. "Did your mommy send you here to wait on me Gemini?"

He asked the wolf who just looked at him before she pushed his hand with her nose. Ulysses grinned as he rubbed her for a couple of minutes. "Let's go home," he told her and they walked back to the room. Once there Ulysses unlocked the door then walked into the room locking it behind him. "Xena," he called as he walked into the bedroom and placed the documents in his hand on the desk. "Why are you back so early?" Xena questioned as she walked into the bedroom wearing only a short, light green nightgown. "I figured it'd be nice if I came back at a decent hour," he said as he walked over to her pulling her into his arms. She grinned at him then closed her eyes as they shared a soft but passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said and Xena nodded. "Your pajamas are in there waiting for you," she said and he kissed her once more. "You're so good to me," he whispered to her and she grinned at him. "Well I try," she said and he smiled as he sat down and took of his boots then went into the bath chamber and took a shower. By the time he was done, when he walked into the bedroom, all the lanterns were turned down and Xena was already in bed. "It's beginning to get chilly," Xena stated and Ulysses nodded as he walked over to his side of the bed.

"Yea, it can start to get cold here quick, just because we're around so much water and there's so much wind," he said and as he said that he was taking off his pants and he got into bed. "How cold does it get here?" Xena wondered out loud as she turned her head and looked at Ulysses who was lying on his side looking at his wife. "We haven't had a bad winter here in a while. The mountains are what usually gets coldest around here but when we have a bad winter then it snows down here and there's blizzard's and snow storms," he said.

"Are you worried about staying warm?" Ulysses asked and Xena grinned at him. "No, I have you for that," she said and Ulysses grinned as he began moving toward her. "Do you now?" He playfully and seductively asked. Xena grinned and nodded as Ulysses positioned himself so that he was lying between her legs and Xena grinned as she ran her hands over his back. "Always underdressed," she told him and he smiled at her. "Always," he said then leaned down and kissed her passionately. In time the kiss progressed to more, a whole lot more. An hour and a half later the room was filled with moans, whimpers and cries as Ulysses thrust fast and deep into Xena who caressed his sweaty back and rubbed her legs against his while she moaned non stop in pleasure.

"Un…un…unnngh…unnn," Ulysses moaned as he looked down at Xena while continuing to thrust into her. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. So he leaned down and kissed Xena. He then kissed her on her cheek where he stayed and inhaled her scent. "Oh baby…you feel so good," Ulysses moaned in Xena's ear and her response was a whimper. "Oh…oohh…oohhhhhhh," Ulysses groaned as he released and Xena just grabbed Ulysses tight as she grinded into him and she fell off the edge with him crying out her release in his ear. "Oh," Ulysses let out a tired breath. He moaned as he kissed Xena and she returned the kiss with much ardor as she rolled him onto his back.

When the kiss ended she sat up and ran her hands over his chest. Ulysses looked at her as he ran his hands over her thighs. "I want to go for a ride," she told him and he grinned at her. "Let's go, show me what you got," he said and Xena smiled then leaned down and kissed him and she indeed showed him what she had. Xena took him and herself for a nice ride so much so that Ulysses was going insane with pleasure. She did everything from rocking back and forth, twists to bouncing up and down. "Ssss…ooooo," Ulysses moaned, as he wrapped his arm around Xena's waist. He then sat up and kissed her. When the kiss ended they looked into each others eyes. Xena bit down on her lip in pleasure as she continued to moan while she bounced up and down on Ulysses.

He was so hot for Xena at that moment that he didn't know what to do. So he leaned in and began sucking on her neck, moaning as she caused him and herself great pleasure. Since Xena was doing the majority of the work it was beginning to show with sweat running down her back. What she was doing felt so good that she was working up a frenzy as she brought her hands up to her hair, grabbing it as she cried out in pleasure. "Oohh…you're so deep in me," she cried and Ulysses just moaned as he held onto her waist.

"Take me harder baby…I want to feel you deeper in me," Xena moaned to Ulysses after she kissed him passionately and Ulysses moaned and initiated another kiss. "Hold on to me," he told her when the kiss ended and Xena held on tightly to his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and without anything else he pounded into her hard and deep. Xena's mouth and eyes opened wide in surprise and in pleasure. "Oh yeah…yeah," Xena moaned and Ulysses just kept going until they both cried out their releases. "Oh shit…oh," Ulysses moaned as the after shocks ran through his body and Xena's hand just clenched Ulysses' shoulder and she smiled as her body shook with the force of her release.

"You can take me for a ride any day," Ulysses said as he fell back on the bed and Xena grinned as she fell down on top of him. "I love when we make love, it just feels so right, so natural, so…" she started and Ulysses finished for her. "So damn good," he said and Xena chuckled at that then let out a breath. They laid there in silence for a while, just softly caressing each other. "So you want to go again?" Ulysses asked after a while, "I thought you'd never ask," Xena said as she got off of Ulysses and on to her hands and knees. "So that's how you want it, huh?" He asked her and Xena looked back at him with a grin and lust and passion in her eyes.

"Give it to me hard and fast, I want to feel you everywhere," she told him and Ulysses grinned at that. "Your wish is my command," he said. Another hour later Ulysses was pounding into Xena hard and fast, just like she wanted it. She was crying out at every thrust and Ulysses held onto her waist as he often tilted his head back in pleasure. Ten minutes later when they released Ulysses fell back in the bed sweaty and tired but very sated and Xena did the same. "Tomorrow night we're going to try three other positions," Ulysses said as he caught his breath. "Sounds good to me," Xena agreed in a muffled voice as she hugged her pillow. They fell asleep that way but wouldn't wake up that way.

Morning came as did sunrise and neither Xena nor Ulysses were awake. A ray of sunlight shinned into the room and onto Xena who had her head lying on Ulysses' chest. When the sun shinned into her eyes it woke her up and the first thing she noticed was that Ulysses was still in bed and asleep. He hadn't told her that he was going in later on that day so she assumed that he was late. "Ulysses wake up, wake up," she said in an urgent voice as she shook him a couple of times before he woke up. "What, what?" He asked as he sat up and looked at her. "You're going to be late," she said and he looked at her as he ran his hand over his face.

"Late for what?" He asked. "What do you mean for what, for work," she said and he looked at her. He then looked at the window trying to gauge what time it was but he couldn't tell since the drapes were still closed. He groaned as he got out of bed and walked over to the window butt naked. He pulled back the drape to see the position of the sun. When he saw that it was just an hour after sunrise he let out a breath. "I'm not going to the office until mid day," he said as he walked back over to the bed and got in. "I brought some work back to the room and I'll get up in a couple of hours," he said and Xena looked at him. "Come back to bed," he said as he pulled her arm. "Well I don't have much to do today so I guess I can sleep in a little late," she convinced herself and Ulysses grinned as Xena laid down in his arms.

He pulled the cover up over their bodies and let out a breath as they dosed back off to sleep. About three hours later they got up, took a bath and grabbed something to eat. Xena saw to the things she needed to do and Ulysses went to work on those documents he brought back to the room. When Xena was finished she went back to the room and found Ulysses hard at work and as he worked she went around the room and picked up after them. "Ulysses do you want some help with those?" Xena asked and he looked up at her. "Sure," he said which surprised Xena but she went over and helped him none the less. "What are these?" She asked as she looked through the parchments. "They're reports on businesses and things all over the island.

Every year we get reports on how businesses on the island are going, what repairs need to be made and things of that nature. The junior advisors go out and report on these and we make changes where ever changes are needed. Usually things are not this busy but since we've taken over Paxos it's doubled our work load in a lot of ways. So I'm seeing to all of Ithaca and my father is seeing to all of Paxos. Lucius is helping my father and Virgil should be helping me but Lucius has him doing other things," Ulysses said and Xena just read over some of the parchments.

"Some of these places aren't doing so well," she said and Ulysses nodded. "Those are the hard ones because then the decision needs to be made of whether or not their business should keep going. For businesses like those we let them come and plead their case, try to give them a little help and if there is still no improvement then we're forced to have to close them down. There are also treaties and agreements among other things in this pile and I have to look at them all," he said and Xena raised her eyebrow at that. "No wonder you were so stressed out," Xena said and Ulysses grinned at that. "Well maybe with you here I won't be so stressed out, I could really use your help," he admitted and Xena looked into his eyes and nodded.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for, to help take some of the pressure, the load off of you," she said and Ulysses nodded and they both went to work. Xena had to stop every now and then to ask Ulysses a question mainly because she wasn't familiar with some things. He found that with Xena's help he finished that half of stack with him fairly quickly. However he still had to look over the ones Xena did just to make sure that everything was done right. As he looked over those documents Xena stood behind him and massaged his shoulders which he was grateful for.

He actually closed his eyes and leaned back for a couple of minutes moaning as Xena worked on his tense shoulders. "Did I do alright on those?" She asked him and Ulysses nodded as he went back to looking over them, "you did pretty good actually. I'm going to start bringing my work home more often." He said and Xena nodded, "well I aim to please, plus it helps me get more associated with rules and policies. For instance, why do you guys shut down businesses that aren't doing so well. One would hope that they would get out of it themselves if it's not working but if they don't then that's their own responsibility," Xena said.

"True, but for one, we do it to keep down on the stealing, violence and lies. When things get that bad for people it puts them into situations where they begin not to think straight and a multitude of things can start happening. No kingdom is run perfectly but we're trying to keep poverty down here. Yes there are people that go hungry here on Ithaca and there is killing and we're trying to make that as less as possible. When we have businesses that have gone down like this the owners do criminal things to get the place up and running again and we don't want that. So we first try to help them and in six months to a year, if there is still no improvement then we're forced to close them down. On the bright side we do find other places where they can work."

Ulysses said then let out a breath as he stood and Xena thought about that as she took Ulysses' seat, crossing her legs as she played with the quill. "You guys are definitely not like most kingdoms, you actually care about your people and I suppose other rulers care about their people but not to the extent that you guys do." She contemplated and Ulysses grinned at that. "Yea well, it certainly keeps you busy. Ithaca isn't a very big island but we have many cities and we monitor everything that goes on in every city." He said, "Not to mention you have Paxos now," Xena added and Ulysses nodded his head. "But you know what, I find all this caring and hard work very, very sexy," Xena said as she looked at Ulysses and he grinned as he turned his head and looked at her.

He placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in so that he was looking into Xena's eyes and she grinned as she toyed with his shirt. "If I take you up on that look then I will be late," he said with a grin and Xena just looked into his eyes as she caressed his cheek. "I love you, you know that," she said and he smiled at her. "I had a clue," he replied then kissed Xena softly. "I have to go," he said then stood up straight and grabbed the parchments off the desk. "I have to drop these off to the scribes but how about you meet me in the garden for lunch," he suggested and Xena smiled at him. "Sounds good," she said and he nodded then placed a kiss on her cheek before he left.

Xena sat there for a couple of minutes then went to the kitchens to prepare a lunch basket for her and Ulysses. Ulysses went to his father's office and picked up the other documents he had finished and brought them all to the scribes so that copies could be made. The others would be sent to the people that they concerned and some of them would be appearing on the day of court. He then went back to his father's office and since his father wasn't there, no doubt out doing something, he sat at his father's desk and went to work on at least ten documents because he knew he was meeting Xena in the garden.

Just before he left he pulled out a piece of spare parchment and began writing. As he wrote, he thought of Xena and just wrote what he felt. When he was done, he folded the parchment and placed it in his belt than fixed up his father's desk. Instead of taking half of another stack of documents, he took the whole thing and went back to their chambers where he placed them in the locked drawer of the desk. He then went to the garden to the spot that he knew Xena liked since it was by the water. He smiled when he found Xena resting against the tree looking out at the water. He thought she was just so beautiful as the sun shined down on her. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen or would ever see in his life.

He walked over to her and sat down on the blanket under the tree. "Have you been waiting long?" He asked her and Xena shook her head as she grabbed the basket and began pulling the food out. "Nope, just came from the kitchen," she said and Ulysses nodded. "Well I was trying to get a little work done before I came," he said. "I figured as much," she said and they began eating the sandwiches she made and she also brought some chicken that had been left over from dinner that night. "It's so peaceful out here, I love to come here and think and relax," Xena said and Ulysses nodded as he cleaned a chicken leg.

"Have you heard from your mother or brothers lately?" Ulysses asked and Xena nodded. "Yea, mom writes me every now and then, telling me how things are going. Lyceus writes me often telling me what really goes on," she said with a grin and Ulysses chuckled at that. "You must miss them terribly," he said as he looked over at Xena who hunched her shoulders as she ate a strawberry. "At times I do, I miss my mother because she's my mother, I miss Lyceus because he's my best friend. I could talk to him about anything and I miss Toris being the over protecting, bearing, big brother that he is." She said with a grin on her face as she thought about her family and Ulysses watched her and he could tell that she missed them.

"Maybe in a month we can go and see them," Ulysses said and Xena grinned as she looked over at her husband. "That would be nice," she said and he nodded. "When are you going on your next mission?" Ulysses asked and Xena hunched her shoulders. "I don't know, I've just been training lately. I come into play when situations get really bad. And by bad I mean wars, her priestesses being kidnapped and things like that." She said and Ulysses nodded as he ate on a peach, "so what does she do for the smaller problems?" He asked, "Well, assuming that she doesn't handle them herself, which she doesn't. I don't think they're supposed to interfere with us mortals," Xena said and Ulysses almost choked on what he was chewing as he began laughing at that and Xena grinned at him.

"I know, I know," she said knowing as much as he did that most of the time the Gods didn't follow that rule. "Anyway she uses her Elite Archers," Xena said. "So are you over them?" Ulysses asked and Xena nodded. "I'm Athena's right hand is the best way to put it. As she commands all of the armies that are loyal to her, so do I," Xena said with confidence and pride in her eyes and voice and Ulysses smiled at her. "What?" She asked, "You're incredibly sexy when you talk about the power you have and what you can do," Ulysses said and Xena smiled at him.

"So, is fighting skills all you get from this deal?" Ulysses asked and Xena shook her head. "No, over time as I gain more experience I'll gain more abilities. Also, I have Athena's help and counsel when needed; she and I are connected in a way. As you know I have the allegiance of all those who are loyal to Athena," she said and Ulysses nodded. "It'll definitely come in handy just in case we have another altercation like we had with Dartanion," Ulysses said. "True but your soldiers seem efficient enough," Xena said and Ulysses nodded his head then stopped when he caught on to what she said.

"Wait, why efficient enough? You don't think they're capable of handling whatever comes their way?" Ulysses asked and Xena raised her eyebrow at that. "No offense sweetheart but if the Athenian infantry came here, you guys would be in trouble. You would be in trouble if Persians came here," she said. "Don't get me wrong, your soldiers have skill but they're lacking a certain order and a certain skill and determination to help them really win a battle." She said and Ulysses sat up at that as he listened and became genuinely interested in what she had to say. "Okay, tell me in what ways they're lacking and what would you do to improve that?"

Ulysses said and so Xena began telling him what she saw the times that she's over there on the training grounds. She also told him ways, pretty impressive ways Ulysses had to admit, that would help them build up their skill and beef up on the security. "Well, I'm impressed," he said and Xena just hunched her shoulders as she began packing things back up into the basket. "They're just some observations I made," she said. "And good ones at that," he complemented then took her hand. "Come here," he said as he pulled her towards him. Xena sat down next to Ulysses and he looked into her eyes before he kissed her. Xena closed her eyes and placed her hand on his cheek as she deepened the kiss a little.

"Mmmm," Ulysses moaned as they tasted each other's lips and when the kiss ended they just looked into each other's eyes. "I have something for you," he said then went to his belt and pulled out the parchment he had been writing on earlier. He handed it to Xena and she looked at it then at him. "It's just some thoughts I had running through my mind," he said and Xena looked back at the parchment before she unfolded it and began to read what he wrote and as she did she began to smile.

My Dear Xena,

It's is said that you've never really lived life until you've loved. I began living the day that I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of yours because it is that very day that you stole my heart and I fell in love with you. I use to wonder how it was that people who were in love acted so crazy, walking around smiling as if they had a secret that no one else did. I didn't know the secret that they had was love. It's amazing to me how my heart skips a beat every time that you walk into the room. Hearing your sweet, silky voice is like being intoxicated on the best wine, I can never get enough and even when I'm sated, I could never be too full. I can't even begin to describe how you make me feel when you touch me. Your kisses make my lips quiver and when you touch me my whole body shivers. Whether it's a caress of love and caring, one to sooth or relax me, or one to arouse and please me, you always seem to touch my heart and on more than one occasion, you have touched my very core, my soul. You don't know what you've done to me. I never thought I need you or anyone endlessly.

This love, our love, is so new to me yet in my heart it is so old and strong. What I admire about you most my love, is your heart, and your great capacity to love. Every time I'm with you I feel like I'm floating on clouds; when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you and even when I am with you I'm still thinking about you. Thinking about how much I love you and how lucky I am to have your love. I don't know about every body else who has loved but I believe in this life, the greatest thing we'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return.

I never knew another human life could have the power to take over mine; but I'm glad that you have. How I feel will remain the same because you're my baby, my soulmate. When the world starts to stress me out, where I'll run is to you my love, with out a doubt. You're the one who keeps me sane and I definitely can't complain. Though it may seem strange, you're like the blood flowing through my veins, keeps me alive and feeding my brain. I can say it many times and in many ways, I love you Xena of Amphipolis and our love is a love that will last forever.

All my love,

Ulysses

When Xena was finished reading the letter Ulysses wrote to her she looked into his eyes. "I love you, Ulysses of Ithaca, mind, heart, body and soul." Xena said then leaned in and kissed him softly. When the kiss ended she looked into his eyes as she caressed his cheek for a moment. "This was absolutely beautiful," she told him and Ulysses grinned at her then looked down for a moment before he spoke. "I'm not a great poet or a fantastic bard. I just wrote down the way I feel about you deep down and I really wanted you to know." He said then brought his hand up to Xena's cheek as he continued to look into her eyes. "I know that lately we haven't spent much time together but I wanted to let you know that I love you and that I do appreciate you and all the things you've done for me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, the very best thing," he confessed as he continued to look into her eyes while holding her cheek.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…how wonderful life is, now that you're in the world," Ulysses sung to Xena. Xena always loved when he sung to her but since their wedding day when he sung that song for her, she was now turned on by his singing. She smiled at him then moaned as he kissed her softly but passionately. When the kiss ended Xena looked into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered to him then leaned in and kissed him again. Ulysses moaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and he moaned even more so when she pushed him down to the ground and proceeded to make love to him.

Forty-five minutes to an hour later Ulysses was rushing back to his father's office and as he did so he buttoned his cuffs and straightened out his shirt not to mention run his fingers through his hair. He hadn't expected Xena to react that way but he sure wasn't complaining. "So we take two hour lunches now?" Julian questioned his son as soon as Ulysses walked through the door. "Sorry, I got distracted," he admitted then looked at Virgil who was sitting on the sofa and Lucius was sitting in a chair. "We having a meeting?" Ulysses asked as he sat down. "No we're working, ever hear of it?" Julian sarcastically asked and Ulysses rolled his eyes at his father.

"Nope," Ulysses answered in that same tone and Virgil chuckled at his friend. "Virgil, my head advisor, have you finally come to help me with this?" Ulysses asked, "I suppose so," Virgil said as he took half of the stack and they went to work, the same as Julian and Lucius did. The day passed by slow for Ulysses as he read and read all day when what he really wanted to be doing was whatever Xena was doing, he just wanted to be around her. Xena on the other hand decided she wanted to get some sparring and drilling in so she called for Athena who took her to her private training grounds and they went to work. "Pick up your feet," Athena told Xena as they sparred. Whereas Xena was sweating, Athena hadn't even begun to break a sweat.

The good thing about sparring with Athena was that she was fighting a Goddess and that helped to build up her strength and stamina. That was necessary so that when she came in contact with a strong opponent they wouldn't catch her off balance. After about another twenty minutes of that they took a break or so Xena thought. As she was getting a drink of water thirty or so highly trained soldiers appeared and began to attack Xena. One actually got the chance and took it to kick her in the back sending her into a roll in the dirt. "Always keep your guard up," Athena yelled as she stepped back and watched how Xena handled the situation. When she came up from the roll she was forced to fight with her hands against guys who had swords since her sword was lying on a bench that was currently out of reach.

Xena fought hard and with the skill of Athena's chosen and for every guy that she knocked unconscious they disappeared until there were no more. Xena had just kicked the last guy down to the ground and watched as he disappeared. She then let out a breath of relief that it was all over but she let out that breath too soon. Athena came up behind her bringing her sword down for a strike but Xena had learned from before and she turned around and brought her sword up to block Athena's attack. "I learn from my mistakes," Xena said and Athena nodded. "Good, now let's test your endurance," she said and with that they begun a drill that hadn't ended.

Almost three hours later they were still going at it and Xena was kneeling on one knee as she tried to catch her breath for a minute and Athena looked at her. "Had enough?" She asked and Xena looked at her then shook her head because even though she knew she was tired she knew being Athena's chosen meant going above and beyond what was expected of her. "Bring it," Xena confidently said as she stood. Athena grinned as she brought it, hard and fast and Xena was able to block and counteract every move. As she fought Athena, she calmed her body and just let the moves come as natural to her as breathing did. Athena nodded when she saw that improvement because that was what she had been waiting on Xena to do, to get past that barrier in her mind and to just let it come natural to her.

They went for an hour more and when Xena kicked out and actually kicked Athena in her stomach that's when they stopped. "You're finally realizing your real potential," Athena told her. "Now that you have broken through that barrier that tells you that you have limitations we can begin the real deal." Athena said then sheathe her sword. "You're beginning to see what it means to be my Chosen," she said. "But everyone has their limitations, mortals anyway," Xena mused wondering what made her different and Athena nodded. "True but I chose you because you had the potential to go beyond those limitations. You can do anything Xena, anything, once you put your mind to it," she told her, bringing her fingers up to her head.

"It's your mind that stops you from doing the unthinkable, you have barriers up everywhere in your mind telling you don't do that because you can't possibly succeed or that's impossible to do. But if you can break through those barriers and go with what you feel and not all the time what you think, then your skills can become unlimited," she explained to Xena with a grin on her face and that left Xena with something to think about. "Every God has a chosen for a different reason Xena, but I want my Chosen to understand and grasp that anything is possible. I don't just want you to have power, anyone can get power but I want you to have the skill beyond the power to know how to control and manipulate that power."

She explained then let out a breath, "anyway, we'll talk more about it, you've earned your rest for a while," she said with a grin and Xena nodded her head. "Athena before you go, can you tell me when you might send me on another mission," Xena requested of her and Athena looked at her. "Is it that you want something to do?" Athena asked and Xena shook her head. "No, I just want to be prepared. To be honest with you I'm enjoying just being Ulysses' wife right now and helping out around the kingdom," she said and Athena nodded. "I know that, that's why I haven't given you anything to do. I feel what you feel Xena, you need to remember that," Athena reminded her and Xena nodded.

"My archers can handle things for a while; unless something comes up that I desperately need you. I won't be calling you for a while; I figured I let you have one wedding anniversary before your life became more challenging." She said and Xena smiled at her. "Thanks," she said and Athena nodded. "But we'll still train at least a couple of times a week," she said and Xena nodded. The next thing she knew she was in her room at the palace and she let out a breath. She smiled as she realized she didn't have to worry about going on missions. She had over six months to just be a wife and that thought appealed to her more than anything.

**Continued in Part II**


	2. Chapter 1 Part II

**Part II**

Once Xena was back in the room she went over to the desk, grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled something on it before she folded it then walked to the door and handed it to a passing guard. "Take this to the prince," she told him and he bowed his head. "Yes my lady," he then left to do as he was instructed. "Enter," Julian shouted as there was a knock on his door and the guard walked in. "Yes," Julian said, "I have a message from the princess for the prince," the guard said. "Why would Camilla be sending me a message?" Ulysses asked as he took it from the guard, "not princess Camilla, your wife my lord," the guard said and Ulysses nodded as he unfolded the parchment and read it.

Hot, bubble bath and a candle light dinner, what do you think?

X

Ulysses grinned as he took a quill and wrote below her message, refolded the parchment and handed it back to the guard who bowed and went to take the message back to Xena. When the message got back to Xena she smiled when she read it.

I wouldn't miss it for the world, be there in an hour.

U

And with that Xena sent a message to the kitchens that their dinner be sent to their chambers in a couple of hours. Once that was done she took off all of her clothes and put on her robe. She then went to the bath chamber to run the water in the tub, adding oils for bubbles and scent. She then went to the bedroom and pulled back the covers on the bed before she lit candles all around the room. She took her time doing all of this so by the time she was done that hour was there. She went grabbed a glass then went to a shelf and grabbed a bottle of wine and took them both into the bath chamber. She took off her robe and slide into the water moaning as it soothe her tired and some what achy body.

She relaxed for about ten minutes then heard Ulysses in the bedroom. "Xe, baby where are you?" Ulysses yelled, "In here," she shouted back and by then Ulysses had kicked off his boots and was working on his shirt. Xena turned around facing the tub as Ulysses walked into the chamber and she smiled at him. "Been working hard?" Xena asked as she poured some wine into the empty glass and Ulysses shook his head as he took of his pants then slid into the water by Xena. "Thanks," he said as he took the glass from her then took a gulp and she just ran her wet hands over his chest.

"What have you been up to all day?" Ulysses asked as he sat the glass down then rested his back against the tub and Xena sat between his legs and they relaxed. "Spent the rest of the day training with Athena, made some great progress," she said and Ulysses nodded as he ran his hands over her shoulders, wetting them. "Did you by any chance ask her…" he started and Xena stopped him. "Yes I did and she said that my next mission won't be until after our first wedding anniversary," Xena said with a smile and Ulysses looked down at her and she looked back at him. "That's…that's over six months," he said as he went over the time in his head and Xena smiled as she caressed his arms.

"I know, but I still have to train a couple of times a week," she said. "Yea but still that's wonderful," he said and Xena smiled as she nodded. "And you know what I'm going to do with all that free time?" She asked, "What?" Ulysses asked and Xena turned around and looked into Ulysses eyes. "Be your wife, the wife that I want to be. I want to be everything you need and want," she said and Ulysses shook his head as he brought his hand up to her cheek. "You already are," he said then kissed her softly and Xena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slowly deepened the kiss.

"Mmmm," Ulysses moaned as he enjoyed the kiss while running his hands over Xena's wet, slippery body. They sat there in the water for the longest time just kissing and caressing each other, that was until Xena took it to the next step. She ended the kiss by sucking on Ulysses' bottom lip and he couldn't help but moan at that. She then leaned down and softly tasted his neck and by softly, she wasn't in a rush, she took her time and just tasted his flesh which sent shivers through his body. When she was finished she kissed her way down to her chest, using her tongue to catch the droplets of water that ran down his chest. She looked into his eyes as she raised her body up some, steadying herself by placing one of her hands on Ulysses' shoulder.

She used her other hand to take his erect member and guide it into herself. "Unnngh," she moaned as she tilted her head back in pleasure. When he was all the way in she looked at him while he took his hands and ran it over her hair. "Gods, you're excited," she said basically because he was hard and so big. Ulysses grinned as he leaned in preparing to kiss her. "I'm always excited for you," he whispered against her lips then kissed her passionately. When the kiss ended they looked into each other's eyes and Xena began rocking her hips back and forth.

They did what they did best then took their baths and got out, dried off and did the many things they did to get ready for bed. When their dinner arrived Xena set it up on the balcony, lit some candles and had some wine. They sat outside and ate their dinner, talked and laughed and just basically enjoyed themselves like a married couple should. Even when dinner was over they sat outside a while longer talking about whatever was on their minds. A while later Xena gathered up the dishes and sent for the servants to come and get them. "Thanks Xe, it was amazing," he said as he pulled her into his arms and she smiled at him.

"Well I aim to please," she said, "and you have done just that," he said, giving her a kiss for every word. "Now allow me to show you my appreciation," he said as he pushed the straps to her gown down. "I thought you did that earlier," she said with a grin. Ulysses shook his head and looked over Xena's body as she took her arms out of the gown and it fell to the floor. "Oh no, that was just a slice of the pie," he said as he took of his shirt letting it fall to the floor before he stepped closer to her. "And being the man that I am, I want to give you the whole thing," he said then kissed her passionately and when the kiss ended he leaned down and began kissing on her neck.

Xena wrapped her arms around Ulysses' shoulders and the next thing she knew she was in his arms and he was carrying her over to the bed. He gently placed Xena in the bed and then showed her what he meant by giving her the entire pie. By the time they were done the only thing she had enough energy for was to the pull the cover up to cover her chest and she fell straight to sleep and so did Ulysses. When morning came Ulysses was the first to wake and he looked over at Xena who was in the same position as she fell asleep in. He reached over and softly caressed her cheek and Xena moaned but didn't wake up. He laid there for a while and watched her sleep then decided he would bring her breakfast in bed.

So he eased out of bed as to not wake her up. He cleaned up a bit then got dressed and left the room and went to the kitchens. "Good morning Marina," he said to the head cook as he walked in holding the door open for one of the servant girls carrying a loaded tray. "Thank you my lord," she said and Ulysses nodded. "And good morning to you Ulysses. What can I do for you?" She asked and Ulysses grinned, "Well I was thinking about bringing my wife breakfast in bed," he said and Marina smiled at him as she stirred her pot. "That's nice but you could've sent me a message," she said and Ulysses grinned at her as he picked up a grape and ate it.

"I could have but I wanted to tell you in person what I want you to fix her," he said and Marina looked at him then shook her head as she grinned. "Let me hear it," she said and Ulysses smiled as he told her all of Xena's favorite breakfast food. Once he was done there he headed to the garden and had the gardeners cut a bunch of flowers that he knew Xena loved. He had the gardeners place them in vases and brought to the room where he would take care of the rest. So he went back to the room and he leaned against the desk and went back to his previous hobby which was watching Xena sleep and she was now turned on her side.

He watched her until there was a light knock at the door and it was the flowers. He had the servants sit them down anywhere in the sitting room and he would place them all over the bedroom where he wanted them. When they were finished, vase by vase he quietly brought the flowers into the bedroom sitting them all over. He placed two on her dresser, one on each night stand. He placed a vase full of multi-colored lilies nightstand. The rest of the flowers he placed all around the chambers. Some went in the bath chamber and others went in the sitting room, just to sort of remind her of his love for her when she saw them.

A couple of minutes after he was finished their breakfast arrived. Ulysses sat it up on the balcony because he knew Xena loved the view especially in the morning right after the sun rose and at night when the stars were in the sky. He thought of one more thing he could do to make this the perfect morning and that was run her a hot bath that he knew she would more than enjoy. Amazingly enough Xena hadn't woken up through all of that so when he was finished he sat down on the bed, right next to her and moved some of her hair out of her face before he caressed her cheek.

"Mmm," Xena moaned as she rubbed her face into his hand. "Wake up my love," he said and Xena just moaned. So he picked up a lily from the vase on her nightstand and gently ran the flower over her nose then her face and chest until she finally opened her eyes. "Good morning," he said with a smile and she looked at him and smiled back. "Good morning," she replied and her smile became brighter when Ulysses held up the flower for her. "For me?" She asked, "For you," he replied back with a smile and Xena took the flower from him and smelled it. "Mmm…I love lilies," she said and he smiled at her. "I know," he said. "Are you getting ready to go?" She asked him and Ulysses shook his head as he picked Xena's robe up off of the floor.

"No, I'm spending the morning with my incredibly beautiful, sexy wife, showing her how much I love and appreciate her and all that she does for me," he said and Xena smiled as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. When she sat up she noticed the flowers every where in the room and she was amazed that he would go to such lengths to do something like that for her. She got out of bed, slipped on her robe and walked over to the flowers where she bent down and smelled them, closing her eyes at the beautiful smell as well as the thought of her loving husband.

"I can't believe you did this," she said with a grin as she continued to walk around looking at all the beautiful flowers. "I would do anything for you," he reminded her as he held out his hand to her and she took it. They walked out onto the balcony where Xena saw breakfast laid out for her and as she looked over all the food. She realized they were all her favorites much like the dinner she had prepared for Ulysses the other day. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, he then poured her some tea before he sat down in his chair and they began eating. "This is great," Xena said as she ate, "and I don't just mean the food, I mean everything that you've done for me, everything," she said and Ulysses smiled at her.

"Nothing is too much for you Xena, I'd give you the world if I had it," he said and Xena smiled at him. "I don't need the world, I only need you, just you," she said and Ulysses smiled at her and they continued their breakfast while they talked amongst themselves. "Now that breakfast is over," he said as he stood and walked over to Xena holding his hand out to her again. "There is a hot bath waiting for you," he said and Xena thought her mouth was going to be stuck in a permanent smile all day because that's all she could do. When they got to the bath chamber he took her robe from her and she got into the tub moaning at the warmth and she began to relax.

"You're not going to join me?" Xena asked and Ulysses grinned as he shook his head. "No, this bath is for you, you enjoy it and I'm going to get a head start on some work," he said and Xena nodded. Ulysses left and Xena dunked her entire body under water then came back up and let out a breath as she just melted in the tub. Ulysses went back to the bedroom, had the servants remove the dishes and like he said he got a head start on some work. Xena got out of the tub when the water began to cool and she began to prune. She walked into the bedroom wearing only a towel as she dried her hair. "How was your bath?"

Ulysses asked as he turned and looked at her, "it was great," she said then walked over to Ulysses and leaned against his desk. "It would have been even better if my husband were taking a bath with me, washing my back and legs," she said and Ulysses looked at her and he looked down at her legs. Those perfect legs that he loved kissing, caressing and he definitely loved being between them. "You're incorrigible and insatiable," he said with a grin as he turned around and went back to work, though he so desperately wanted to take Xena up on her obvious offer.

"Am I?" She asked as she undid her towel and let it fall to the floor before she stood in front of Ulysses and he swallowed hard as he looked over her body. "Or am I just a wife who's in love with her husband," she said as she got into the chair with him, straddling his lap and Ulysses swallowed even harder as his hands automatically came up and caressed her back while she leaned in, her lips so close to his. "And loves when he makes love to her," she whispered then leaned in and kissed him passionately and when the kiss ended Ulysses shook his head at Xena. "Why do you do this to me?" He asked and Xena leaned in and kissed him softly. "Because you want me just as much as I want you," she said and when she said that she was just speaking what was in his soul.

Ulysses kissed Xena passionately and as they kissed he stood and placed Xena on the desk. When the kiss ended Xena unbuttoned Ulysses' shirt and he threw it across the room and she went to work on his pants while they shared another kiss. When the kiss ended Ulysses took his pants off, grabbed Xena's thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk so that he fit perfectly between them. They leaned in for another kiss and as they kissed Ulysses posed his erect cock at her sopping wet entrance and pushed in. They both moaned as he began to thrust in and out of Xena developing a deep, penetrating thrust. "You're…unnnghh gods, you're going to be the death of me," Ulysses moaned out and Xena moaned as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I promise you won't die alone," she said before she leaned back and cried out in pleasure. "And…oh yeah…unngh, we'll die with smiles on our faces," she moaned out and Ulysses grinned then moaned. Two hours later Ulysses sat at the desk working and he was fully clothed with a couple of buttons on his shirt open. Xena was dressed in a nice dress and she sat at her dresser with a permanent grin on her face as she rubbed her down her arms and legs with oil then did her hair. She did a couple of braids all over her hair, placing a few beads here and there before she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. When she was done she walked over to Ulysses and being that she was behind him, she ran her hands over his chest as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Naturally Ulysses closed his eyes and tilted his back. Xena grinned as she leaned down and kissed him softly and this kiss was just a loving kiss, it wasn't meant to get anything started. When the kiss ended he went back to looking at the parchment he was reading, "You need some more help today?" She asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yep," he said and he pushed half of the stack over to her and Xena smiled as she went to work, propping her feet up on Ulysses' legs and he caressed her legs and feet as he read and worked. They were a great team at everything that they did; they were getting the work done then stopped for lunch and went back to work until it was all done.

"Thank you for you help," Ulysses said and he smiled as Xena sat down on his lap. "You're welcomed," she said and they both leaned in for a kiss. When the kiss ended Xena stood and Ulysses stood as well. "I'm going to go bring these to the scribes then go back to the office and work on that last pile." He said and Xena nodded. "You have to be finished by tomorrow right?" Xena asked and Ulysses nodded. "Yep, Virgil is helping me with this last bit so with any luck I'll see you at dinner," he said and Xena smiled then gave Ulysses a kiss before he left. She picked up around their chambers then put on her shoes and went to go do some things herself.

When she was finished with business she decided to go on a ride on Argo and that's what she did and she enjoyed it. The next couple of weeks went by great especially since Ulysses wasn't working nearly as much as he was before. However Xena and Ulysses would come to learn that their lives would always be interrupted with some sort of trouble, whether it be minor or major it was just bound to happen. "It looks like it's going to storm," Xena said as she stood at the window of their bedroom looking at the storm clouds.

"I really hope it doesn't but I know that it probably will," Ulysses said as he sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace sipping on his tea and Xena walked over and sat down next to him, bringing her feet up then she leaned against Ulysses and he grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "So what do you want to spend your day off doing?" Xena asked her husband. "This, I just want to spend it relaxing with you," he said and Xena looked at him as he sipped on his tea. "What?" He asked since he noticed her staring at him. "Is that all you want to do?" She asked and Ulysses grinned as he sipped on his tea some more then sat the mug down on the floor.

"Well I had thought about some fishing, maybe some shopping," he said then laughed as Xena pushed him. "Are you sure?" She asked and she took that moment to push his shirt up and lean down to kiss his stomach all over. "I can bring you delight fishing and shopping can't," she said and continued to kiss his stomach as she caressed his thigh and since he still had on his pajama pants he could feel her every touch. Ulysses laid back, closed his eyes and enjoyed all the feeling that she was invoking in him. After a while she sat up and pulled her gown over her head letting it fall to the floor. As she did that Ulysses took that moment to sit up and he looked into Xena's eyes before he leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately.

When the kiss ended he ran his hands over Xena's body and she closed her eyes as she tilted her head back. "I don't want to do anything else but make passionate love to you all day," he whispered and Xena grinned then moaned as Ulysses began kissing, sucking along with using his teeth to pull on her neck. As they made love on the sofa in front of the fireplace it began to rain and it turned into the perfect romantic atmosphere. An hour later and Ulysses lay on the sofa with Xena asleep in his arms. He smoothed back her hair and smiled as she pushed into him something that had become a natural reflex.

He carefully pulled the throw down from the back of the sofa and covered him and Xena with it. He softly ran his fingers over her cheek as he watched her sleep and as he watched her he thought about how in deeply in love with her he was. He knew in his heart if anything were ever to happen to Xena, he wouldn't be able to live without her, she had become the very air that breathe. "I love you," he said after he placed a kiss on her forehead then wrapped his arms tightly around her and dosed off to sleep. It was pouring outside and that rain just helped Xena and Ulysses sleep more peacefully.

They slept a little over an hour until there was urgent pounding at their door. Ulysses slipped on his pants and went to answer the door. "Coming, coming," he said as he rushed to the door. When he opened it he found his father on the other side and he could tell by the look on his father's face that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked, "The River's over flooding, it's destroying Norwin," Julian said. Xena sat up and wrapped the throw around her body and the next thing she knew Ulysses rushed into the bedroom and began getting dressed. "What's wrong?" She asked, "The River is over flooding and Norwin is right by it so the village is being destroyed."

Ulysses said and by then he was sitting down putting on his boots. "I can't wait for you just meet me there," he said as Xena began to get dressed and she nodded. "Be careful," she shouted to Ulysses just before he left out of the room which left Xena to get dressed and meet him in the village. Ulysses ran all the way to the front of the palace where Julian, Virgil and some soldiers were waiting on horses. "Ulysses, Ulysses," Marguerite called as she rushed down the hall and Ulysses turned and looked at his mother. "I'm coming with you," she said and he was about to debate it and thought better of it because he knew he didn't have the time.

"What are you doing Marguerite?" Julian asked his wife and she looked up at him, "I'm going with you," she said. "Like tartarus you are, it's dangerous where we're going," he told his wife. "Camilla went there with some of her friends and they aren't back yet," she said and Julian was about to say something but she cut him off before he could even begin. "My baby is down there and I'm going," she said with determination in her eyes and Julian let out a breath and shook his head as he helped his wife onto his horse. "Hold on tight," he said and just as they were leaving Xena came around the corner on Argo and she rode up next to Ulysses.

Finally they were able to go and they all rode hard and fast towards the village and it was still raining but it was beginning to lessen up. It took them twenty minutes to get there and they found the village totally destroyed, some people were walking away from the village with their belonging or with what was left of their belongings. They stopped at the entrance to the village and got off of their horses, Julian helping Marguerite. "Ulysses your sister is here somewhere please find her," Marguerite told her son and Ulysses nodded.

The soldiers scattered about helping the villagers, some were stuck in their houses or trapped some where. The buildings had all but fallen; the water had wiped most of everything out. "Camilla," Ulysses shouted as he walked around the village wondering what on earth she was doing there in the first place. "Help, please help," Ulysses heard someone cry and he went behind a house that was collapsed and found a woman pinned with tons of wood on top of her. Ulysses ran over to her and began taking the wood off of her and when he got pass all of the small pieces of wood he found that she was being pinned down by a beam.

"I need help over here," Ulysses yelled. "Please don't leave me," the woman cried and Ulysses stooped down next to her. "I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to get you out okay," he told her and she nodded. Soldiers came running over to help Ulysses. "We're going to lift on three," he said. "One, two, three," he said and all together they lifted the beam off of her and threw it to the side. "Xena," he called for his wife when he saw the damage to her, particularly the wound on her chest that was oozing blood. Ulysses found a near by rag, tore it and pressed it to her wound. Xena came running over with her medical bag and she stooped down next to Ulysses.

"It's pretty bad," Ulysses said. "Let me see," she said as she removed the rag and saw the bleeding. "A vein has been hit," she said then went into her bag and with the skillful hands of a healer she sprinkled a cleaning solution over the wound, gutted a needle then went in and quickly yet precisely sewed up the vein that had been severed. "A little more needs to be done but she'll be fine for now," Xena said as she placed a bandage over her wound to stop the normal bleeding from the wound. "Make a litter," Ulysses told one of the soldiers.

"You'll be fine now," he told the woman and she gave him a small grin as she squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she said and he grinned and nodded. He left and soon so did Xena to go and help the other wounded while Ulysses continued to look for his sister. He continued to run into people that needed help and was sort of relieved when he didn't find Camilla. He hoped that she wasn't here, that she was else where but that wouldn't be the case. "Help, can you help me?" A guy said as he ran up to Ulysses. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong," he said. "There are some girls stuck on the bridge over the river and the bridge is about to break," he said and Ulysses nodded.

"You, you and you come with me," Ulysses said to three soldiers and they rushed down to the river and to the bridge where he saw four young women on the bridge and he knew them all, especially the one in the back. "Ulysses," Camilla cried as she and her friends held on to the rope of the bridge praying that they didn't fall. "Camilla…gods," he said as he looked at the bridge then the raging water below them. He didn't know how the bridge was staying up and he looked at the ropes and saw that they would break in any minute.

"Inform the king and find me some rope, quickly," Ulysses shouted to the soldiers who scrambled to do his bidding. Ulysses walked closer to the bridge and tested his footing as he stepped onto it. "You girls are always getting into trouble," he said with a grin trying to lighten the situation and their fear along with his own. "Well if you get us out of this one we promise to stay out of trouble," Melinda the young woman in front said. "You're all going to be fine," he said then heard a gasp but couldn't afford to turn his head. "Oh my gods, Camilla," Marguerite cried out and Julian looked at his daughter trapped on the bridge.

"Ulysses be careful," Julian told his son. "Aren't I always?" He said with an innocent grin. "No," Virgil replied as he stood behind Ulysses to help. "Melinda I need you to give me your hand," Ulysses said and she shook her head. "I can't, I'm going to fall," she said. "You won't fall, I won't let you. Just give me your hand," he said as he stepped out a bit more and she swallowed hard as she took her hand from the rope and grabbed Ulysses' hand. Once he had her hand he quickly pulled her to him and Virgil helped her on to solid ground. "Okay Laura, it's your turn," Ulysses said and she did the same and Virgil was there to help her.

With the water roaring beneath the bridge the ropes holding the bridge weren't able to do their job and they began snapping. "Ulysses hurry up," Virgil said as he noticed the ropes snapping as Ulysses was helping the next girl off and with each one that he helped he had to go further on the bridge. "Rope, I need rope," a soldier yelled and Xena stood up after she had finished tending to another person. "What do you need rope for?" She asked as she looked around and found some rope that was used to keep limber together.

"The prince asked for it, the princess is stuck on the bridge over the river," he said and Xena pulled her boot dagger and cut the knot holding the rope and the limber then pulled it free and found that she had a nice length of rope. She ran with the soldier back over to the river where all of the girls were off of the bridge except for Camilla. Just as she arrived one of the top ropes snapped and Camilla screamed. "No, no, don't look down," Ulysses told his sister. "Where do you want me to look?" She yelled in a panicked voice, "look at me, look at me Camilla," he yelled at her and she looked at her brother and he grinned.

"Good, keep your eyes on me," he said and she held on tightly with both hands to the last top rope while Ulysses held on with one hand and he used the other to keep his balance. "Oh gods I'm going to die," Camilla cried as more minor ropes began to snap but those minor ropes were a large part of keeping the bridge up. "You're not going to die," Ulysses said and Camilla shook her head as she began to cry, "I am," she said and she looked down again at the raging water. "Bumble-bee," he shouted, using his nick name for Camilla since they were children but he hadn't used it in a while. Camilla looked at her brother. "You are not going to die, I'm not going to let you. Okay?" He said and Camilla nodded.

"Give me your hand bumble-bee," he said as he held out his hand to Camilla. With her heart racing and her body trembling in fear, Camilla reached out a shaky hand to her brother and once he hand her hand he pulled her to him and just in time as that part of the bridge began to collapse. "I got you, I got you," Ulysses told his sister as he held her tight and back on the bank Julian and Marguerite anxiously waited for their children to get to them safely. Ulysses could feel the bridge trembling with effort to hold up their weight, he knew there were but moments left for him to get Camilla to safety and hopefully by some chance to get himself there as well.

"Now I want you to walk carefully but as quickly as you can to Virgil," Ulysses said as he turned his sister around so that she was facing where Virgil stood. "What about you?" She asked, "I'll be right behind you," he said and as he was giving her those instructions Xena knew what was about to happen. She knew that there wouldn't be enough time for them both to get back so she ran over to a thick sturdy tree that wasn't far away. She tied one end of the rope around the tree, making sure the knots were tight. She then went back over to the river and watched as Camilla walked towards Virgil, "that's it bumble-bee keep going," Ulysses encouraged his sister then looked around him as he inched forward.

"You're almost there Camilla, just keep your eyes on me," Virgil said as he held her hand out to him. Just as she was an inch away from Virgil the bridge gave way and she screamed but Virgil caught her arm. "I've got you," he said as she brought her other hand up and held onto Virgil as he pulled her up. "Ulysses," Marguerite screamed as she watched her son fall into the water and he never once resurfaced. "Xena wait," Julian yelled but it was too late, she dove into the water in search of her husband. "Are you all right?" Marguerite asked Camilla who nodded as she cried, "Ulysses," she said as she looked into the water.

Ulysses knew it the moment the bridge snapped and he fell into the water. He was being beat up by sticks, rocks and the water itself. It reminded him of falling down the waterfall but not nearly as dangerous. He tried to fight the water but it was no use, there just seemed to be too much water, it was carrying him away. He was loosing air quickly and his last thought before he blacked out was of Xena and of how much he loved her. Once Xena had tied the rope around the tree she tied the other end around her and dove into the water moments after Ulysses fell in. All she could think about when she was in the water was getting to Ulysses and then she thought about how treacherous the water was for her and she had an anchor so she could only imagine how it was for Ulysses.

She hadn't found him yet and she was running out of air and then she spotted him floating away. She swam over to him grabbed him around his waist and kicked hard so that she could get to the surface. "There," one of the soldiers shouted as he saw when Xena resurfaced with Ulysses in her arms. "Help me pull," Virgil said as he noticed the rope and everyone including Julian ran over and pulled the rope, pulling Xena and Ulysses to the bank where they could grab them. Xena held Ulysses' head out of the water as she kicked to get to the shore and she let out a breath when they were finally there. Virgil and Julian pulled Ulysses out of the water and a soldier helped Xena out.

"He's not breathing," Virgil shouted and Camilla cried into her mother's chest. Xena moved up by Ulysses then pinched his nose and opened his mouth giving him mouth to mouth. She breathe for him a couple of times them pushed down hard on his chest, "come on baby," she said then breathe for him a couple more times. She pushed down hard on his chest to pump out the water and with the fourth hard push he began coughing up the water and she let out a breath of relief. "Help me turn him over," Xena said and they turned him to the side some so that the rest of the water could come out. After a minute they laid him back down on the ground. "Get some blankets," Julian yelled to his soldiers knowing that they at least had one on their horses.

"He's breathing," Julian told his wife with a smile and she smiled back. "That's a nasty cut on his head," Virgil said and Xena nodded as she pressed her hand to the cut to slow down the bleeding. She looked down at Ulysses as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hey, you gave us quite a scare," she said as she used her other hand to caress his cheek. "Camilla," he said and Xena grinned as she looked up at Camilla who was fine, safe in her mother's arms. "She's fine," Xena said and Ulysses nodded. "Can you sit up?" Xena asked and with Julian's help they helped him sit up, "what happened?"

He asked, "I'll tell you what happened, you almost drowned and your wife saved your butt," Julian told his son and Ulysses nodded then looked at Xena. "Thanks," he said, "no problem," she replied. "You have a cut on your head but it'll be alright until we get back to the palace," she said then nodded her thanks to Virgil who went and found her bag and handed her a bandage to wrap around Ulysses' head. Julian placed the blanket around Ulysses' shoulders for which he was grateful for since he was cold because the water was freezing. A blanket was given to Xena as well; they then helped Ulysses stand and walked back to the village.

"The injured are on their way to the palace my lord," a soldier updated Julian as they walked through the now empty village. "And what of the other villagers?" Julian asked. "They are headed there as well. I've sent a message ahead for there to be tents, food and clothes available for them," he said and Julian nodded. "Good work, all of you," he told his soldiers to let them know that their work was appreciated. "This entire village is going to have to be rebuilt," Marguerite said as she looked at the devastation. "Yes but we'll worry about it tomorrow when the river has gone down," Julian said as he held his hand out to his wife, helping her onto his horse.

"I got it," Ulysses said as he prepared to get on his horse, letting Xena and Virgil know that he didn't need help. Xena shook her head at him as she pulled herself up on Argo then looked at Ulysses who was just getting in his saddle. Virgil got onto his horse and Camilla rode with him. They rode at a trot back to the palace, passing some of the villagers on the way and they would send carriages and wagons for them once they returned to the palace. Once they were inside the palace Ulysses and Julian started barking orders left and right. "Okay enough, your father can take care of the rest. You need to get out of those wet clothes and let me tend to that wound," Xena said and Ulysses was about to say something when Xena raised her eyebrow which meant she wasn't in the mood for debating.

"She's right son, you'll catch your death in those wet clothes, you both will. Virgil and I can take care of things," Julian said and Ulysses nodded then went back to his chambers with his very insistent wife. "Take those clothes off," Xena said when they walked into the bedroom and Ulysses followed her instructions, slipping on his robe and she did the same. She grabbed the bag that she kept in the room with her medical supplies in it and brought it over to the bed. "Come here and sit down," she told him as he stood by the fire to warm up and again he did as he was instructed.

Xena took the bandage off and cleaned the wound. "You must have hit your head on a rock," she said as she picked out a piece of rock and Ulysses hunched his shoulders. "I don't remember much after I fell in the water. I remember fighting the water and being hit by rocks, branches and other debris from the village. It seemed no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't break through the water," he said and Xena listened to him as she gutted the needle then began sewing up his wound. "The only thing I could think about was you and how I wasn't ready to leave you yet," he said.

"And I wasn't ready for you to leave me," she said and Ulysses sat there in silence until she was finished. She placed a healing poultice on the wound before she re-bandaged it. "I'm going run you a hot bath so you can warm up before you catch a cold," she said, noticing the chill that ran through his body. Once the bath was run Ulysses was in it. "You need to warm up too," he said as he grabbed her hand and Xena grinned as she took off her robe and got into the tub with him. For a change her back was against the tub and she was holding Ulysses. He leaned back against her and let out a breath as she rubbed her chest in a soothing manner.

"I'm proud of the way you saved your sister," she said softly to him. "I didn't give it a second thought, she's my sister and I love her," he said and Xena nodded her head. "My head is throbbing," he said. "I would imagine so, when we get out of the tub I'll give you something for it," she said and Ulysses nodded then relaxed and warmed up. They stayed in the tub for about twenty minutes then took a quick bath and got out. Xena fed the fire in their fire placed as she set the kettle in it for tea and Ulysses sat in front of the fire. Xena took out certain herbs and grinded them up for Ulysses' medical tea to help with his headache help fight off infection and hopefully help prevent a cold.

She placed the herbs in a small strainer and placed it over the mug, when the water was boiling hot she poured it over the herbs. She let it sit for a minute then added a spoonful of honey to sweeten it and to take away some of the bitterness of the tea. "Here," Xena said as she handed the mug to Ulysses who gratefully took it and began sipping on it. "Thank you," he told her and she nodded her head then ran her fingers through Ulysses' hair and over his forehead to make sure he didn't have or wasn't developing a fever.

"No fever?" Ulysses asked as he looked at Xena knowing what she was doing. "No and that's definitely good," she said. When Ulysses was finished his tea he got up and went over to the bed. "Trust you to put something in my tea to force me to rest," he said as he felt himself becoming sleepy and Xena grinned as she pulled the cover up to his shoulders then sat down on the bed next to him. "Your body needs to rest otherwise you might get sick," she said and Ulysses mumbled something incoherent to Xena as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked down at him as he fell asleep and she helped by running her fingers through his hair, that always soothed him and her.

Xena sat there and watched him sleep for a while before she eased out of the bed. She went and placed their dirty, wet clothes in a basket so that Sarah would pick them up then picked up in the bath chamber and their bedroom. When she was finished she decided to go and check on the injured villagers from Norwin. She walked into the main entrance of the healer's wing and found the place bustling with servants, Pyres' apprentices, other healers and Pyres herself. Xena checked on some of the one's she helped and they thanked her for her help. The last person she checked on was the woman who had the bad chest wound.

"It's you, the woman who helped me," the woman said and Xena grinned and nodded. "Yes, my name is Xena," she told the woman. "My lady," one of the servants said and Xena turned around to see that the servant had a chair for Xena who grinned her appreciation. "Thanks," she said then sat down in the chair. "Xena, have you stopped by to give us a hand?" Pyres asked as she handed the woman something to drink. "Sorry Pyres, I already have one patient who's a handful. I just came to check on some of the villagers that I helped," she said and Pyres nodded. "I heard Ulysses saved the lives of Camilla and her friends and then you saved him," she said and Xena nodded.

"You did some nice work on Nancy's wound," she said as she looked down at the woman and Xena grinned at Nancy. "Well Nancy was lucky that she didn't have any internal bleeding and just that wound," Xena said and Pyres nodded. "I agree but I have to get back to work," she said then left. "I'm sorry my lady, I did not know who you were," Nancy said and Xena grinned at her. "It's quite alright," she said. "Will you tell the prince thank you for helping me?" She asked Xena who nodded, "sure," she said.

"Do you have any family?" Xena asked and Nancy shook her head. "Mother and father are dead, I have a brother that lives somewhere in Athens, we don't talk much," she said and Xena nodded. "I was working as a waitress in the inn, that was all I had and now that's gone too," she said then looked up at the ceiling and Xena looked at her. "Well there's plenty of work here in the palace and outside, I'm sure you can find something. If you want I'll even help," Xena said and Nancy looked at her with surprise shown clearly on her face. "You would do that for me?" She asked and Xena grinned at her. "Of course, you need help, why wouldn't I help you.

Everyone here will be helped," Xena said. "Yea but you're not personally helping everyone," Nancy said. "I've never had anyone really take the time to help me so it means a lot to me," she said and Xena nodded her understanding as she placed her hand on Nancy. "I understand, you rest. I'll come and see you again. In the meantime think about what it is you want to do," Xena said with a grin as she stood and Nancy smiled at Xena. "Thank you my lady," she said and Xena grinned at her, "you're welcome," she said then left her and the healer's wing.

Ulysses was asleep for an hour and a half and probably would have been asleep longer had there not been a knock at his door. He was woken from his sleep and went to answer the door. As soon as he did he was almost knocked over by Camilla's humongous hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much," Camilla said as she hugged her brother and Ulysses grinned as he returned his sister's hug. "You're welcomed," he said and when Camilla pulled back she looked at her brother's head. "Ssss…does it hurt terribly?" She asked and Ulysses shook his head as he closed the door then sat down on the sofa.

"No, Xena gave me something for it," he said. "I never knew how much she really loved you until today," Camilla said as she sat down next to her brother. "She risked her life for yours, that is real love," she continued and Ulysses nodded his head. "And I would do the same for her without a thought, I love her just that much," he said then ran his hands over his face trying to wake himself up since the herbs still had him. "I should let you rest," Camilla said as she stood and walked over to the door. "You know it's been a while since you've used your nickname for me," she said with a grin as she remembered those days. "It used to annoy me but now it has sentimental value," she said to her brother and Ulysses grinned at his sister then shook his head as she walked out of the door.

He sat there for a minute or two then stood and was about to head to the room when there was another knock on the door. He let out a breath and answered the door to find Virgil there. "I know you need to rest but you're needed," he said and Ulysses nodded. "Just let me get dressed," he said and Virgil nodded. Ulysses went and got dressed then headed to his father's office with Virgil. After Xena left the healer's wing she went and checked on Argo then took a stroll through the garden before she went back to the room to check on Ulysses. However when she got there her husband was no where to be found but she saw his pajamas on the bed and she let out a breath because she knew where he was.

She shook her head as she left the room and headed to Julian's office, when she got there she found people coming and leaving. When she walked in she found Ulysses in the corner giving orders to a couple of builders and Julian did the same with two of his advisors. Xena let Ulysses finished what he was saying to them before she walked over to him. "What are you doing?" She asked him and he looked at her. "Working," he said then walked over to his father's desk to look through some parchments. "Ulysses, your father, Virgil and everyone else can handle this for a while, you need to rest," Xena said as she walked over to her husband.

"If they could have handled it without me then I wouldn't be here," he said then he cleared his throat which was feeling a little scratchy. "If you don't rest you're going to get sick. You had water in your lungs not to mention that water was cold and you have a bad cut on your head," she said and he looked at her. "That's a chance I'm going to have to take. A whole village just washed away there are things that have to be done and they have to be done now." He said and Xena just shook her head. "Fine, whatever, but if you get sick I'll be there to say I told you so," she said as she looked into her husband's eyes before she left the office and Ulysses let out a breath as he went back to work.

Xena left the office and went back to the healer's wing, since she didn't have to take care of Ulysses, his stubbornness often frustrating her she thought she would do something else. She spent the entire day there working off her frustration, she knew tending to Ithaca was important to Ulysses but she just couldn't understand why he would risk his life. Ulysses spent the rest of his day working as did almost everyone else. "Camilla have you seen Xena?" Ulysses asked as he headed back to the room, running into his sister on the way.

"No, she didn't come to dinner I figured she stayed with you," she said and Ulysses shook his head. "After you left father needed my help, she's probably angry at me for not resting," he said and Camilla nodded. "I would be too if I saved your life, all she was asking you to do was rest so you could stay healthy. I don't think that was too much to ask but apparently for you it was," Camilla told her brother then shook her head as she patted him on his back and went to her room. Ulysses thought about what his sister said as he walked back to the room. When he got there he found that Xena wasn't there and wondered where she was.

He had to admit he was tired and so he began to get ready for bed when Xena walked into the room. She walked into the bedroom without saying anything to Ulysses as she prepared to get ready for bed herself. "Where were you?" He asked, "Out," Xena said in a testy voice then walked into the bath chamber and Ulysses let out a breath. "She's still mad," he said to himself then let out a breath as he sat down on the bed. A couple of minutes later Xena walked back into the bedroom wearing her night gown. Ulysses stood and walked over to her. "Xena," he said but she ignored him. "Don't be mad," he said as he grabbed her hand and she looked at him. "Please don't be mad," he said again as he took her other hand in his and pulled her closer to him.

"Ulysses…" she began and he nodded, "I know but sometimes Ithaca comes before my health, that's my burden and it will become even more so when I'm King." He said and Xena looked into his eyes. "I understand that but I risked my life for yours, something I would gladly do again but your life is not your own anymore. Your life is mine and mine is yours, we are one, if you don't understand that or if you can't handle that then why are we married?" Xena asked him and that sent him for a loop. "Xena I married you because I love you and I want to be with you and only you forever," he said and Xena nodded as she looked down for a minute.

"I know that and I feel the same way but did you ever think that you weren't ready for marriage yet?" She asked him, "Ulysses I know I married a Prince, I know you will one day be King and I know your life will always be busy. I know it and I've accepted it but have you accepted that you now have someone else to think about, to worry about, to consider besides yourself?" Xena asked him and he looked into her eyes as he thought about that. "I don't think you have," Xena told him then walked over to the bed and as she was turning down the covers he spoke to her.

"You're wrong," he said and Xena looked at him. "I live and breathe you; all I think about is you. Now I will admit that I need to get use to this, I've never been married before but I am ready for it, I'm committed to it and you." He spoke with conviction in his words as he walked over to Xena. "I'm not a selfish person Xena, if anything I'm too caring but Ithaca is not just my kingdom or my responsibility, it's my family, it's apart of who I am." He said, "and so am I," Xena told him as she held up her half on the necklace then walked up to him.

"So am I," she said once more as she picked up his half. "We are half of a whole. Ulysses, if we believe what the gods say and if we believe what we feel then we are soulmates, we belong together. By us being together we have made the bond stronger and everyday we do so and to tell you the truth I don't think we've experienced the full power of our connection. But I do know when you hurt I hurt, when you bleed I bleed," she told him, her hands now on his face. "We live not just for ourselves any more but for one another. You say that I am the air you breathe," she said and he nodded as he looked into her eyes, "you are," he said.

"And you are the air that I breathe," she said and Ulysses was now seeing what she was saying. "I need you to take care of yourself, because what happens to you affects me and I can't loose you," she said and Ulysses closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I should have realized and I'm sorry that I didn't," he said and Xena pulled back and looked at her. "It's alright as you said before you've never been married and neither have I so we're going to make mistakes, its just important that we learn from them," Xena said and Ulysses nodded then leaned in and kissed Xena softly.

"I love you, I love you so much and I greatly appreciate you saving my life today. I want you to know that you mean everything to me and so does our marriage and I will never intentionally do anything to jeopardize it, our happiness and especially your happiness," he said and Xena grinned at him as she caressed his arms. "That's all I can ask for," she said, "Now will you please get some rest?" She asked him and Ulysses nodded his head and they cut all the lanterns down then got into bed and moments after his head hit the pillow, Ulysses was fast asleep. Xena just shook her head at her stubborn husband; she caressed his cheek before she fell asleep as well.

When morning came Xena was up bright and early to go and exercise leaving Ulysses there to sleep. When she got back he was up and half dressed. "Good morning," she said with a grin as she walked over to Ulysses, who was shaving, and gave him a kiss. "Good morning to you beautiful," he said with a grin then coughed a little bit to clear his throat as he went back to shaving. "You feel alright this morning?" Xena asked as she began to strip to take a shower. "I'm feeling fine," he told her just before he rinsed his face and Xena nodded then got into the shower. When Ulysses was finished he went back into the bedroom and finished getting dressed, coughing a little as he did, so he fixed himself some tea to help with what he thought was just a scratchy throat.

When Xena was finished her shower she got out and went about her usual morning routine. "I put you some tea on the dresser," Ulysses told his wife. "Thanks," Xena said as she sipped on the nice, hot, mint tea. When they were dressed Xena checked Ulysses' wound, putting some more salve on it then a clean bandage. They were then ready to go then went to the dinning hall to get some breakfast. As they ate breakfast, Camilla's friends and their parents came over to thank Ulysses for what he did the day before. "It was no problem," he told them all. Xena finished her breakfast before Ulysses simply because she had to get over to the temple.

"Please take it easy today," Xena asked him and Ulysses looked at her seeing the concern in her eyes. "I'll try, for you" he said and Xena grinned at him. "Thank you," she said then leaned in for a kiss before she left. It seemed that with the hot tea Ulysses' coughing had stopped at least for a while. Around mid day when he was at his busiest, it came back and he just did what he had done that morning, sipped on some tea and hoped it would go away. The only problem was as the day progressed his coughing got a little worse. "Are you alright?" Julian asked his son and Ulysses nodded. "Yea, I just have something stuck in my throat," he said and then they went back to talking about the damages in Norwin and what it was going to take to rebuild.

Ulysses took it as easy as he possibly could. When the day ended and it was time for dinner Ulysses and his father got to the dinning hall and Xena wasn't there but Camilla and Marguerite were. "Sorry I'm late," Xena said as she sat down at the table then leaned in and got a kiss from Ulysses. As dinner was eaten there was conversation, joking and laughing. After a while, everyone left the dinning hall to call it a night. Xena and Ulysses went back to their chambers and talked for a little bit as they got ready for bed. Just like last night, Ulysses was the first to fall asleep and Xena just figured he was tired from all the work, little did she know it was something else.

Ulysses slept almost peacefully through the night except for a little coughing. However around an hour after midnight that little coughing turned into a lot of coughing. He was doing so much coughing that he had to sit up and it woke Xena up. She turned up a couple of lanterns so she could see and she looked at Ulysses' flushed face. She brought her hand up to his forehead and shook her head. "You have a fever," she told him as she got out of bed. "How does your chest feel?" Xena asked Ulysses who looked at her. "It feels a little tight," he admitted and Xena went about taking out herbs and preparing a tea for Ulysses that she hoped would work. She hoped that she wasn't too late to prevent him from getting something worse than a cold.

Once he was finished the tea, the coughing lessened and he was able to go back to sleep and so was Xena after she watched him for a while. When morning came Ulysses was still asleep and Xena was up. She reached over and placed her hand on Ulysses' forehead and cheek, checking to see if he still had a fever which he did and she got out of bed and prepared him another medicinal tea. When the tea was done she placed it on the nightstand, knowing he would drink it. Then she went on a light jog. Just as she predicted, Ulysses drinked the tea then took a hot shower hoping it would open up his head and chest since they both felt congested.

When he woke up he was still coughing and Xena's tea helped a little bit but not much. When he was finished his shower he began to get dressed. "And where do you think you're going?" Xena asked Ulysses as she walked into the bedroom. "Work," he said as he tied his boot then started coughing. "Do you hear yourself, you have a fever. Do I really have to say it?" Xena asked him and Ulysses stood to put on his shirt. "Yea I know, I need rest," he said and Xena walked over to him. "Will you do something for me?" She asked and he looked into her eyes, "what?" He asked, "just go into work a couple of hours late, I'll tell your father that you're ill and you'll be in before lunch," she said and he looked at her and was about to say no when he recalled what she said a couple of days before.

"Alright," he said and Xena was a bit surprised that she didn't have to argue with him or persuade him, to her that meant two things. One, what she told him actually got through to him and two, he was feeling worse than he let on. Ulysses left his clothes on and took off his boots before he got back in bed. He slept as Xena took a shower and she got ready to go back to the temple. She didn't wake to tell Ulysses that she was leaving; she wanted him to rest and hoped that it would knock out whatever he was trying to catch.

About an hour after Xena left Ulysses got up, put on his boots, went to the dinning hall and grabbed some soup before he headed to his father's office. When he got there, Julian wasn't there but Virgil was, "where's my father?" Ulysses asked followed by the beginning of a coughing spell. "He said he had to take care of some things but that he would be back," Virgil said and Ulysses nodded. "Are you alright?" Virgil asked his friend, "Yea, what time is Markade supposed to be here?" Ulysses asked about their head treasurer. "Before noon," Virgil said which gave him and Ulysses plenty of time to run around the palace and a few places in the city to get some things done.

However, as the day went on Ulysses' coughing got worse. The small fever that he had was becoming more as was the tight sensation in his chest. When Xena reached the temple and began to do a little work she remembered that she forgot something in the room so she went back. When she got there Ulysses wasn't there and she shook her head. She didn't even bother to go and find him because she knew he wouldn't listen to her, she just figured she'd get him to rest around lunch time. Unfortunately around lunch time Xena was busy herself, too busy to actually go to lunch but she would go and check on Ulysses when she could.

It was an hour after noon and Ulysses was feeling horrible even he had to admit that. He felt like he was being baked in an oven and someone was holding him tightly. A bit later Virgil came into the office talking about some matter but he stopped when he got a really good look at his friend. "You look sick, maybe you should lie down for a while," Virgil suggested with concern. Ulysses shook his head as he stood then walked around the desk to lean on the front of it. "I'm fine, continue," Ulysses said. About ten minutes later Xena walked into the office. "Hello Virgil," she said to the man. "Xena," he said but she had her attention on Ulysses.

"You, you said you would rest for a couple of hours this morning," Xena said as she walked over to Ulysses. "I know but…" he started then went into a coughing fit. "I wanted…to get a head start on things," Ulysses said then placed his hand on his chest as he struggled to pull in air. Xena placed her hand on Ulysses' forehead and frowned. "Ulysses you're burning up," she said. "I told him he looked sick and needed to get some rest," Virgil said. "I agree," she said. "Guys I'm fine," he said as he stood straight up and went to walk away when the room began spinning and his steps began to falter. Xena and Virgil each grabbed one of Ulysses' arms to keep him from falling.

"Okay, maybe you're right," he said and Xena shook her head. "You're going back to the room, now," Xena said and Ulysses gave her no argument. Virgil helped Xena get Ulysses out of the room before he locked it then he helped them to get to their chambers. To Xena, it seemed as if Ulysses was getting worse with every step that he took. His skin was burning up so she knew he had a pretty high fever and she could hear him struggling to breathe. "I don't feel so good," Ulysses said as they walked down the hall as fast as they could. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said and he didn't mean in a coughing way.

"We're almost there," Xena told him but they only walked a few more feet. "I gotta throw up," he said, "I gotta throw up," he said louder and Xena looked around for a place he could throw up at. They were closest to the kitchen so they sat him on the floor against the wall while Xena ran to the kitchens. "Marina, I need a large bowl, empty jar or something," Xena said and the tone of her voice said that she was in a rush. "Look over there," Marina said, pointing to a table where they kept such things. She grabbed one then ran out of the kitchen and over to Ulysses. She placed the pot in front of him and looked at him as he leaned his head against the cool stone.

Xena was about to ask if the urge to throw up was gone but as soon as that thought entered her mind he leaned forward and threw up into the pot. He must have thrown up everything in his stomach and when he was done he leaned back against the cool stone. Xena looked at him and noticed that he was becoming disoriented. "Look at me, Ulysses look at me," she shouted to him trying to get him to focus his eyes on her and he did for about a moment and then they began to close. "Stay with me," she told him as she grabbed his face before she looked at Virgil.

"Send for a litter and Pyres," Xena said and Virgil nodded then stood and took off in a light jog towards the healer's wing. "Marina can you bring me a cool cloth," Xena shouted towards the kitchen, loud enough so Marina could hear her. After a minute Marina walked out of the kitchen with a cloth in her hand and over to Ulysses. "What happened?" She asked Xena who placed the towel on his forehead. "He has a high fever," she told her and by then Ulysses could no longer keep his eyes open and he fell into a feverish sleep. Marina sat there with Xena until Virgil arrived with a litter, "Pyres is going to meet us at the room," he told Xena who nodded as she watched two male servants lift Ulysses from the floor and onto the litter.

"Can you go and tell Julian and Marguerite?" Xena asked Virgil who nodded and left in the opposite direction in which Xena was going in. When they reached the chambers Xena opened the door so that the men could walk in and they went to the bedroom. The two guys lifted Ulysses from the litter and placed him on the bed. "Thanks," Xena told them and they bowed their heads then left. Xena went and filled a basin with cold water then went back into the bedroom, grabbing a wash cloth before she did. She placed the basin on the nightstand, soaked the cloth then rung it out, she folded it and placed it on Ulysses' forehead to help with his fever.

A couple of minutes later Pyres walked into the bedroom. "What's going on?" Pyres asked, "Stubborn man refused to rest after he almost drowned. When we got back from Norwin I gave him Echinacea to help fight off a cold and something for the pain," Xena said and Pyres nodded agreeing with the herb used, since it was mostly used to help buff up the immune system. "He didn't rest, the next day he began coughing so I gave him so Bee Balm tea, his coughing got worse that night and he had a fever so I gave him something stronger. I gave him Hyssop and Yarrow to help with the cough, congestion and fever and I hoped it would knock it out. I gave him another dose of it this morning but it doesn't have seemed to help," Xena said and Pyres nodded, "we're going have to go to the serious stuff."

She said, "we need to get these clothes off of him. I'm going to up the dosage of Yarrow so that he can sweat out this fever," Pyres said as she and Xena began to take off his shirt then his boots and finally his pants. They covered him with plenty of covers and Xena kept a cool cloth on his forehead while Pyres fixed the tea that they would have to forcefully give him. Xena poured the tea into his mouth while Pyres rubbed his throat to get him to swallow. It was a long process and they were half through when Pyres and Julian walked into the room.

"What happened?" Marguerite asked as she walked over to the bed. "He has a very high fever and by his breathing, a lot of congestion. Right now we're treating the fever; we have to get that down. We'll do something for the congestion but I'm not really worried about that right now," Pyres said and in a couple of minutes she and Xena were finished giving Ulysses the tea and all they could do now was wait. In a couple of hours Ulysses began sweating out the fever along with some chills as well as some mumbling from fever induced nightmares.

Xena sat on his right side continuing to wipe his forehead and comforting him when his nightmares got bad. Marguerite sat on the other side and wiped down Ulysses' chest. Time passed and Ulysses' fever didn't break, his body was trying but his fever just became worse. "We have to cool him down," Pyres said. "You can't give him any more Hyssop right now," Xena said and Pyres nodded. "A cold bath might work," Xena suggested and Pyres nodded. "I'll go run one," she said, mean while a litter was sent for and was there by the time the bath was filled with cold water. Xena changed into a shift because someone had to get into the tub and hold Ulysses and that someone was going to be her.

Virgil and Julian put Ulysses onto the litter then carried him to the bath chamber. Xena got into the tub first, shivering a bit at the cold water. Julian and Virgil lowered Ulysses into the tub, into Xena's hands and his body shivered as he went into the cold bath. She used a cloth and ran the water all over his body, keeping a cool cloth on his forehead. They stayed in the water about forty five minutes then got out, making sure they dried Ulysses off well. They took him back to the bedroom, placed him in the bed and gave him another tea that they hoped would help. Fighting the fever continued to go on for the rest of the day and night. Every couple of hours Xena would take Ulysses back into the cold bath and they would give him teas, hoping the combination would help.

It wasn't until the next morning well after he was given another cold bath and together Xena and Pyres came up with the idea to mix a couple of herbs for fever and congestion together. After that they waited to see what would happen. Both of them were exhausted, they had been up with Ulysses all night, Marguerite was as well. Just before midday Ulysses' fever finally broke and everyone let out relieved breaths. Now that his fever had broken they still treated him for it but it was now time to work more seriously on the congestion in his chest as well as his head. Ulysses slept peacefully for the rest of the day and Xena as well as everyone else was also able to get some rest.

Some time in the middle of the night Ulysses finally woke up and Xena grinned, a sign of relief as she dabbed his forehead with a towel. "Hey," she said, "hey," Ulysses whispered back then licked his lips to relieve them of their dryness. Xena picked up a cup of water and helped him drink some, "what happened?" He asked after he finished drinking the water and Xena placed the cup back onto the nightstand. "You don't remember?" She asked him, "the last thing I remember, you came into my father's office and you and Virgil were fussing at me about resting," he said then started coughing.

"My chest feels so...so heavy," Ulysses said and Xena helped him sit up then grabbed a jar off of the nigh stand. "This should help," she said as she dipped her fingers into the jar and pulled out a green substance and began rubbing it on Ulysses' upper chest. "Ugh...what is that?" He asked and Xena looked at him then back down at his chest as she continued to rub in it. "It'll help you breathe better," she said. When she was done she wiped her hands off then placed a couple of pillows behind his back. "Take in a few deep breaths for me," Xena said and Ulysses looked at her and took in one deep breath which caused him a lot of pain.

What caused him even more pain was when the deep breath caused him to start coughing. "I know it hurts but I need what's settled in your chest to break up," Xena advised him and Ulysses closed his eyes as he took in another deep breath and again he coughed. "I need you to do it one more time," Xena said and Ulysses groaned as he shook his head. "I…can't," he gasped out. "I know it hurts Ulysses but if you don't get that out of you you're going to get worse," she said and Ulysses let out a breath then took in one more deep breath and he began coughing once more.

Now that the mucus in his chest was starting to break up it also started coming up and Xena helped Ulysses who leaned into her as he coughed and his body screamed with pain and agony. He coughed so hard that some came up and went onto Xena. When he was done coughing Xena helped Ulysses lean back against the pillows. Xena took a cloth and wiped off her shirt for the time being then helped Ulysses drink some water. "I'm…sorry," he said, referring to the fact that he coughed up on Xena. "It's alright," she told him while she ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner because she knew he was feeling really bad, especially after what she had just made him do.

"Good, you're awake," Pyres said as she walked into the room with a cup in her hands. By then he started coughing again and when he was finished coughing he laid back on the bed with his hand on his chest as he wheezed. "Here drink this, it'll help break up the congestion in your chest," she said as she handed the cup to Xena who helped Ulysses to drink the mixture down. "That's awful," he said then laid back down but only for a minute. "Well what I gave him earlier was to help clean out his lungs so between that what you've applied to his chest, he should be as good as new soon," Pyres said and Xena nodded.

"You had a high very Ulysses, very high, it just broke this morning," she told her husband. "No wonder I feel like crap," he said then looked over at Xena. "I guess I should have listened to you, huh?" He said and Xena grinned at him as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair for a minute. "It's over and done with, the only thing I'm worried about now is getting you better," she told him and Ulysses nodded. He continued to sit up in the bed since he was able to breathe better and he soon began to dose off. Pyres left the room to go and check on her other patients in the healer's wing, she knew Ulysses was in capable hands and she would be by later to check on him.

Marguerite and Camilla came and kept Xena company for a while as Ulysses slept. Two hours later, Ulysses wasn't doing anything but coughing, he was coughing up what was clogging his lungs and he felt worse than when Pyres gave him something that was supposed to help. "I think I'm going to be sick," Ulysses said and Xena grabbed the basin quickly placing it by the bed and Ulysses hung his head over the bed and threw up into the basin. Xena rubbed his neck and shoulders in a soothing manner. "Its all just coming out," she told him and Ulysses grabbed Xena's arm as he threw up more feeling as if he were about to throw up his lungs.

When he was done he fell back onto his back and was breathing hard. Xena reached over with a cloth and wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead as he threw up. Marguerite emptied the basin while Xena rung out a cool cloth and wiped Ulysses' forehead and chest. Ulysses lay there with his eyes closed as he got his breathing back under control. Throughout the next five hours Ulysses continued to cough up and throw up the mucus clogging his chest but they were happy that has fever was going down to the point that it was almost nonexistent.

"I thought the tea Corrinna gave me earlier was supposed to make me feel better not worse?" Ulysses questioned Xena as he lay back on the bed after his umpteenth time of throwing up. "It's running its course, you may feel worse now but I guarantee you'll feel better later," she told him in a soothing manner as she held his hand then placed a cool cloth on his forehead. After another hour of that misery he was finally able to dose off and he had to admit that he was breathing a lot easier than when he woke up. The days passed and Ulysses was well on the way to recovery, so well in fact that Pyres' help was no longer needed, Xena could handle it.

He was basically just drinking medicinal teas to continue to help the congestion break up in his chest as well as to keep the fever away. He was recuperating quicker than usual and what contributed to that was Xena's TLC. He hadn't been to work in almost a week and it wasn't because he didn't want to, it was because his father, his mother, Virgil and Xena all told him no and made him stay in bed. He of course, grumbled and fussed between coughing spells. "And where do you think you're going?" Xena questioned her husband who she could see was getting dressed. "I'm tired of being locked up in this room all day and I'm pretty sure my father has stacks and stacks of things waiting for me," he said.

He grabbed his shirt from a nearby chair and put it on when his body was racked with coughing. Xena could understand how he was feeling she was never one to be laid out long sick herself. So, being the understanding wife that she was, she just walked over to him and began buttoning his shirt. Ulysses just looked at her, "You're not going to fuss at me or lecture me about getting more rest?" He asked and Xena shook her head. "No, I know how you're feeling. However, I want you to give it a couple more days before you go back to work. We'll go for a walk or ride or something today," she said. "Don't you have work to do?" He asked her as he tucked his shirt into his pants.

"It can wait," she told him and nothing else was said. Ulysses sat down and put on his boots then ran his fingers through his hair before they left the room. "Where do you want to go?" Xena asked, "The garden is good, I just needed to get out of that room," he said and Xena nodded, fully understanding how he felt. As they walked towards the garden, Ulysses took Xena's hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand and they continued to walk to the garden hand in hand and in an appreciative silence. When they arrived in the garden they continued walking and just appreciated the beautiful scenery all around them. When Ulysses coughed Xena looked at him just to make sure he was alright and wasn't getting worse by being out in the air.

"Stop worrying," Ulysses softly berated his wife. "I'm not worrying, I'm just making sure you don't get worse," she explained to him causing Ulysses to grin. "That's worrying," he said and Xena smiled as she gently pushed him on the arm. "Well I'm your wife, I'm supposed to worry and take care of you," she said to defend herself. "Indeed," he said then stopped and looked at Xena who looked back at him. "My mother and sister told me what you did for me. You stayed up all night feeding me herbs and watching over me. You got in a tub of cold water multiple times, all to help my fever come down. A fever I possibly wouldn't have had if I would have listened to you in the beginning and gotten some rest," he said in a sulking manner.

Xena looked at her husband then used her finger to raise his head. "I knew you were a stubborn man when I married you, I loved you then and I love you now. As for those things I did, I would gladly do them again, I love you and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," she explained to him while she caressed his cheek n a soothing manner. "Thank you none the less," he told her getting a grin in return and they continued their walk but no longer in silence. They talked about whatever was on their minds at the time while continuing to walk until it was time for Ulysses to take his next tea which was obvious by his coughing.

A couple more days passed and Ulysses rested and continued to drink the teas until he was almost as good as new. He also went back to work but continued to drink the teas three times a day as was scheduled by Xena and Pyres. His coughing had lessened to small bouts every now and then but nothing as often and as painful as before. Soon things were back to normal, Norwin was being rebuilt and every now and then Ulysses liked to get his hands dirty when he wasn't busy working. However, what was becoming a problem was that Ulysses was bringing his work home, literally. He was beginning to use their bedroom and living room as his personal office.

There were scrolls and parchments scattered everywhere and when Xena tried to make some order to his chaos they would wind up arguing because she messed up the order that he had. "You need your own office or go work in your father's office," Xena fussed at her husband as Ulysses was looking for a particular document. "I don't have my own office and I'm tired of sitting on my father's sofa in his office. I need my own space and my own desk so this is going to have to do," Ulysses told his wife then let out a breath of relief when he found what he was looking for.

Meanwhile Xena stood next to the desk with her arms folded. "I'll see you later," he told her before he kissed her bye and left the room. Xena let out an annoyed breath then decided she wanted to be mischievous. Before they had gotten married Ulysses showed her hidden passageways in the palace, mostly the ones that servants were to use in case they needed to escape the palace in a hurry. After they were married he showed her passageways that only a select few knew about and those select few mostly included the royal family but few others knew of them as well.

There was of course an entrance to a passageway in their bedroom. It was right next to Ulysses' closet; Xena pushed one stone first, then another which caused the wall to open. She took a lantern with her and walked down the narrow corridor often changing directions just seeing what she would run into. After a while she finally found something that caught her attention. She had walked into an old room that, by the looks of it, hadn't been used in a while. It was a nice sized room used for storing things it seemed. Xena walked over to the window and used her hand to wipe away the dust that had caked up on the window. She cleared enough away that she could see what the view was like and it was definitely a beautiful view.

You could see the entire city as well as the land far beyond the city. This room had potential to be used for something other than a storage room and she knew exactly what it could be used as. She grinned as she thought of that idea. She left the room through the door and looked around the hall to see if she could tell where she was. She walked to the end of the hall and realized Julian's office was on the other side. She walked to Julian's office and knocked on the door. When she was given permission to enter she did so. "Xena, Ulysses isn't here," Julian told her assuming that she was there to see his son. "That's good because I'm not here to talk to Ulysses, I'm here to talk to you," she told her father-in-law as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He suspiciously asked. "That depends. Are you comfortable with having Ulysses work in your office?" She asked him and Julian thought about that as he leaned back in his chair while toying with a quill. "In the beginning it was alright, it was a time for us to bond but now, I need the space and privacy as I'm sure he could use," Julian said and Xena nodded. "Tell me about it, our bedroom has become his office," she said and Julian grinned. "However, I have a solution to both of our problems," Xena informed Julian. "And that would be?" He curiously questioned. "There's this nice room on the other side of this hall that would be perfect as an office for Ulysses. It's large, it has a nice view and it's not too far from you," Xena told him and Julian nodded as he thought about that.

"Sounds good but what do you need me for?" He asked, "Well for one, I wanted to know what you thought of it. Secondly, I don't know how to go about something like this. The room has boxes and things in it, not to mention it hasn't been cleaned in ages," she informed him. "I'll tell you what, get Sarah and have the servants move those things into another empty room or closet. Have them do whatever you want done to the room, then give me a list of what you want to go into the room and I'll have brand new furniture made," he told her and Xena nodded. "That sounds great and Julian I want this to be a surprise," she told him and he nodded his understanding.

Xena left Julian and went to get things in motion. She found Sarah and brought her to the room and informed her of what she wanted done and when she wanted to have it done by. Once she had that done she went back to the bedroom, sat down and put together a list of the things she wanted in Ulysses' office. When she was finished she had it sent to Julian then went to go get some of her own work done, she figured she had done enough playing around for the day. The days passed and everyday more and more progressed was being made on the room.

It took servants almost a full two days to move all of that stuff out of the room and into another that could hold it all. Once that was done, Sarah and a few other maids were able to go in and clean up the room. Xena then had a fresh coat applied to the walls and a special lock had been made and put on the door and there were only two keys. The room was basically ready; all it needed now was the furniture. She talked to Julian who told her all that she asked for would be ready in a few days; he had brand new furniture made for his son's office. "And where have you been?" Ulysses playfully asked his wife as she walked into the room. "Out getting into trouble," she said and Ulysses grinned as he stood and approached her.

"I'm jealous, you're getting into trouble without me," he said with a twinkle in his eyes and Xena smiled. "Oh poor baby," she whispered as she leaned in as if she were about to kiss him. Their lips were but a hairs breath apart when Xena shot his hopes down. "But I'm not telling you what I was doing," she told him as a big smile broke out on her face. "Oh yeah?" He said as she walked away then he quickly walked up behind her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Ulysses put me down," her voice was full of laughter as he carried her into the bedroom.

"So you're not going to tell me?" He questioned her just before he threw her gently down on the bed. "Nope," Xena said with a grin and Ulysses nodded as he got onto the bed and crawled towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. "You're not going to tell me?" He interrogated her as he hovered above her. "No," she stood firm in her response and Ulysses grinned as he leaned down almost until their lips were touching. "Are you sure?" He asked her once more then brushed his lips against hers in a teasing manner. "Positive," Xena answered after she licked her lips in anticipation. "Fine," Ulysses said then moved to get off the bed.

"Come back here," Xena said in a playful manner as she grabbed Ulysses' shirt and pulled him back down to her. She caressed his cheek and looked into his before she met him half way for a soft, passionate kiss. As they kissed they took their time and explored each other's mouths and lips to the fullest. "Mmmm," Xena moaned as Ulysses sucked on her bottom lip while she pulled his shirt out of his pants to caress his back. After a couple of minutes Ulysses ended the kiss so that he could pull his shirt over his head. He took Xena's sandals off and caressed her foot and slowly inched his way up until he was caressing her thigh.

He did all of this while he looked into her eyes and shared himself with her. They shared another passionate kiss while caressing each other and for the longest that's all they did. As the night began to progress they made love the best way they knew how, tender, passionate and full of love and desire. Afterwards they lie awake in bed and talked for a while before they fell asleep. Morning came and they went about their usual routines. Mid day came and after lunch a message was sent to her from Julian to let her know that the furniture was ready and that it would be brought over to the room in an hour. So for an hour she continued working and when that hour came she went to the room.

She opened the door and a few minutes after she arrived so did some men from the palace workshop to drop off the newly made furniture. She had them placed things exactly where she wanted them. There were two rugs; one was placed on the floor where the desk would go and the other was placed in front of the small fireplace in the room. The desk was placed on the rug, two bookshelves; one on either side of the room. An end table was placed behind Ulysses' desk but off to the side; the table would hold refreshments as well as a couple of glasses. A sofa made to fit three, maybe even four, was placed off to the side by the fireplace and lastly two comfortable chairs were places in front of the desk.

Xena of course checked out the furniture to make sure everything was to her liking. Keys were given to her for the locked drawer on the desk. She had plenty of ink, quills and parchment in the desk and all that was left, was to show Ulysses his new office. "I have a surprise for you after dinner," Xena whispered to Ulysses at the dinner table and he looked at her. "Am I going to like this surprise?" He asked with a grin and Xena grinned back. "Most definitely," she assured him. "So where is this surprise? I hope its back in our bedroom," Ulysses said while they stood in the hall.

"Not exactly," Xena told him then leaned in and gave him a short kiss before she took his hand and led him away from the dinning hall and to his new office. When they reached their destination Xena pulled out a key from her bosoms and Ulysses grinned ear to ear at that. "Here," she said as she shook her head at him. "Open the door," she told him and Ulysses put the key in the lock and did as he was told. He walked into the room and looked around; the room was lit by the fireplace and a couple of lanterns. "I've never seen this room before," Ulysses confessed as he looked around. "That's because up until a few days ago, it was a storage room but now it's your office," Xena explained to him and he spun around and looked at her.

"Whose office?" He questioned as if he didn't hear her the first time. "Your office," she told him, "this is what I've been up to. I found this room when I was exploring and I thought it would be perfect for your office," she explained to him as she walked up to him. "You did all this for me?" He asked in a surprised voice. "Yea and well your father helped, he got the furniture," she said. "I'm tired of you junking up our bedroom, your father is beginning to miss his privacy and I'm sure you could use some of your own. You don't have an office and I thought it was high time that you got one, besides you deserve it," she told him and Ulysses just shook his head as he looked around the office, his office.

"I can't believe you did this for me," he confessed as he turned and looked at Xena. "It was something that we both needed," she said with a grin and Ulysses smiled at her. He then took her hands and pulled her to him for a kiss. Ulysses was so amazed and so appreciative of what she had done for him that he didn't know any other way to show it except for through his actions. Ulysses kissed Xena so passionately that when the kiss ended they were both breathless, her more than him. "Let's break in my office," he seductively said as he began to kiss and suck on her neck.

Xena grinned then gasped as she was picked up and placed on the desk. Needless to say, they did exactly what Ulysses had in mind. About an hour and a half later they were done and relaxed on the sofa, Xena in Ulysses' arms. "I'm still in awe that you did this for me, I know to you it may not seem like a lot but to me it is," he confessed to her while he ran his fingers up and down her back. "All I want is to see you happy and content, so I do what it takes besides as I said before, you deserve it," she said as she caressed his cheek then grinned as he met her for a brief kiss.

"I guess I have to get all of my work out of our bedroom," he said and Xena grinned as she ran her finger over his jaw. "That would be nice," she whispered to him then kissed him once more. They spent a couple of hours in his office just relaxing in each others arms. Xena was so happy and she knew, she knew this was what being married was all about. Not entirely her happiness but Ulysses' happiness as well. For them at that moment, life was perfect and they couldn't imagine it possibly getting any better.

**Continued in**

**Chapter Two: New Friends and New Relationships**

**Comments and Feedback are welcomed and encouraged.**

**So please let me know how I'm doing. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A Different Time, A Better Time**

**Tale Two: The Beginning of Two Lives as One**

**By: ARS Williams**

**Disclaimer:** Xena and all other characters from Xena: Warrior Princess are not mine, they don't belong to me. They belong to USA Universal Studios and all those other great people. All of the rest of the characters in this story are mine. There are also a few songs in the story, don't worry this isn't a musical. Just special times, like dancing, when a song is being played, so the songs aren't mine either.

**Sex Warning:** Yes there is some sex between a male and female as well as implications towards sex in this story. It wouldn't be a story with out a little lovemaking. If you're not old enough to read it or if it's illegal where you live then please don't read it and if it's too much for you, then my apologies, I have a very vivid imagination. lol 

**Subtext Warning:** There's a little cursing but nothing to run home and tell mother about. And there is also reference to two women being together. There is no more violence than your regular Xena episode.

**Chapter Two: New Friends and New Responsibilities **

Here on the island of Ithaca, things were going great for the newly married couple. Xena was happy with her new life and Ulysses was enjoying the life of being a husband. At that moment Xena was his entire world and he didn't see how that would ever change. After she had fixed a nice room up for him and made it into his office, he only fell deeper in love with her. So deep that he started sending her flowers every other day and some times he left her little loves notes small things that lit Xena's whole world.

She imagined things couldn't get any better but there was this ache in her chest. It was a small ache but none the less it was getting her attention. That ache hadn't come from a disagreement with Ulysses, her life here with him was perfect, well almost perfect. She missed her family, which was strange to her in some ways. There were days when all she wanted to do was run away from Amphipolis but her family was still her family. She missed her mother and her brothers, especially Lyceus; he was her best friend as she knew she was his. He was the only one who ever really understood her until Ulysses but even though she had Ulysses she still from time to time missed that brotherly love.

Xena had finished the majority of her work that she had for the day. She went for a walk just to sort of clear her head and when that didn't really work she went back to the bedroom. Once there she went into a drawer of her dresser where she pulled out a small wooden box. She took the box outside on the balcony where she sat down on the floor. She sat the wooden box on her lap and ran her fingers over its intricate carvings. She smiled when as she recalled when Lyceus made this box for her.

'_Here, for all your good memories that way if their ever drowned out by the bad memories then you can go in this box and remember them'_ she heard those words as if Lyceus were sitting right next to her.

He had given her the box at a time when their father was still in the picture. She opened the box and began pulling out things. Each item that she pulled out held a special memory. She smiled when she picked up Lyceus' borillis token; it was a token that young men received when they became of age. Lyceus had given it to her for safe keeping, just in case he needed to remember the good times. What Xena really went into the box for was the letter her family had been sending her. Lyceus sent the most and she loved his letters the most because they were so full of life. He described everything so well that at times Xena actually thought she was there.

Xena sat there and reread all of the letters momentarily taking breaks just to think about those happy times. Ulysses had come back to the room to get something when he saw the balcony door open. He walked to the door and looked out to see Xena sitting there reading and smiling.

"Hey," he spoke softly and Xena looked up at him in surprise.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," she admitted and Ulysses curiously watched as she went back to her previous task of reading.

"What are you reading?" He inquired as he stooped down, "the letters Lyceus sent me," she informed him with a dazed look on her face.

She looked at Ulysses and as he looked into her eyes he could see a longing there. "Did I tell you that there's this new girl in the village. I believe her name is Gabrielle; Lyceus describes her as medium built, long golden hair and eyes as green as an emerald." Xena described her to him the way she was described in the letter.

"She sounds beautiful," Ulysses responded and Xena nodded.

"She also has the talents of a great bard with apparently no training at all. So it sounds to me as if my brother is in love," Xena said with a grin and Ulysses grinned as well.

"I don't recall ever seeing a girl to that description in Amphipolis," Ulysses thought out loud to Xena.

"No, she's from Potadia, came in on a trading caravan with nothing but the clothes on her back. Mother took her in and she's working at the inn now," Xena explained to Ulysses and he nodded. As Ulysses glanced at Xena and could tell that the longing he saw in her eyes went with the somewhat melancholy mood she was in.

"What do you think if in about three weeks we take a trip to Amphipolis?" Ulysses suggested, he could tell he was right on point about her being homesick when he saw her eyes light up at the idea.

"That would be nice but I'm sure you have too much work to do," Xena reminded him, the light in her eyes going out as soon as he suggested it.

"If I work a little late every day and go to the office a little earlier, then I won't have that much work by that time," he suggested to her and Xena thought about that.

"You can tell that I'm homesick, huh?" Xena asked and Ulysses grinned as he placed a lock of hair behind Xena's ear.

"Yea, you haven't seen your family since the wedding, it's been six to seven months," he informed her and Xena nodded her agreement of that.

"Still Ulysses, I can't ask you to work so much just because I'm a little homesick," Xena told him as she placed the things back in the box then stood and went back into the room.

She placed the box back in the drawer and looked at Ulysses who had walked back into the bedroom. "Xena it's not a problem, really," he said as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him.

"As long as you don't mind having a late dinner with me and an early breakfast and perhaps some late and early loving," he kidded with her and Xena laughed at him.

"Of course," she told him then leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you Xena and there's nothing that's too much or will ever be too much for me to do for you," he informed her.

"I know," she told him.

"Do you?" He questioned her, "that depth of love that you have for me is the same that I have for you. You jumped into a raging river to save me and I would do the same. Anything you ask of me and it's yours. You want millions of dinars; I'll give it to you. You want a chest full of jewelry; I'll give it to you. You want some new clothes, a house, a palace of your own, horses; I'll give them to you." He stressed to her.

"I understand," she told him and he shook his head.

"I don't think you do; if you wanted me to kill somebody then they're as good as dead," he told her and his eyes were dead serious. "If you wanted the world, I'm sure it would take me some time to get it," he told her with a grin and Xena chuckled. "But it would be yours," he emphasized every word, drilling it into her head.

"If I wanted the moon and the stars?" Xena questioned as she rested her forehead against his.

"I have some connections so I'm sure I could get that for you," he told her as a matter of fact.

"Would you die for me?" She asked him.

"In a heartbeat," he replied without hesitation. And without hesitation Xena leaned in and kissed him passionately, so passionately that it caused Ulysses to moan.

"I understand that you would give me anything and everything I asked for," she said in a breathless voice her hands on his face as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You have no idea how much of a fire that sets in my heart," she passionately whispered to him before she kissed him but not as passionately as before. Ulysses grinned as he looked into her eyes, eyes that he fell into all too often. "Now you understand me; I might take you up one day on the clothes, the money and the jewelry," Xena said with a grin and Ulysses grinned in return. "But one thing you can be sure of, if you're never sure of anything in this life; I love you, so much and all I'll ever want is you and your love for me, that's all." She informed him as she looked into his eyes, "That's all," she whispered again and this time Ulysses kissed her passionately and Xena was the one who moaned.

"I have to get back to work," Ulysses murmured and Xena nodded but kissed him again. "Tonight, I promise," he spoke the words that he knew Xena wanted to hear because he wanted to hear the same. He had a strong desire for her, one that he found hard to ignore, especially when she didn't want him to. Xena nodded and gave him a couple of quick kisses as he backed away. "I'll make the arrangements for the ship and tell my father," Ulysses said as he grabbed what he had come to the room for in the beginning. Xena grinned as he backed into a chair while babbling some other nonsense before he left the room.

"You've got that man wrapped around your finger," she told herself as she sat down on the sofa, let out a breath and relaxed. True to his word when they came back to the room they made hot passionate love. Xena expressed her gratitude by exploring the many spots she had found over the time they had become intimate. Xena gave her husband and run for his money and more.

"I can't…I can't do," he mumbled in a wonderful exhaustion and Xena grinned as she leaned down and sucked on his earlobe.

"You don't have to do anything but lie there," she informed him just before she began kissing down his body. Ulysses moaned then grinned and moaned again as Xena took him for another ride, literally.

"Unnnghh," Xena moaned as she rocked back and forth as well as up and down. Ulysses couldn't do anything but moan as he caressed her thighs.

"Awww…gods….sssss," Ulysses groaned as Xena continued to ride him. He had his head tilted back in pleasure and eyes closed tightly shut. Their bodies were both covered in sweat; Xena had her hand pressed against Ulysses' chest as she continued to ride him. "Awww…uuhghghgh," Ulysses groaned ten minutes later as his release took him and Xena fell right behind him. She grinned as she leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. Ulysses moaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around Xena, caressing her back from time to time.

"So, have I worn you out?" Xena asked with a mischievous grin on her face and Ulysses smiled at her.

"That you did," he said as he looked into her eyes. "You are so beautiful," he whispered in wonder as if he had never seen her before. "I know I've said it before, it's just…" he shook his head in amazement and Xena grinned at him as she leaned down and kissed him softly. Without another word Xena got off of Ulysses but stayed in his arms and they fell asleep that way. Days began to pass by and soon those days turned into weeks. By then Xena had sent a letter to her mother telling her she would be there in about a week and that she was excited about.

"Ulysses," Julian said as he walked into the office. "Dad do you knock? Suppose I was in here with my wife," Ulysses threw at him as he looked at his father.

"Then I would hope you would lock the door," he told his son as he sat down in the chair. Ulysses shook his head at his father as he looked at a scroll he was reading. "I need you to go to Boeotia," Julian said.

"When?" Ulysses questioned.

"Week after next," he said and Ulysses shook his head.

"No can do, I'll be in Amphipolis by then. I told you that two weeks ago," he reminded his father.

"I know but something urgent has just come up. I need you to go into negotiations there," he said.

"With who? The murders, thieves?" Ulysses asked since Boeotia was a kingdom with a lot of unsavory characters.

"Don't be silly," Julian told his son. "The king there wants our help in helping to clean up his city. I agreed and we'll come up with a treaty," Julian said.

"Well why don't you go?" He suggested to his father.

"Can't, Dartanion and I are going to go over a few things," Julian told his son and Ulysses let out a breath.

"Dad, Xena's been looking forward to this. She hasn't seen her family in months. Now you want me to postpone that for a longer time," Ulysses explained and Julian looked at his son.

"I'm sorry son it can't be helped," he said and Ulysses let out a breath.

"Fine but if I have to sleep on the sofa I'm coming to sleep with you and mom," he informed his father and Julian shook his head as he stood.

"You are so dramatic sometimes, you must get that from your mother," he said then left the office and Ulysses shook his head. He let out a breath as he thought about how he was going to explain this to Xena. Once he had worked up the nerve to tell her he went over to the training ground where he knew she would most likely be. When he got there she was off to the side talking with some of the soldiers.

"Hey," Xena greeted him with a grin then a kiss.

"What you up to?" Ulysses asked her.

"Nothing much," she said as she took his hand and they walked away from the training grounds. "So what's up?" Xena asked her silent husband who was trying to find the right words.

"My father wants me to go to Boeotia week after next," he said and she stopped walking to turn and look at him.

"But we'll be in Amphipolis by then," she said and Ulysses let out a breath.

"I can't go but that doesn't mean you can't," he suggested and Xena let out a breath as she realized she wouldn't be going to Amphipolis anytime soon.

"I don't want to go without you, it wouldn't be the same. I can just wait until you come back," she said and Ulysses looked at her.

"Xena I know how much you've been looking forward to this, please go. I know you're missing your family terribly," he said and Xena shook her head as she placed her hand on his arm.

"It's okay; I mean you'll only be there for what? A week, two tops? You come back, update your father and then we can leave. It's not a problem, I'll just tell my mother we'll be a couple of weeks late," she said and Ulysses looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Xena nodded her head, "yea, I would much rather go with you," she said and Ulysses nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry about this," he said and she grinned at him.

"It's alright," she said just before they shared a hug. In the inside Xena was disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing her family as soon as she hoped but she would be seeing them none the less.

"I'm going back to the office, walk back with me," Ulysses asked Xena who grinned and nodded. They walked to Ulysses' office talking on the way there.

"So where are you going now?" Ulysses asked his wife.

"I don't know. I might go to the temple for a bit," she said and Ulysses nodded.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again and Xena grinned at him as she caressed his cheek.

"Stop apologizing, if I were going to be mad at anyone it would be your father not you," she told him.

"I'll make it up to you," he told her as he rested his head against hers and Xena just looked into his eyes and let out a breath.

"You know on second thought, I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'll take a nap," she told him and Ulysses nodded.

"I wish I could join you," he said with a grin and Xena smiled at him.

"I wish you could too," she said then leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm…give me two hours and I'll be there," he said and Xena chuckled at him.

"Will do," she told him and they shared another quick kiss before Xena left and headed to the room.

When she got to the room she let out a breath and smiled at Gemini who greeted her at the door. She actually was feeling some what tired. She noticed she had been feeling a little tired lately but thought nothing of it, just thought she needed to get a little more rest. She sat down at the desk and composed a letter to her mother telling her she would be there in about another month, hopefully because she knew how unpredictable her life was. Once she was finished she took it to the message room then headed back to the room where she took a shower. She dressed in some comfortable clothes then lay down on the bed and before she knew it she dosed off.

Ulysses worked in his office for a while but Xena was on his mind. He was wondering if she was more disappointed than she let on. As he told her he worked for about two hours then went back to their bedroom. When he got there Gemini met him at the door also. "Where's your mommy?" He asked the wolf who looked at him before she trotted into the bedroom. Ulysses followed Gemini and found Xena asleep in the bed. He walked over to the bed and carefully sat down so as to not wake her up. He watched her sleep for a while and just thought to himself. He wondered if this life was too much for Xena, if being married to him was too much.

She didn't see her family often enough and he wondered how she dealt with that. After a while of watching her sleep, he took of his boots and lay down on the bed on his back. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought to himself before he soon fell asleep as well. As they slept Xena sensed his presence and moved into his arms, resting her head on his chest and his arm went around her waist. They slept for a while until there was a slight knock at the door which roused Ulysses. He looked down at Xena who was still asleep. He eased himself away and she moaned at the loss.

He left the room and went to see who was at the door. "Dad, what you've come to tell me I've got to go to India tomorrow?" Ulysses asked his father who shook his head at his son.

"I guess you're on the sofa?" Julian asked and Ulysses shook his head as he closed the door behind his father.

"No, she said it was alright and that we'll just go when I get back," he said.

"So why are you such in a bad mood?" Julian inquired.

"Because I've had to let my wife down and I know she's disappointed even though she doesn't seem like it. I honestly don't know why you just couldn't have sent Lucius," Ulysses said getting ready to go into one of his ranting modes. "What does he do anyway?" Ulysses mumbled as he flopped down on the sofa.

"He's my advisor and you're my son. Sure I could have sent him but I chose to send you." Julian informed his son.

"Why?" Ulysses asked his father and Julian just looked at his son.

"My reasons are my own," Julian said.

"You frustrate me so much sometimes," Ulysses shouted to his father.

"I know," he said in a matter of fact voice.

"Stop lounging about and don't be late for dinner," Julian said before he left the room and Ulysses just shook his head at his father before he went back into the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and started putting on his boots. "Mmmm," Xena moaned as she stretched in the bed. "You going back to the office?" She asked him and Ulysses looked at her.

"Yea, the great King has commanded it," Ulysses angrily mumbled.

"You're angry with him," she stated the obvious as she sat up.

"You damn right I'm angry. I let you down and I hate that," he said and Xena grinned as she crawled up behind Ulysses wrapping her arms around him.

"You haven't let me down," she said as she placed a kiss on his neck. "As long as we get to Amphipolis before our anniversary you'll be fine," she told him. "Don't be angry with him, it takes too much energy," she advised her husband and Ulysses turned and looked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" He asked and Xena chuckled at him before she kissed him softly.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he told her.

"I gotta go," he told her as he stood. "I'll see you at dinner," he told her and Xena nodded and watched as he left. A week passed by and Ulysses was preparing for his trip to Boeotia that he would be making in a week. Xena was doing her usual when she wasn't relaxing. It was late in the day, and she was sitting out on the balcony of their bedroom just looking out at the scenery as she thought to herself.

Her thought weren't of the serious type, they were more of the lusting type. She sat there chewing on her nail as she thought about Ulysses, passionate images flashing through her mind of previous encounters and of fantasies. Finally she thought why settle for just thinking when she could act on her thoughts. With that in mind she stood and left the room, heading straight to Ulysses' office.

"Hey," Ulysses said with a grin as he placed a scroll on a shelf.

"Hey," she returned back as she closed the door and locked it.

"Working hard?" She asked him and Ulysses grinned at her as he rested against his desk.

"Unfortunately," he said and Xena smirked at that.

"How about a break?" She suggested and before he could answer her she undid the knot on the side of her dress which kept it closed. Once it was undone she opened her dress to reveal her naked body to Ulysses' eyes. He was unable to say anything as she walked up to him and kissed him passionately. As they kissed Xena began unbuttoning Ulysses' shirt and when she had that done she pulled it off of him. He moaned as he pulled her dress off and her skin was hot against his. He wasn't able to ask any questions all he could do was go with the flow and he was more than happy to do just that.

Forty-five minutes later they were sitting in Ulysses' chair and Xena was riding him hard and fast. His office was filled with their moans and sometimes Xena's cries. She leaned forward and kissed Ulysses passionately. "Gods," Ulysses moaned when the kiss ended and he held onto Xena's waist as she continued to ride him. He leaned forwards and began kissing and sucking on her neck and chest making his way down. Xena grinned as she tilted her head back while running her fingers through Ulysses' hair. She continued to move against him non stop, at times she placed her hands on his shoulders and bounced up and down which was a great pleasure for them both.

"Ssss…mmmmm," Ulysses moaned as he sucked on Xena's nipple, his hands splayed against her back holding on as she moved up and down. After a couple of minutes Xena stood up and turned around. Ulysses held his member in his hand and Xena moaned as she eased down onto him. She leaned back against him and began moving. "Ummmm," Ulysses moaned as he caressed Xena's body while meeting her rock for rock.

"Unnnghhh…unnnghhh," Xena moaned especially when Ulysses squeezed her breasts. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and they shared a passionate kiss. Xena placed her hands on the arms of the chair as she continued to move against Ulysses.

Ten minutes later they moaned loudly as their release took them. "Unnnnghhh," Xena moaned with a smile on her face. Ulysses groaned as he held on tight to Xena's waist.

"Gods," he groaned out as he leaned back in his chair. After a couple of minutes of rest Xena stood and grabbed her dress from the floor and put it on. "So was there a reason you came to see me?" Ulysses asked as he grabbed his pants and Xena grinned as she looked at him.

"That was it," she said then winked at her husband before she leaned over the desk and kissed him. "See you at dinner," she told him and Ulysses chuckled as she smiled at him then left his office and his chuckle turned into a small laughter.

Now that Xena had gotten what she wanted she decided to go for a run but didn't run far because she got tired. "I'm out of shape Gemini," Xena told the wolf as she sat down under a tree to rest a bit. After a bit she just decided to go back to the palace she was too tired to try and continue running. "While Ulysses' gone we're going to train everyday," Xena said to Athena who fell into step right next her. "I'm clearly out of shape," Xena complained to the goddess.

"Maybe, maybe not. I've never known you to be out of shape," she told Xena who looked at her.

"I didn't even run a mile," she said then shook her head.

"Often the body tries to tell the mind what it refuses to hear. And clearly your body is saying that you need rest," Athena advised Xena who clearly wasn't listening to her.

"I need the opposite of rest," Xena said and Athena let out a breath.

"You're the most stubborn mortal I know," Athena said then disappeared and Xena grinned as she walked back to the palace.

When Xena made it back to the room she took a shower then relaxed for a while. When it was time for dinner she went to the dinning hall where Marguerite and Camilla were. She joined them at the table and they waited for the men to arrive. When they did their dinner was brought out to them. They talked amongst themselves as they ate and Ulysses leaned back in his chair when he was finished eating and he watched Xena as she laughed and just thought she was so beautiful. Two hours later Xena and Ulysses were walking back to their room. Her hand was on his arm as they talked.

"You know I'm out of shape? I couldn't even run a mile today," she told her husband and Ulysses grinned.

"Well when you paid me that visit in my office you didn't seem out of shape," he said with a smile on his face and Xena smiled back as she nudged Ulysses with her arm.

"I know that wasn't like me but I was just thinking about you and one thing led to another," she explained to him.

"Xena do you hear me complaining?" He asked and Xena chuckled at him. When they got back to the room Ulysses took a shower while Xena got ready for bed and just lounged around the room. Next week came up on them before they knew it and Ulysses had a couple of days left before he would be leaving. He walked into their room around dinner time wondering where his wife was. When he walked into the bedroom he found Xena lying on the bed wearing only a short sleeveless shirt and a pair of underwear.

She was lying on the bed with a wet towel on her forehead. "What are you doing?" Ulysses asked his wife.

"It's hot, aren't you hot?" Xena asked and Ulysses shook his head.

"Xena it's not hot anywhere," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Feel my forehead do I have a fever?" She asked and Ulysses did as she asked and found no trace of heat there.

"You don't have a fever," he told her then leaned over her placing his hand on the bed. "Are you coming to dinner?" He asked and Xena shook her head.

"No my stomach's feeling queasy," she said and Ulysses nodded.

"Well if you think you're getting sick why don't you go and see Pyres," Ulysses suggested and Xena nodded.

"I might," she said then looked at Ulysses.

"Are you going to dinner?" She asked him.

"Yea," he said and she looked at him.

"You're going to leave me here alone while I'm sick?" She asked with a pout on her face and Ulysses grinned at her.

"If this is your way of trying to get me to not go to Boeotia, it's not going to work," Ulysses said and Xena looked at him as she sat up.

"This is not a trick, I really do feel sick," she said as she held his arm and Ulysses looked at her.

"Alright I'll have dinner brought here," he said and Xena nodded.

"Thanks," she said then placed the cloth back on her forehead as she lay back down.

Dinner was brought to the room and Ulysses ate while Xena continued to lie on the bed until she dosed off. Ulysses thought for her to pass up dinner and fall asleep early she really must be feeling sick. When the day came for him to leave he looked at Xena who had walked him to his carriage at the front of the palace.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Ulysses asked Xena who grinned.

"Ulysses I'll be fine, this is probably nothing more than a stomach bug. You just get there and do what you have to do and get back so we can go to Amphipolis," she told him and Ulysses nodded.

"Alright, but I've told my mother to keep an eye on you," he said and Xena grinned at him.

"Not needed but appreciated," she told him then leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Be safe," she told him.

"I will and if I'm not I have Virgil watching my back," he said and Xena chuckled at him.

She watched Ulysses get into his carriage then waved at him as he stuck his head out of the window. He blew her a kiss and Xena smiled as she returned the gesture. A week passed and Xena got a letter from Ulysses saying that he had just made it to Boeotia. She sat at the desk and wrote him back then let out a breath a she stood. She looked outside the door to see if there was a guard passing by so that she could give him the message but there was none. She was feeling really tired as well as nauseous but she wanted to get this message out to Ulysses as soon as possible. So she walked to the message room and dropped it off then headed back to the room.

"Xena," Marguerite called and Xena turned to see her and Julian walking her way.

"We were going to get some lunch, you want to join us?" Marguerite asked and Xena shook her head.

"Nah, I'm afraid if I ate anything right now it might come back up," she said.

"I'll walk that way with you guys if you don't mind though," Xena said and they nodded their heads. Julian and Marguerite were talking and Xena walked behind them slightly listening to their conversation.

"What do you think Xena?" Marguerite asked and she turned around when she didn't get an answer. Xena was leaning against the wall as she gave herself a moment hoping that her world would stop spinning.

"Are you alright?" Julian asked as he looked at her.

"Just a little dizzy," she said.

"Maybe you should go and see Pyres," he suggested and no sooner did he suggest that did Xena begin sliding down the wall. "Xena hey, hey," Julian said as he caught her as her world blacked out and she passed out. "Ulysses is going to kill us," Julian said.

"Can you pick her up?" Marguerite asked and Julian looked at his wife.

"Marguerite I am hardly twenty-four any more," he told his wife but tried picking her up none the less. He struggled some but succeeded and they went to the healer's wing where Pyres saw to Xena.

It was twenty minutes later when Xena began to come around. When she pried her eyes open she felt a cold cloth on her head and saw Marguerite sitting at her side.

"What happened?" Xena groaned out as she tried to sit up but her world began to spin again.

"Easy," Pyres said as she walked into the room.

"You passed out," Marguerite said as she took the cloth from Xena's head. "Julian carried you here and fussed about his age the entire way here," she said and Xena let out a breath.

"Marguerite told me about some of your symptoms while you were out," she began.

"And it's a stomach bug right?" Xena asked and Pyres shook her head.

"You're pregnant," Pyres told Xena who looked at her for a moment then started laughing.

"That's funny, did Julian put you up to this?" She asked as she sat up.

"It's not a joke Xena, I believe you're pregnant. If I examine you I'm sure I'll be right," Pyres said and Xena shook her head.

"That doesn't make any sense I mean I would know," Xena said.

"You're already beginning to experience morning sickness. You fainting is a sign that you need more rest. When was your last moonly cycle?" She asked and Xena sat there and thought about that.

"Last month I think…I don't know," Xena said as she thought more about it.

"Let me check you," Pyres suggested and Xena let out a breath as she fell back on the bed. Xena let Pyres check her and ten minutes later Xena was sitting in a chair drinking some tea and Marguerite joined her.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," she said with a grin and Xena let out a breath as she brought her hand up to her forehead.

"How far along am I Pyres?" Xena asked the healer who looked at her.

"I would say that you've just entered your second month, give or take a couple of days," she told her then left out of the room and Xena let out another breath as she shook her head.

"How are you feeling about this?" Marguerite asked Xena who let out a breath as she lowered her hand.

"Confused, scared, excited and anything else you can think of. I'm worried about what Ulysses is going to think. I'm wondering if it's too soon in our marriage to have a baby," Xena said.

"You name it and I'm feeling it," she said then placed her hand on her stomach.

"Well Xena you must have realized this was bound to happen. I know my son and I know the appetite he has for sex and I know you have that same appetite." Marguerite told her.

"No Marguerite I did not realize this would happen," she said as she stood and walked over to the window. She looked out of it then banged her head against the window.

"What am I going to do?" Xena asked and Marguerite walked over to her, placing her hand on her arm.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure Ulysses will be overjoyed. You just need some time to think to yourself," Marguerite said and Xena nodded.

"You're right, can this stay between you and I. I don't want anyone to know until I tell Ulysses and I want to tell him in person when he comes home," she said and Marguerite nodded.

"Okay," she said.

They left the healer's wing and Xena went back to her bedroom where she laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm pregnant," she said to herself trying to help it sink it and to think beyond her fears and worries. When she was able to do that she realized she was excited about having a baby. A life was growing inside of her and she was happy about that.

She spent much time thinking then dosed off. When she woke up she thought some more then went to find Marguerite so that she could talk to her. "Xena come in," Marguerite said as she opened the door wider so that Xena could come in.

"I've been thinking and despite the fact that I'm worried about what Ulysses will think and how this is all going to work out I'm really, really excited about having this baby," she confessed as she sat down on the sofa and Marguerite sat down next to her.

"I knew you would be," she said with a smile and Xena smiled back.

"I just keep thinking that there's a life growing inside of me and it feels wonderful," she explained to Marguerite who fully understood how she was feeling.

"But with all the excitement I'm feeling I'm really scared and worried too. We haven't been married for a year. I'm worried about if this is going to damage our marriage which means everything to me," Xena said in a thoughtful manner.

"I fully understand where you're coming from Xena. Parenthood by itself is a scary thing and it's so scary because you're entering the unknown. This may be early on in your marriage but I believe both of you together are strong enough to handle this. And I'm more than sure that Ulysses will be just as excited as you are about having a baby. I'm also sure that he's going to be just as scared and worried as you are," she informed her and Xena nodded as she thought about that then grinned as she thought about something else.

"I bet my mother is going to light up as much as you did. She's been dying for a grandchild," Xena said with a smile on her face and Marguerite smiled as well. Days passed and those days turned into weeks. Ulysses still hadn't returned but he wrote to Xena every week telling her how much he missed her and of his progressed. She wanted to tell him so much that she was pregnant but she knew that that was something she had to tell him when he got home. During these days Xena got as much rest as she could while she saw to work. Something came to her while she was walking through the small garden of the temple.

"Your body often tells you what your mind refuses to hear," Xena said out loud. "You knew?" She asked Athena who appeared next to her.

"I had an inkling," she said as she walked with Xena.

"Bit I was too stubborn to hear it," Xena said and Athena didn't answer her. "So what about my training?" Xena asked, "we'll see somewhere along the line. Right now your body is still telling you to rest," Athena told her.

"I have been resting," Xena said and Athena looked at her.

"Clearly not enough, take care of yourself Xena. You're caring for two now, your baby depends on you for good health," Athena told her then disappeared in her usual manner after she gave advice.

So as Athena advised her, Xena got more rest and took better care of herself. She relaxed most days and when she had the time she pampered herself to help her relax. Xena and Marguerite had taken to going into town for some light shopping but Xena found herself looking at baby things. She found this one teddy bear that she knew would be perfect and she bought it. A couple of more weeks passed and Ulysses had been gone a month but was on his way home. Xena had gotten his message a day before that said he would be home in two days and that made her excited yet nervous.

What Xena couldn't understand though was that she spent most of her days and nights sleeping, resting and relaxing yet she still felt incredibly tired. She spoke to Pyres about that and all the healer could tell her to do was get more rest, that's all she could do. Xena was at dinner with the rest of the family but she was barely eating because of the small pain in her stomach.

"Do you still have that stomach bug Xena?" Julian asked when he noticed she wasn't eating and Xena grinned at him as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"No, that's been long gone. I'm just not hungry tonight," she said then winced at the pain in her stomach which seemed to be getting worse.

After a couple more minutes she excused herself from the table and decided to go and lie down, figuring she needed more rest. When she got to the room her stomach was cramping even more so. She went to relieve herself when she noticed blood in her underwear and she knew that wasn't a good thing. When she was done she left the room and slowly began to make her way to Pyres as quickly as she could which was hard considering the cramps she was having.

"Xena, I was just coming to see if everything was alright," Marguerite said as she caught up with her and Xena shook her head as she leaned against the wall. "Are you alright?" She asked and Xena shook her head as she bent over some.

"My stomach is cramping real bad," she said. "I'm on my way to see Pyres," she winced as she spoke to Marguerite.

"I'll help you there," she said in a concerned voice and Xena nodded her thanks. With Marguerite helping her she got there a little quicker and as soon as Xena told Pyres about the cramps and blood she immediately wanted to check her. By the time she had gotten there the cramps had become worse and Xena was balled up in a knot as Pyres moved quickly and began to check her.

"What's happening Pyres?" Marguerite asked when she saw that Pyres was done.

"Xena," Pyres softly said as she placed her hand on Xena's arm. Xena opened her eyes and looked at Pyres seeing in her eyes that the news wasn't good.

"You're having a miscarriage," she said and Xena closed her eyes at that.

"Can't you stop it?" She groaned out and Pyres shook her head.

"The membrane sack has already broken, there's nothing I can do now but give you something for the pain." She said and Xena just closed her eyes and continued to hug her stomach. Marguerite looked at her then nodded to Pyres to do that.

"Xena…" Marguerite began but Xena stopped her.

"I'm alright," she lied and Marguerite didn't say anything else. Pyres came back into the room with a medicinal tea for Xena to help with the pain and she also told Xena that she would have to stay here so she could be watched. The pain herbs kicked in almost immediately. A shift was brought to Xena and Marguerite helped her change into it. Large bandages were placed under Xena to catch the bleeding and the herbs helped her sleep through the night and into the day.

"Is Xena alright?" Julian asked Marguerite who walked into their bedroom. She let out a breath as she sat down on the bed.

"Xena was pregnant Julian," she admitted to her husband and he looked at her in shock.

"Was?" He asked and Marguerite nodded.

"She's having a miscarriage. There was nothing Pyres could do to stop it," she informed him and he stood there for a moment before he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She says she is but I know she's not. She was so excited about having the baby and telling Ulysses," she said then let out a breath as she shook her head.

"Pyres gave her some herbs for the pain so she's resting now. I'll check on her in the morning," Marguerite said and without another word she got ready for bed but continued to think about Xena. When the next day came Xena slept a little past lunch and when she woke Marguerite was sitting by her side.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and Xena licked her lips before she replied.

"Alright," she whispered then eased onto her other side and stared at the wall. She couldn't help but feel the extreme pain that came with a miscarriage, physical and mental. She could handle the physical pain and even if she couldn't herbs would take care of that.

However she wasn't sure about the mental pain, when it came to feeling the loss of this child all she felt was pain. Pyres came in when Xena woke to check her again. "Your body hasn't passed the rest yet, that's why you're still in so much pain. Hopefully given a little more time it'll happen naturally, if not then I'll give the process a hand," Pyres informed Xena who heard her but didn't really acknowledge her, all she could acknowledge was the pain.

Twenty minutes later a messenger came running into the wing with a message for Xena but Marguerite took it. When the messenger relayed the message Marguerite walked back into the room and spoke to Xena.

"Ulysses has just arrived, he's at the docks on his way here," she told her and Xena looked at her then attempted to sit up.

"What are you doing?" Marguerite asked her.

"I can't let him see me like this," she said then stood and almost fell over if it hadn't been for Marguerite helping her.

"What's going on here?" Pyres asked as she walked back into the room.

"I'm going to meet Ulysses," Xena said.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere. Given the amount of pain that you're in you can barely stand," Pyres told her and Xena just shook her head as she looked at Marguerite.

"I have to tell him, I can't let him see me like this. Marguerite please, I don't want him to feel what I'm feeling now," she said.

Marguerite looked into her eyes then helped Xena get dressed. "My lady I'm advising against this," Pyres said to her Queen.

"We'll be back in a little bit Pyres," she told her then helped Xena out of the room and they made their way to the front of the palace. Just as they got there Ulysses carriage pulled up. Xena pulled her arm from Marguerite and stood up straight which was hard given the amount of pain she was in. She tried to wipe all traces of pain from her features and when Ulysses came up the stairs she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey," she said then smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh I've missed you so much," he said as he continued to hug her.

"I've missed you too, more than you'll ever know," she whispered to him. Tears were in her voice and in her eyes but she held them back not wanting Ulysses to see that anything was wrong.

"You alright?" He asked when the hug ended and she grinned at him but that grin didn't reach her eyes.

"Yea I'm fine," she said and Ulysses nodded then spoke to his mother as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Ulysses began telling Xena all about his trip to Boeotia as they walked and she tried to listen but the physical pain was becoming a bit much for her.

"Are you sure you're okay because you don't seem okay," Ulysses asked his wife and Xena was about to respond when she got a really bad cramp.

"Ummm," she groaned as she doubled over in pain reaching her hand back for a wall to brace herself against.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ulysses asked as he walked up to Xena who brought her hand between her legs when she felt something sticky run down her thighs. When she raised her hand it was covered in blood.

"Pyres was right you shouldn't have left," Marguerite said and Ulysses was totally in the dark.

He didn't have a clue about what was going on, why his wife was bleeding or moaning in pain. When she cried out in pain and began to slide down the wall he grabbed her and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Ulysses we need to get her back to Pyres," his mother said but all he was concentrating on was Xena as he held her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered to him and he wondered what she was sorry about.

"Ulysses," Marguerite yelled at her son and he looked at her. "Pick her up and come on," she said and he did just that.

He carried her back to the healer's wing and to the room that she had. Pyres let out a curse as she went to work on Xena murmuring about how stubborn she was.

"What's going on?" Ulysses asked Pyres who looked up at him.

"I need you two to wait outside while I tend to her then I'll fill you in," Pyres told him then ushered them both out of the room which frustrated Ulysses.

"Mother what in Tartarus is going on?" Ulysses asked his mother in a worried voice and she looked at him.

"Xena didn't have a stomach bug like she thought Ulysses. About a week or so after you left she passed out and your father had to carry her here. Pyres told her that she was pregnant," Marguerite said and Ulysses looked at her for a moment as if he hadn't heard her.

"Pregnant?" He asked and Marguerite nodded her head.

"She told me she was sorry why would she say that? Is she sorry about being pregnant?" He asked trying to get some answers to the many questions he had.

"No, no Ulysses she was excited about having a baby, real excited," she told her son.

"Then why is she sorry? I don't understand," he said and Marguerite looked down for a moment before she told her son what had to be the hardest thing she had ever told him.

"Yesterday around dinner she started having cramps. I took her to come and see Pyres who told her she was having a miscarriage and that there was no way to stop it," she said and Ulysses looked at her then let out a breath as he sat down in the chair.

"So that's what's wrong with her? She's having a miscarriage," Ulysses said and Marguerite nodded her head. Ulysses shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. He then stood and looked at the closed the door that held his wife behind it.

"I don't…" he started saying then shook his head and looked at his mother. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. How far along was she?" He asked.

"The month you were gone made it three months," she told him and he shook his head.

"I don't…" he said once more in confusion then let out a frustrated breath.

He turned around when the door opened and Pyres stepped out. "How is she?" Ulysses asked.

"She's in a great deal of pain, her body is trying to expel what's left," she told him and again he shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't understand this," he yelled in frustration then let out a calming breath when she felt his mother's hand on his arm. "She was pregnant one minute and then the next she's not? What happened?" He asked them both but mainly Pyres who looked at him with understanding in her eyes.

"Her body just wasn't ready for it, there's no other explanation. Xena said she felt tired all the time no matter how much rest she got. There was nothing any one could do to prevent this, it just wasn't meant to be," she told him and Ulysses let out a breath.

"Can I see her?" He asked and Pyres nodded. Ulysses walked into the room and sat down softly on the bed next to Xena. He looked at her then rung out a near by cloth and dabbed her face, removing some of the sweat. Xena opened her eyes and looked at Ulysses who looked back at her.

"Did your mother tell you?" Xena whispered and Ulysses nodded as he sat the cloth to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me in one of your letters?" He gently asked her.

"I wanted to tell you in person that you were going to be a daddy," she said with a small grin then swallowed hard as pain engulfed her. "I'm glad I didn't tell you. Your hopes wouldn't have gotten up like mine and you're spared the pain," she whispered to him and he looked at her in a strange way.

"What pain am I spared? Even now I'm hurting because you are. And Xena it's not your fault that our child is gone," he whispered to her and she brought her hand up to her eyes as she began crying. Ulysses leaned down and hugged her and she returned his hug, hugging him tightly as she tried to keep the mental pain at bay.

"It hurts," she whispered in his ear and he nodded as he pulled back some to look at her.

"I know," he said as he looked into her pain filled eyes. "I'm here now and I'm going to help you through this," he whispered to her as he pushed her hair back some. Xena tilted her head back and moaned in pain as she held on tightly to Ulysses' shirt. "Pyres did you give her something for the pain?" Ulysses called to the healer and Pyres walked into the room and nodded.

"I did but outside of knocking her out there's nothing I can do. It has to pass its course," she told him and Ulysses nodded his head.

Time passed and to Ulysses and Xena that half an hour that passed seemed like a lifetime. Ulysses couldn't stand seeing Xena in pain and it seemed as if the pain got worse as time passed. Marguerite stayed to help them but more to see Xena through it because she knew this was a hard time for them both. Xena lay on her side facing Ulysses and her eyes were often closed as she moaned in pain, while she gripped the sheets and Ulysses' hand. He continued to sit next to her and wipe her face from the sweat that broke out from the pain.

"Will you do something for me?" She whispered out.

"Anything," he said and Xena swallowed as more pain racked through her body.

"Sing, it doesn't matter what just sing," she moaned out and Ulysses nodded his head.

"Live in my house…I'll be your shelter," he sung slowly in his deep voice and Marguerite sat off to the side and listen to her son. "Just pay me back… with one thousand kisses," and when he sung that he got a smile from Xena and Marguerite. "Be my lover," he dragged out lover then whispered the next part. "And I'll…cover you," he sung and Xena smiled at that. "Open your door…I'll be your tenant…don't got much baggage to lay at your feet…but sweet kisses I've got--to spare…I'll be there and I'll cover you," he continued to sing.

"oooohhhh…I think they meant it…when they said you can't buy love…now I know you can rent it…a new lease you were, my love…on life…all--my life…I've long to discover…something as true as this is. So with a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you, if you're cold and you're lonely…you've got one dinar only…I'll cover you…when you're worn out and tired…when your heart has expired," he sung that song to Xena with soul and as she listened to it, it seemed to pushed the pain back some or at the very least help her deal with it. "Oohhh lover…I'll cover you," he sung as he wiped her forehead. "Oohh lover…I'll cover you," he whispered and ended his song.

"That was beautiful Ulysses," Marguerite said and Ulysses nodded.

"Yes it was," Xena whispered to him. An hour later Pyres was checking Xena and her body was finally doing what it was supposed to.

"I know it's hard but relax your body Xena and don't fight it," Pyres advised her and Xena looked up at the ceiling as she cried in pain. Ulysses held her hand and wiped her forehead and tears from her face.

"Mmmm," she groaned as the cramps intensified again and again. "Aaahhhh," Xena cried as her body arched in pain. She banged her free hand on the bed and Marguerite took her hand and held it and Xena was thankful for it.

Wave after wave went through her until her body had expelled everything. She let out a breath and her body lowered back to the bed as the pain lessened considerably.

"That was it," Pyres said as she grabbed the blood soaked sheets and bandages. She placed them on the floor and replaced them with some clean ones then began to clean Xena's sex and thighs, removing the blood. "You're going to bleed normally for a couple of days and then it'll stop and you're going to be sore for a while," Pyres said and Xena just closed her eyes and let out a breath. Ulysses caressed her hair then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Have her drink this, it'll ease what pain she has left," Pyres said as she handed Ulysses a cup. He helped a semi-conscience Xena drink the tea and within minutes she fell asleep. Ulysses sent a silent prayer to Athena thanking her that it was now over and Xena was no longer in pain, physical pain anyway. When the next day came Pyres allowed Xena to return to their chambers but wanted her to take it real easy for the next couple of weeks.

"Easy," Ulysses said as he helped Xena stand from the bed as they prepared to walk back to their room. She winced from the soreness as she stood up straight and let out a breath.

"Xena stop being stubborn and let me you carry you there," he said and Xena shook her head. They had already had this talk, she wanted to walk back to the room not be carried there as if she were a helpless child.

"I can make it Ulysses," she told him confidently and he didn't say anything else he just helped her walked back to the room. They took their time but it took a lot out of Xena and when they made it there she was exhausted. "Let me sit down for a minute," she said when the walked into the room and Ulysses helped her over to the sofa.

He closed the door and locked it then walked back over to Xena. "You ready?" He asked and she nodded. Using the arm of the sofa she winced once more as she stood. She went to walk when her legs gave out on her and Ulysses caught her. He gently lifted her into his arms and she didn't complain as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and allowed him to carry her into the bedroom. He gently placed her into the bed and she let out a breath as she lay back on the pillows and her body succumbed to the softness of the bed.

Ulysses pulled the cover up over her then sat down next to her. "It's about lunch time do you want anything?" He asked her and Xena shook her head as she turned onto her side.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered and Ulysses nodded as he caressed her cheek.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked and she shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"Alright well I'm gonna go see my dad for a minute but I'll be right back," he told her and she nodded her head. Ulysses placed a kiss on her forehead then stood and left the room.

"Hey," Ulysses greeted his father as he walked into the office.

"Ulysses, how are you doing son?" Julian asked as he stood and walked over to his son.

"I'm…fine," he said as he thought about it, there was nothing he really could say. He hadn't taken the time to analyze his feelings he was just worried about Xena right now. "In shock really, I come home and one minute she's pregnant and the next she's not," he explained to his father as he sat down in the chair.

"And how is Xena?" Julian asked as he sat down as well.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know," Ulysses said then sat there and collected his thoughts.

"She's Xena, she's putting on a brave front but she's in pain, a lot," Ulysses confided in his father and Julian nodded.

"I know that pain, for a while your mother and I tried to have a baby and every time she became pregnant soon after she would loose the baby." Julian told his son and Ulysses listened to him because he had never heard about this.

"Two years we tried, two," Julian said thinking about those days. "Two years of pain and disappointment. Your mother's pain was what was hardest on me, her pain and disappointment in myself that I could not give her what she craved the most," Julian recalled.

"How did you get through it?" Ulysses questioned and Julian looked at his son for a moment as he was brought out of his memories.

"It was hard, very hard of course it became easier once you came along and then your sister," said Julian with a grin as he looked at his son with pride in his eyes. "Mostly we had to talk to each other about how we were feeling but talking wasn't all together enough. I just had to be there for her, comfort her when she needed and even when she didn't. See Ulysses no matter how much pain you may be feeling it is nothing compared to what Xena is feeling. She knew the life inside of her, she felt its presence and then it was suddenly taken from her."

Julian told his son and Ulysses listened to his father. "I'm sure she's in a great deal of pain but having you here with her, holding her hand, talking to her and comforting her will be enough to see her through it, to see you both through it," Julian advised his son and Ulysses listened to it all.

Ulysses sat there for a moment and thought about what was just told to him and he knew what he had to do. "Dad I know I've been gone for a month and I need to tell you everything that's happen in Boeotia but I'm going to take a couple of days off for Xena." He said and Julian nodded his head.

"That's fine and I'll come to you with a more accurate report rather than the one Virgil gave me," Julian said and nodded. "I was about to suggest that myself." He said and Ulysses nodded the stood.

"I have to go but let me know when you want the briefing to be," Ulysses said and Julian nodded.

"Of course," he said. Ulysses left his father's office and headed straight back to their chambers. When he got there he found his mother was there also.

"You have to eat something Xena," Marguerite told her.

"Mother," Ulysses said as he walked into the bedroom.

"She's more stubborn than you, she won't eat," Marguerite mumbled and complained.

"She's not hungry," he said then looked at his mother.

"Just leave it there and I'll see if I can get her to eat a little something," Ulysses said to his mother just to calm her down.

"All right fine." She said then placed a bowl in her hand back on its tray and left.

"Thanks mom," Ulysses told her and she looked at him and nodded her head. "She's going to need you the most Ulysses," Marguerite told her son then left their chambers. Ulysses walked over to the bed and Xena was still in the same position she was in when he left.

He didn't say anything all he did was quietly take off his boot and loosened his shirt a little bit just so he was comfortable. He then got into the bed and lay behind Xena. He turned on his side and eased up behind her. He placed his arm around her waist and she held her as tightly as he could without causing her more pain. Marguerite didn't understand but it seemed as if Ulysses did. He knew she wasn't hungry but how did she know that what she was craving for was him holding her and just feeling the comfort of his arms.

And he had given her just that. Without any thought Ulysses got into the bed and held on and that was all she needed, all she wanted at the moment. She brought her hand up to his arm and caressed it as she just lay there. "Are you in any pain?" He whispered to her and Xena shook her head.

"No I'm alright; I just…need some rest that's all. I'll be back to myself with a little rest," she whispered to him and Ulysses nodded and continued to hold her. With being in his arms she managed to fall asleep quiet easily and Ulysses continued to hold her even though he stayed awake.

As he lay there all he could think about was how this was going to affect Xena. He was still in shock by the entire situation but a part of him was saddened by the loss of his unborn child, a child he didn't know about but his child none the less. He would deal with his own loss in time but he was worried about what this would do to Xena. According to his mother she was real excited about having a baby, her hopes had gotten up she felt a life within her and now it was gone, it had been taken from her without a moments notice. How would she deal with it? Ulysses wondered. Even now she was becoming a bit withdrawn but who wouldn't after something like this.

He just hoped and prayed that she would confide in him about whatever she maybe feeling. He would make sure that she knew that he was there for her, he would reinforce that over and over just so she knew. After a while Ulysses did manage to dose off and he woke up an hour later. Xena was still asleep and he was pretty sure that she needed her rest so he eased out from under her careful not to wake her. Once he was out of the bed he looked at her and brushed his hand against her forehead as she continued to sleep.

He went about the room silently doing minor things then sent for a small lunch for him and Xena, sending the food back that his mother brought to the room. Ulysses sat at the desk and looked over some of the documents he brought home, reacquainting himself with them. When the food was brought to the room he sat his work to the side. He sat the tray down on the nightstand then sat down on the bed and looked at Xena as she continued to sleep. He hated to wake her but he knew that she needed to eat something to help her get her strength back. "Xena," he called and she moaned and after a minute opened her eyes.

"I've got some soup for you," he said and she looked at him.

"I'm not hungry," she told him and he nodded.

"I know but you need to eat something," he said and she just stared up at the ceiling. "Please, for me," he pleaded with her and she let out a breath as she looked at her husband.

"Fine," she said then began to sit up in bed but slowly as she was still sore.

"Here," Ulysses said as he prepared to help her but she gently pushed him away.

"I got it," she told him and he nodded but put some pillows behind her back so that she was comfortable.

He picked up the bowl from the tray and handed it to her with a spoon and a piece of bread. "Why are you eating soup?" Xena questioned her husband before she took a spoonful of the chicken soup.

"I don't really have much of an appetite either," he admitted to her and Xena nodded and they basically ate in silence. When they were finished Ulysses took Xena's bowl from her and sat it on the tray then removed the tray from the nightstand. He sat back on the bed and looked at Xena who was staring out into space.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly as if the question would hurt her. Xena turned her head and looked at him then shook her head.

"Not really, what's there to talk about. I was pregnant and now I'm not. I had a miscarriage it happens to a lot of women," she said but she seemed to be trying to convince herself of that than to assure Ulysses that she was fine.

"It may happen to a lot of women but that doesn't stop them from feeling the pain of the loss of a child, that doesn't stop you from feeling that pain," Ulysses whispered to her and Xena just looked down at her hands.

They sat there in silence and Ulysses looked around the room as if he was going to find an answer somewhere. Strangely enough he found something that would hopefully help. He stood as he spotted the teddy bear on her dresser sitting on top of her jewelry box. He picked it up and looked at it. It was an unusual bear but unique and beautiful. "My mother said you were really excited about having the baby. You went shopping," he said and Xena listened although she tried not to. "I guess on one of your trips into town is when you bought this," Ulysses said as he turned around and walked back over to the bed with the teddy bear in hand.

He sat down and handed Xena the bear. She looked at it for a moment before she took it from him. She looked at it and all those thoughts she had when she bought the bear came running back into her mind. Tears filled her eyes and once actually fell but she quickly wiped it away. "I was just browsing through the store really. I wanted to do the real shopping when you came home, after I had told you. But this bear caught my eye, I don't know why. I suppose because it's unlike any I had ever seen. I thought it would be perfect for our child so I bought it just in case it wouldn't be there by the time you came home." She explained to him then let out a breath and handed the bear back to him.

"It's pointless now, you can give it to someone who has a child," she mumbled then scooted back down in the bed. She lay on her side facing away from him and Ulysses let out a breath as he looked at his grief stricken wife even though she tried not to show it. Unknown to him, tears ran down Xena's face and she angrily wiped them away. She was determined to not let this pain take hold of her. She would not be crumbled into a crying mess by it. Women lost babies everyday, what made her any different? Why should she cry for something that was obviously not meant to be? She wouldn't, she was more than determined not to.

It was over and done with and now it was time to get on with her life as if this had never happened. A week passed by then another and Xena did exactly what she had set her mind to. She ignored the entire situation as if nothing had ever happened. On more than one occasion Ulysses tried to get her to talk about it but she just shrugged him off and told him that she was fine. Physically her body was back to normal. Pyres was surprised at how quickly she recovered but with Ulysses seeing to her every need and holding her every chance he got it was next to impossible for her not to recover as quickly as she did.

She put on a good front for everyone, showing them all that this was a minor thing, nothing to be fussed over. In the inside though the pain was still there only she kept it boxed up, like a tightly packed gift only she had no plans of opening this gift. Even though she had the pain under control sometimes small bits of it found a way to leak out. When that happened she found herself thinking about what could have been and what she had lost. Times like these she was quiet, withdrawn. She took to being on the balcony of the bedroom and looking out at the scenery. When more than just a bit of the pain leaked out of its prison a tear or two was known to roll down her cheek.

It was during one of these times that Ulysses walked out onto the balcony. He stood behind Xena and placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner. She brushed the tears a way in a manner that seemed as if she was scratching her face. "How long are you going to try to keep ignoring this?" Ulysses asked and Xena turned around and looked at him.

"I'm not ignoring anything," she told him then walked back inside. Ulysses let out a breath and followed her.

"Xena you had a miscarriage and it's alright for you to feel pain from it. I'm not going to think less of you because you're in pain over the loss of our child, no one is," he told her and Xena nodded as she turned and looked at him.

"You're right and I've felt that pain, I dealt with it and it's gone," she told him as she walked up to him. "I'm fine," she told him as she took his hands in hers. "It hurt loosing the baby, it did but with your help I've gotten through it. So believe me when I say I'm alright," she told him as she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Her mouth said one thing but her eyes said another. He wanted to believe her but he couldn't because he knew for a fact that she was still hurting. Only he couldn't understand why it was that she wouldn't let him or anyone else help her. When Xena thought that he had given the conversation up she leaned in and kissed him softly.

When she the ended she caressed his cheek as she looked into his eyes before she walked away. "A wise woman once said I bleed when you bleed, I hurt when you hurt," Ulysses quoted Xena herself and she stopped what she was doing when she heard that. "You may try to hide your pain from the others and even yourself but you can't hide it from me," he told her in a confident tone. "If the pain is gone Xena then tell me what pain it is that I'm feeling," Ulysses asked her and she spun around and looked at him.

"I don't know, maybe it's your own pain but I know it's not mine," she told him.

"Xena…" he began but she cut him off.

"Enough Ulysses," she shouted at him and he looked at her. She let out a breath as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Damn it, why do you keep bringing this up?" She yelled at him after a minute of silence.

"Because I'm worried about you," he said in a patient, soft tone and Xena let out a breath as she looked at him.

"Don't be alright, I keep telling you that I'm fine and I am, I am," she told him trying to convince him and herself once more but it wasn't working.

"Xena it is not as simple as you're trying to make it," he told her.

"Yes it is," she replied without thought.

"No it can't be, losing something as precious as a life never is." He pushed the subject and Xena pushed back.

"It can," she yelled at him. "It can," she repeated once more as if it would help it sink in. "I was pregnant for three months then I lost the baby. Two of those months I didn't even know I was pregnant. I didn't have time to bond with the baby so the pain that I felt when I had the miscarriage was minimal. That's the end of it and let's leave it there," Xena told him in an authoritative voice and Ulysses looked at her.

"Xena," he said getting ready to begin anew.

"Ulysses Please!" She cried. "Let's leave it there," she pleaded in a broken whisper. Ulysses looked at her and could see that she needed a reprieve from this battle so he let it go with a nod. Xena let out a breath of relief when she saw that he had given up. "Thank you," she said then let out a breath of exhaustion. "I don't know about you but I'm tired," she said as she pulled back the covers on the bed and got in. Ulysses nodded and went around the room turning down all the lanterns until the only light that was left was the fireplace. He got into bed lying on his back and he looked over at Xena who was on her side facing away from him.

He let out a breath and got comfortable in bed. He looked up at the ceiling as thoughts of what just happened raced through his mind until a restless sleep took him. Xena on the other hand ignored all of her thoughts and tried to push tonight's conversation out of her mind. With success she was able to fall asleep but what the mind doesn't deal with while it's awake it deals with through dreams while you're asleep. Xena made it through half of the night peacefully before her sleep was interrupted by nightmares.

These dreams were particularly vivid and she saw the scene unfold before her eyes. At first the dream started off nice. She had the baby and she was looking down at it in its bassinet. Then as the dream progressed it seemed that the baby disappeared without any warning of any kind. She searched all around the nursery, their chambers then the palace and the baby couldn't be found anywhere. There wasn't even a trace, nothing to say that the baby had even existed. At that point she woke from the dream. She lay awake with her heart pounding with light sweat on her face and neck. She rose up slightly on her elbows as she ran her free hand over her face and though her hair.

"You alright?" Ulysses asked in a sleepy voice. He was still lying on his back and was still somewhat asleep when he noticed a bit of movement from Xena.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. It was just a dream," she told him and Ulysses acknowledge her explanation with a grunt as he began to dose back off to sleep. Xena lay back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as she thought about the dream. She couldn't deny it, the dream had shaken her to the core. Especially since it spoke on her fears and thoughts she tried to ignore.

At that moment she found herself in need of comfort but she didn't want to wake Ulysses and she definitely didn't want to tell him what the dream was about. She knew it would just set him off again. So without waking him she eased into his arms. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his midsection. Ulysses wasn't that asleep to not notice when Xena moved into his arms. In the back of his mind he knew whatever dream she had that it bothered her more than she let on. Without a word he brought his arm up and pulled her closer to him, holding on tight to her so that she could find the comfort that she sought.

Xena got comfortable and was able to dose back off to sleep while Ulysses placed a kiss on her forehead and did the same. When morning came Ulysses asked Xena about her dream and she brushed him off by telling him it was just a weird dream nothing out of the ordinary. Weeks passed and things weren't getting any better for Xena or easier for Ulysses. Try as he might he couldn't get her to talk about her feelings on loosing the baby. Now and days those small conversations turned into arguments as did many things. It seemed to Ulysses and everyone else that Xena was filled with an anger that seemed to manifest itself out of no where.

The smallest things would set her off; from something being misplaced to a mundane question. Ulysses could handle when she snapped on him but it was becoming so bad that she was arguing from his parents on down to a couple of the servants. He had to intervene one day when he came upon Xena arguing with Sarah over something that had been misplaced in the room. "Hey, hey what is going on here?" Ulysses questioned as he stepped between the two of them. Sarah was barely arguing back but Ulysses didn't approve of the tongue lashing she was taking from Xena.

"Will one of you explain to me what's going on here?" Ulysses demanded as he looked from Xena to Sarah.

"It seems my lord that the lady disapproves of the way your chambers is being cleaned." Sarah explained and Ulysses looked at Xena.

"Is this true?" He asked and she looked at him, her defiant eyes staring back into his own.

"Things are being moved around and I can't find anything. I want someone else to clean our chambers," she told Ulysses and began to direct her next couple of statements towards Sarah when Ulysses cut her off.

"Enough," Ulysses shouted calmly at her. "What is wrong with you?" He asked as he gently pulled her off to the side away from Sarah.

"Nothing I just want another maid to clean our chambers," she said as she folded her arms.

"We're not getting another maid Xena, Sarah does a great job especially when you're not yelling in her face about nonsense," Ulysses berated his wife then held his hand up as she was about to have a go at him. "I don't want to hear it, just please go apologize to her," Ulysses gently demanded and Xena stubbornly looked at him for a couple of moments then let out a huff as she basically stomped over to Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I seem to be in a bad mood lately and I don't mean to take it out on you. You do a great job cleaning our chambers and I would love if you continued to do so," Xena apologized and Sarah bowed her head in respect.

"Of course my lady," she said then bowed to Ulysses before she went down the hall.

"Did you hear the way she said 'my lady' it's like she's mocking me," Xena told Ulysses who shook his head as he grabbed her arm.

"Let's go," he said as he began pulling her and Xena began to follow so he released her arm.

They walked to his office and when they were there Ulysses closed the door behind them. "What is your problem?" Ulysses asked his wife and she looked at him.

"Nothing," she told him and he nodded in a way that showed frustration.

"Nothing is your answer for everything these days, well let me tell you something. I'm tired of you snapping on me and arguing with me about every little thing and so is everyone else." Ulysses said and Xena looked at him.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm annoying and bothering you guys," she said in a bitter tone.

"It's not even that Xena. Where is all this anger coming from?" He asked and she looked at him with her eyes burning because they were having this conversation.

"What anger?" She asked in a raised voice.

"That anger," he said as he pointed at her eyes. "That anger in your eyes that is directed at me when I haven't even done you anything," he told her and Xena suddenly realized that she had been angry all the time lately and she didn't know why.

"You're right and I'm sorry," she told him and he looked at her letting out a tired breath.

"I don't want an apology Xena, I want an explanation. What is going on with you my love? All this anger is so unlike you. And you're putting up this wall, this invisible wall in front of you trying to keep everyone from getting close to you including me. What's that about?"

Ulysses questioned and she shook her head not having the answers, nor was she looking for them at the moment. "I don't know," she said in a careless attitude which of course Ulysses picked up on.

"Fine, whatever Xena but what I do know is that you will never get into another servant's face like that without just cause. And a couple of misplaced things in our room is not just cause," he told Xena as he walked up to her so that he was standing in her face. "Don't let it happen again. Are we clear?" He questioned her and she looked into his eyes. She wanted to be defiant especially since it was her nature but she wasn't in the mood and she sensed that she had pushed Ulysses to the end of his patience.

So with gritted teeth she answered, "crystal," she said then turned and left his office slamming the door behind her.

Ulysses let out a breath and shook his head as he sat down on his sofa and thought about what he was going to do with Xena, things couldn't go on for much longer like this. Still feeling angry Xena headed to the training grounds where she was more than sure she would be able to work off her anger. The soldiers were willing to take a shot at Xena. They wanted to test their skills against hers as well as be taught a couple of things.

On that day however, they got more than they bargained for. She was almost like a killing machine, emphasis on the killing. Had this been a battle instead of a sparring match they all would possibly be dead. As it were she wasn't showing any mercy during this sparring match, not even a bit. There were some who fell to the ground unconscious and they were pulled out of harms way. The ones who fell and were able to get back up again either left the match or got back in for another dose, those were labeled the crazy or brave ones.

"Ulysses we have to talk," Julian said as he burst into his son's office, Marguerite trailing behind him.

"Do you ever knock?" He asked his father still irritated with the situation with Xena.

"What is it that we have to talk about? Must be serious because you brought mother along," said Ulysses as he stood and went to pour himself a drink.

"Son, you have to do something about Xena, she's…" Julian began and Ulysses held up his hand. "I've already handled it for the day," he told his father then took a sip of the wine.

"Do you call her beating up the soldiers handling it?" Marguerite asked her son.

"Well at least she's not in here yelling at all of us about something," he mumbled then flopped down in a chair. "Truth is, I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me, she won't talk to anyone. She's just keeping it bottled up inside and oddly enough she thinks that it's working for her. Which it could be but its not working for us." He said in an almost defeated tone. "I've tried everything to at least coax a little bit out of her at a time but she's…" he explained then let out a frustrated breath as he stood.

"She's thrown up these walls, keeping everyone at an arms length so she doesn't get hurt. The problem is I can't seem to find a way to get pass those walls, she's good at putting them up to protect herself. That's why it took me months, months before we got to where we were in our relationship," Ulysses emphasized months so that his parents could understand that this wouldn't easily fixed.

"I blame you for falling in love and marrying such a complex woman," Julian fussed at his son and Ulysses grinned.

"Julian!" Marguerite exclaim as she hit her husband on the arm as a reprimand for his comment and Ulysses grinned.

"It's alright mother, I know what kind of woman Xena is, and it's why I love her so." He said then let out a breath, "it is also why this won't be easy," he said as he contemplated things.

"Well son I'm praying to Athena that she shows us the way quick, if not I don't know what we're going to do," she said and Ulysses nodded in agreement. Athena was the one person to pray about this to. Maybe Xena would listen to her, get her to see reason where the others had failed. Maybe she could get pass those walls and help Xena confront her pain so that she could really begin healing.

Far above the kingdom of Ithaca Ulysses' prayers did not go unheard. Athena heard every last one of them from everyone and she was also keeping an eye on Xena herself. She had to admit she did not like what she was seeing, this anger this darkness was not at all good. "You know I never knew how much of a fireball she was until now," a dark figured man said as he appeared next to Athena. He was a tall, muscular handsome man with the built of a seasoned warrior yet held the elegance of a thousand Kings.

"What do you want Ares?" Athena questioned her annoying opposite counterpart. Ares was the God of War he stood for everything that Athena despised. War, murder, bloodlust, conquest and other nasty things that went with his territory.

"I came to admire the one you have chosen," he said in his deep silky voice while he brought his hand up to stroke his beard. "Though looking at her she seems too much for you to handle," Ares said with a delighted grin as he looked down into the small pool which held the scene of Xena continuing to fight the soldiers. "She has that spark, that fire and that darkness that I can mold to be so much more, so much more," he said more to himself than to Athena who frowned upon this.

"Luckily for you she's already spoken for," Athena reminded him along with adding her on touch of a warning in there.

"I thought you were all about wisdom?" He questioned her, "yet at the moment you seemed to have forgotten the rules of a Chosen and its God. You Chose Xena, you chose to bond yourself to her and in a small way her to you. But," he said as he began to circle her with an obvious menace about his moves. "If a Chosen is unsatisfied with their God then they can break their half of the bond and chose another," Ares said with a delightful grin.

"Even if she were dissatisfied with me, she would never choose you. She opposes all that you stand for," Athena told the handsome God and Ares chuckled a deep laugh.

"Don't be so sure," he whispered in her ear and it made all the hairs on her body stand up. "Mortals or so fragile, they really shouldn't let all that pain just fester," he said with a grin and it was obvious that he delighted in other's pain because it was a way into their souls. "I'll give it a couple more days and I'm more than sure she'll take me up on my offer. She has a lot of potential, a lot," Ares said just before he vanished and Athena let out a curse. She had forestalled involving herself in this matter. Every time there is a crisis she didn't want Xena to have to depend on her but now it was crucial that she stepped in.

She knew exactly what she had to do but waited until Xena was off of the training grounds. When Xena had worked off most of her anger she left the grounds and headed back to the palace to take a shower. As she walked back to the palace she felt the presence of Athena and waited for her to make herself known. When she didn't in a timely fashion which was fast enough for Xena she got her attention. Xena threw her sword to a near by tree and Athena appeared a couple of inches away from the sword. "You know I hate it when you watch me," Xena grumbled out as she walked over to get her sword.

"You knew I was there," Athena said as she watched Xena pull the sword free then walk away. "I came to talk to you," Athena said.

"About what?" Xena demanded not asked.

"About all this anger and hostility you seem to be holding in," she said.

"The only anger and hostility I have is towards those who keep pestering me about something that happened a month ago," Xena shouted to Athena who got a glimpse of the darkness Ares spoke of and that she did not like. "And if you're here to badger me about that same thing then my first question to you is where were you? Why didn't you help me?" Xena asked the goddess and Athena looked at her keeping a calm demeanor.

"I couldn't help you Xena, some things, whether good or bad, are meant to be. I wasn't allowed to interfere," she explained to the enraged woman.

"Yet here you are now interfering," she threw back at her and continued walking.

"I do so now not because I want to but because I must," she informed Xena who continued walking as Athena spoke. So Athena appeared before her and Xena looked at her.

"Move," she told Athena who looked at her.

"This must end Xena, you must face this pain so that you can let go of all this anger and move on with your life." Athena said and Xena just raised an eyebrow at her as if saying 'fat chance of that happening'.

Athena saw that look and did what she had to do. With the quickness of Hermes she placed her hand over Xena's heart and the other on her head. Xena tried to back away from Athena but was unable to do so. She then closed her eyes as she felt a force enter her body. It went through her body quickly, hard and with a purpose. When Athena was done she removed her hands and looked at Xena who was bent over. "What did you do?" Xena asked as she regained her senses.

"I did what you refused to do and now the healing can begin," Athena cryptically said then disappeared leaving Xena standing there confused and worried.

Xena made it back to the palace without any more interruptions and she went straight back to their chambers. Once she was there she took a shower and wondered what it was Athena had done to her. She didn't really feel any different except for the feeling that she wasn't as in control as she liked to be but that was because Athena had caught her off guard. After her shower Xena went to see about some work at the temple and stayed there until dinner time. As she walked back to the palace she seemed to notice every little thing that was going on. She smiled when some kids ran passed her in the palace. "Excuse me my lady," they yelled and that same pang of happiness brought her a pang of great sadness that that wasn't one of her children running by her.

She shook her head and dismissed that thought and continued on to the dinning hall. Once she was there she bit everyone a good evening and sat down. Ulysses arrived a couple of minutes after her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey you alright?" He asked noticing her blank stare which she broke for him.

"Yea," she said with a smile then leaned in and gave him a brief kiss. They sat at the table and conversed with one another when, during and after dinner was brought out. Ulysses noticed that Xena was a bit quieter than normal, not that it hadn't been a break from her usual snaps and snide remarks but he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong.

As they were eating dessert a small ball came lightly bouncing and rolling towards Xena. She caught it just before it could hit her leg or go under the table. She looked around and spotted a little girl who seemed to be two or three. She trotted over to Xena without fear and Xena looked down into the big brown eyes. "Is this your ball?" She softly asked the toddler who nodded as she gummed her finger.

"My lady I am so sorry," a servant said as she rushed up to the table and took her daughter's hand.

"It's quite alright. We were just talking about her pretty ball," Xena said as she handed the ball back to the toddler. "Thank you," she mumbled and Xena grinned.

"You are quite welcomed," she told her then ran her hand over her hair in a loving gesture but that small act brought too many feelings to the surface for Xena. She quickly pulled back and smiled at the girl then her mother before they walked away. Ulysses had watched the entire exchange and now he was wondering what Xena was thinking but Xena didn't give him the chance.

"I have a couple of things to see to in the room before I go to bed. I'll see you there," she told him then quickly stood and left before he had a chance to utter a word.

"Whatever talk you had with her must have worked," Marguerite told her son.

"Maybe," he said as he watched Xena leave the hall. "Well at least she's not fussing. She can be quite mean when she wants to, you know she hurt my feelings a couple of times," Camilla said and Ulysses grinned at his sister.

"You're just too soft sometimes Camilla," he told her and that of course led to one of their arguments. Xena walked quickly back to the room and she ran straight for the balcony as if being there would solve all her problems. She walked onto the balcony and into that fresh night air where she let out a breath of relief to calm her raging emotions.

'_What is going on with you? You've never let small stuff like that get to you before. You've got to get control of yourself Xena. This situation is over and done with, has been for a month. There no need for you to succumb to it now. You've beaten it. It was just a momentary lapse of weakness'_ she thought as she tried to gain control over her emotions and put them back where she kept them. She was grateful that Ulysses hadn't followed behind her. It gave her some time to reign in her emotions and compose herself. She spent most of that time on the balcony just trying to relax and not think about anything or anyone. At that moment she just wanted to feel nothing.

She was getting ready for bed when Ulysses walked into the room. "Hey," Ulysses said as he sat down on the bed and began taking off his boots.

"Hey," she replied back keeping her back to him for a bit longer.

"You left the table kind of in a rush," he said in a soft tone and Xena nodded her head.

"Yea I had some things I needed to see to before bed." She said and Ulysses nodded accepting that answer when he knew that it wasn't the right one.

"Camilla and I had one of our arguments tonight, it was actually invigorating," he said with a grin on his face and Xena grinned as she turned and looked at him.

"You just love picking on your sister," she said as she walked by him.

"Its fun," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. He stood in front of her and she stood in front of him both looking at the other. "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier today," Ulysses said.

"Its fine I was way out of line, I guess I needed someone to yell back at me," she said with a small grin and Ulysses grinned as he shook his head at Xena. "Always a power struggle with you," he said in a light tone that said that wasn't a bad thing and Xena picked up on it.

"Always," she whispered to him and they met for a kiss. The kiss was very soft, very tender at first. As they continued to kiss Ulysses pulled Xena a little tighter to his body as their kiss began to deepen. However before the kiss could get too deep Xena pulled back and shook her head. "I can't," she whispered to him as she looked down. He knew what she was going though and didn't push her.

"It's okay," he whispered to her then placed a kiss on her forehead before he went to finish getting ready for bed. Once they were in bed it didn't take them long to fall asleep but they wouldn't sleep peacefully into the night.

A couple of hours after midnight Xena began to toss and turn in her sleep as well as mumble. She was having that same nightmare again where the baby disappeared and she couldn't find it. Only this time she had just had the baby and when she reached her arms out to hold it the baby was pulled back from her. Hooded figures passed the baby around and down, further and further away from Xena. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the baby back. "This child will be taken from you as will all your children. You will never have a child," a cloaked figured said then disappeared with the baby in its hands and Xena screamed.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as she popped up in the bed body covered in sweat, heart racing and pounding so hard it felt as if it wanted to pound its way through. Ulysses sat up and turned up a lantern so that he could see. He could see Xena's body shaking and his first instinct was to reach out for her and hold her. At that moment his arms were what she needed but what she feared the most. For when he wrapped his arms around her the dam broke. All that she had been holding inside came flooding out and she began to cry. She turned in Ulysses' arms and held onto him tighter and the tighter he held her, the harder she cried.

"Please don't let me go," she cried and Ulysses shook his head.

"Never," he whispered to her and continued to hold her as she cried. He didn't ask any questions, he didn't need to. He knew what she was crying over, what she was crying for. She continued to cry and cry until she cried herself to sleep and Ulysses continued to hold her and let out a breath of relief that she had finally let go of all the pain she had been holding on to. When morning came and the sun had risen Ulysses was still in bed holding Xena as she slept. She often woke up periodically crying all over again and he just continued to hold her and whisper words of encouragement to her.

He knew he had to get up at least to inform his father that he wouldn't be working today, this was much more important. No sooner than he thought that there was a knock on the door. He eased himself from under Xena and went to answer it finding his concerned parents on the other side.

"Come in," he told him.

"You're usually up at this hour, no one has seen you or Xena so we were worried," Julian explained their presence.

"Is everything okay?" Marguerite asked her son and Ulysses looked at her with a small grin.

"That prayer you and I and I'm sure everyone else sent to Athena, she heard us." He said and they looked at him.

"Has she talked to you?" Marguerite asked and Ulysses shook his head.

"No, she woke up from a bad dream and just started crying and hasn't stopped sense. It's a relief to me because she's finally acknowledging the pain," Ulysses said and Marguerite nodded as well. When Ulysses moved Xena stirred somewhat and when she heard voices in living room she sat up in bed. She first thing she noticed was this great pain in her chest and she tried with all her might to control it, to put it back in its box and this time she would seal it up tighter.

"Ulysses," she softly called his name as she walked into the room and he approached her.

"Hey," he said as he took her hand.

"How are you feeling this morning Xena?" Marguerite asked.

"Tired, confused," she said then tears came to her eyes. "Angry," she said as she wiped them away.

"Why are you angry?" Marguerite questioned as if she were a counselor.

"I'm angry with myself for letting this happen. I have nothing to cry over," she said and Ulysses looked at her.

"You have everything to cry over. You lost a child Xena," he softly reminded her and she brought her hands up to her face to cover her eyes as she cried.

"I know that," she cried out then let out a breath as she tried to reign in her tears but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working she wondered?

Ulysses walked over to comfort her but she held her hand out stopping him. "Don't. Please," she told him and he looked at him.

"Why won't you let me comfort you?" He asked and Xena looked at him as tears ran down her face.

"Because you're just going to make me cry more and that's not what I need," she told him.

"It is, you need to release that pain," he told her.

"NO," she shouted at him as she tired to hold back her tears once more. "I need this to stop," she pointing towards herself and then it came to her. Athena had done something to her yesterday but she didn't feel any different until now.

"Athena! Athena! You undo what you did to me right now!" Xena demanded as she yelled to the skies. "Athena!" She yelled once more and finally the goddess responded and Xena looked at her. "Undid what you did to me," Xena demanded as she walked over to her.

"No," Athena said and Xena pushed the goddess.

"Do it!" She screamed but Athena held strong and Xena looked at her with tears in her eyes and more falling. "I can't…I can't do this Athena, please don't make me, please," Xena begged the goddess and Athena looked at her with understanding in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Xena but you need this, it's for your own good and for those around you," she told her and Xena shook her head as she backed away.

"No, no I will not let this happen to me. I will not let it take me and control me," she yelled at them all and Athena looked at her.

"What did you do to her?" Ulysses questioned with concern in his voice.

"Fear not Ulysses, with your love and support she will be fine," Athena assured him and he nodded.

"That's good to hear but that doesn't explain what you did to her," he said and Athena looked at him.

"Xena is a very strong mortal, especially when it comes to controlling her feelings.

After the miscarriage she took her feelings of pain and disappointment and bound them up and put a wall all around them. She kept that wall tight and secure and her feelings of pain had time to manifest more and more everyday." Athena explained to them. Meanwhile Xena was off to herself trying to gain control over her feelings and as she breathe and calmed her body it was beginning to work. "I was determined to let Xena get through this without any assistance from me but then she got the attention of a God that I wished she hadn't gotten the attention of." Athena told them and Ulysses curiosity got the better of him.

"Who was it?" He asked and Athena turned and looked at him.

"The God of War," she told him and Ulysses' heart skipped a beat at that. "Because Xena's pain was bound and left to fester it began to turn into anger as you all saw," she said and they all nodded. "Ares now sees a darkness in her and he believes given the chance he could mold her into the perfect warlord, the perfect conquer. I am bound forever to Xena until she dies and she is bound to me but her bond to me can be broken. If she feels that I am no longer fulfilling all that I promised to her than she can leave me and chose another. At a time like this when she is most vulnerable Ares can easily seduce her with his talk of power, conquest and glory," Athena saying those with obvious disgust.

"She would never," Ulysses began and Athena looked at him.

"Are you sure of that? Ares' way into people's hearts and souls is through their pain. The greater the pain the more easy it'll be for him. I couldn't give him that chance so I did the only thing that was left to me." She explained, "I broke down those walls she kept up which held all the pain. She's going to try and rebuild those walls but you mustn't let her. Her likelihood depends on it. If you love her like I know you do Ulysses you will do whatever it takes to make sure those walls stay down and she comforts the pain of her loss. Talking about the baby is what will help the most," she said then looked at Xena who walked back over to them and had managed to stop crying.

Athena shook her head, "you're very stubborn," she said to Xena just before she placed her hand back over her heart and another on her head. This time she broke them down completely. She didn't even leave a stone for her to begin.

"Noo," Xena cried. "Why?" She asked Athena who looked at her.

"Because you need to face your pain Xena, you need to," she said and with that she disappeared. Ulysses walked up to Xena and she broke down crying into his chest once more.

"It hurts soo much," she cried as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he held on tight to her.

"I know," he whispered to her as he caressed her hair and back.

His parents silently left the room so that they could have some privacy. Ulysses carried Xena back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed and got in beside her. He continued to hold her and she continued to cry. The pain was just so much she didn't even bother to try and contain it. It was just too much for her to fight and she was so tired of fighting it and holding it in. "Hold me tighter," she cried out and Ulysses tightened his arms around her and continued to hold her until she dosed off into a fitful sleep. He watched her but then dosed off himself but he was never in a deep sleep. When she stirred and started crying once more he was there wide awake and attentive.

When it seemed that she could cry no more Ulysses got up and fixed her a cup of chamomile tea to help her relax. Xena sat down on the sofa with her knees drawn up to her chest. Ulysses handed her the cup then sat down on the sofa next to her. "Do you want to talk?" He asked her. Xena cleared her throat after she took a sip of the tea.

"Not really but I guess I should," she mumbled then let out a breath as she tried to find a place to begin and way to explain how she was feeling.

"Why don't you tell me why it is that you felt you had to hide and ignore your pain," Ulysses suggested and Xena let out a breath as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't want to be controlled by it or be seen as weak. Most of all I guess I just didn't want you to think less of me," she spoke to him and Ulysses looked at her in a strange way. "Why would I think less of you? You lost a baby you're allowed to grieve," he told her and tears came to Xena's eyes as she nodded.

"I guess…" she started the let out a breath as she wiped tears from her face. "I guess I just wanted to forget it all ever happened. Forget that I was ever pregnant, forget that in some small way I had let you down and I let myself down," she explained to him and again he looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"You haven't disappointed to me, you haven't let me down in any way," he told her and Xena shook her head as tears fell again.

"I was afraid to tell you that I was pregnant. Afraid of how you would react after all when I found out I was scared and I was worried. In the back of my mind I suppose I really didn't tell you because I was afraid something like this could happen." She said then wiped her face as she looked at her husband. "I didn't want your hopes to get up like mine did. Because if something happened I didn't want you to hurt…like I am now," she cried out and Ulysses shook his head as he pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh," he comforted her and held her tight. "You could never disappointment me Xena. You were wrong," he said as he raised her chin and looked into her watery eyes. "I am hurting now because you are," he whispered to her as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "The life of our unborn child was taken and that is no one's fault, no one's," he adamantly told her and more tears fell from Xena's eyes.

"It just hurts so much," she cried as she placed her hand on her chest.

"I know," Ulysses whispered to her as he held her once more.

Ulysses was glad that she was now talking about it, that she was now crying over her loss. She was comforting her feelings now and that meant that she could begin to move on. A week passed after this breakthrough and things were better between Xena and Ulysses. She wasn't yelling at everyone anymore and she was talking about how she felt but mainly only when Ulysses asked her. Ulysses came in that night after stopping to talk to his father and found Xena sitting on the balcony. He stood by the frame of the door and looked at Xena.

"Hey," he said softly and she looked up at him with a grin.

"Hey," she replied back then looked at the teddy bear in her hand.

"I know you wanted me to get rid of it but…" he said and Xena grinned at him.

"It's alright, I'm glad that you didn't," she said then looked back at the bear.

"When I saw this I pictured giving this to our daughter," she confided to him and he grinned as he stooped down next to her.

"You thought it was a girl?" He asked wanting to know and Xena hunched her shoulders.

"I don't know I was still kind of in shock you know," she said with a grin then let out a breath as she stood and walked back into the room.

"You said you were worried as well," he told her as he closed the balcony doors and watched as Xena placed the bear in her closet on the floor.

"Worried about how you would take the news and if having a baby right now was too soon in our marriage. We haven't been married for a year yet," she admitted to him as she sat down on the bed.

"Yea I could see where that would be a big worry but I think we could have handled it," he told her as he sat down next to her. "I think after the initial shock I would have been just as excited as you were about having a baby," he confided in her and Xena grinned at him as she caressed his cheek.

"You would have been a great father," she told him as she looked into his eyes before she let out a breath. "There's no use in dwelling on it now," she said as she stood and walked over to her dresser where she sat down and began brushing her hair. Ulysses watched her for a moment before he stood and walked over to her.

"And you would have been the perfect mother and I know one day you will be," he told her as he pulled her hair to the side and placed a kiss on her shoulder then her cheek. Xena closed her eyes at his touch, bringing her arms up to his when he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered to her and Xena smiled at that.

"I love you too," she whispered back and Ulysses held her for a moment longer before he extracted himself and got ready for bed. The days continued to pass and even though Xena was talking now and she seemed to be gradually moving past it there seemed to be a sadness there that Ulysses couldn't fix. He confided in his parents about this just before dinner to get their take on things and hopefully some advice.

"Sometimes Ulysses there are just some things that you can't fix, it might not be something for you to fix," Julian told his son and Ulysses shook his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Marguerite looked at her son.

"You've done all you can, you've started her on the road to recovery. Now it's time for you to let someone else take over," she advised him and he still wasn't understanding her.

"Take her home son, take her home. She needs her family, she's needs her mother's love to help her through this," Julian said and Ulysses thought about that. He never thought about the fact that she might need to talk to her mother. Then he mentally slapped himself she was already homesick before this happened and was probably even more so now.

"I'll make the arrangements for next week," he told his father.

"They've already been made, you can leave tomorrow," Julian informed his son and Ulysses looked at him.

"What about work? I've got a ton of things to do," he said.

"Don't worry about it, take it bit of it with you and I'm sure Virgil can handle the rest," Julian informed his son.

"This is much more important Ulysses, she needs this," Marguerite said and he nodded his head in understanding. At that moment Xena walked into the dinning hall with Camilla at her side and they were talking.

"Hey," Ulysses said after he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I have a surprise for you," he told her and she looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We're going to Amphipolis," he said and her eyes lightened up some.

"When?" She asked and Ulysses grinned at her.

"We leave in the morning," he told her and Xena stood there in shock and surprise.

"Really?" She asked after a moment and Ulysses nodded.

"Really," he said then smiled as Xena jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered to him and when Ulysses saw her smile he knew he had done the right thing and he nodded his thanks to his parents. When dinner was over Xena rushed back to the room and began to pack and Ulysses smiled as he watched her and began packing himself.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have packed sooner. How long are we staying?" She asked as she walked over to her closet and picked out some clothes.

"However long you need," he told her and Xena stopped and looked at him.

"You're doing this for me?" She questioned as if there were some other reason behind them going to Amphipolis.

"You need this Xena. You need to see your mother and your brothers. They can comfort you in a way that I can't. Besides it has been a while and I promised you once I came back we would leave." He told her and she just walked up to him and looked into his eyes before she kissed him softly yet passionately.

"Thank you," she whispered to him after the kiss ended and Ulysses grinned at her.

"You're welcomed," he told her then kissed her softly once more before he let her continue packing. Xena's heart seemed to be a little lighter now that she knew she was going home. She had to admit that she was excited and she needed to see her mother. It didn't matter how old a child became you always needed a mother's love some point in their lives. When morning came they were up before the sun. Their things were sent to the ship before them. Ulysses bid his parents goodbye and then he and Xena along with Gemini took their carriage to the docks where their ship waited for them.

Once they were on the ship they were ready to go and they set out just as the sun began to rise. As they sailed the sea Xena and Ulysses stayed below deck for a while in their cabin. "I can't wait to get home and just be there," Xena said as she sat on the bed with her legs folded as she looked over some things from Athena's temple.

"Nah you just want to see how Lyceus is around Gabrielle," Ulysses teased with a grin as he sat at the desk.

"That too," she laughed out and it was so good to hear her laugh. "I bet you your mother gives me a day before she asks me to cut wood," Ulysses said and Xena grinned at him.

"Well you're so good at it," she told him and Ulysses smiled at her as he turned and looked at her.

"How can someone be good at cutting wood? It's not as if it's an art," he told her and she continued to grin as she hunched her shoulders.

"Well you make it look so easy," she told him and Ulysses chuckled at her. "Besides don't act as if you don't enjoy it. It relaxes you," she told him and he had to agree with that. Working with his hands always seemed to relax him that's why he didn't mind getting them dirty with a little hard work. "Besides," she said as she walked over to him and stood behind him placing her hands on his chest.

"I enjoy watching you," she whispered to him and he grinned at her as he turned his head and looked at her.

"Is that a fact?" He asked.

"It is," she answered and Ulysses grinned before he kissed her softly. Slowly the kiss began to deepen and Ulysses moaned as he brought his hand up to her hair and held her there. He didn't want this kiss to end, in fact he wanted it to continue, and he wanted to make love to her. He hadn't made love to her in over a month. He knew she needed her space and time but for some reason he couldn't understand why it was that she seemed to be afraid to give herself to him.

When the kiss ended he looked into her eyes as he pushed a lock of hair back from her face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered to her and she grinned and had the decency to blush. Ulysses grinned at that as he ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Can I have you?" He whispered to her although he already knew what the answer would be. She looked into his eyes then looked down for a moment as if she were ashamed to tell him her answer.

"Ulysses I can't, not yet," she told him and he nodded as he looked into her eyes.

"I know I figured I'd just give it a try," he whispered to her then leaned in and gave her a brief kiss.

"I'm sorry I know it's been a while," she said as she stood up straight and Ulysses shook his head as he took her hand and looked at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. And as for it being a while, don't worry about that. I'm fine, as you recall I've gone without longer than a month," he told her with a grin and she smiled back as she recalled those times. The times when she wasn't ready for that next step in their relationship and neither was he, so they waited for months. "Look I know that this has been hard on you and I'm not going to even pretend that I understand what you're going through, what you must be feeling." He told her and she looked down for a moment in thought before she looked back at him.

"All I want you to know is that I'm here for you and I will always be here for you. I will always wait for you," he told her and as always those words spoke volumes to her. "You have nothing to worry about okay?" He told her then kissed the back of her hand and Xena grinned at him. "Besides you've spoiled me, no one could match your love. Not in my eyes," he told her and that brought a smile to Xena's features.

"I don't need…anything when you're here next to me," Xena sung to him as she took his hand and pulled him out of the chair.

Ulysses smiled as she sung began it was a gift in itself when she did and it made his heart sing. "Ooh No body in this whole wide world…could ever replace you in my eyes," as she sung they slowly danced in a small circle. "We found paradise…forever you and I," she finished and Ulysses just smiled from ear to ear.

"I love it when you sing to me," he told her and Xena smiled at him.

"I sing what I feel," she whispered to him before she kissed him passionately.

"Mmm…I have to get back to work," Ulysses said after the kiss ended. His work was important but not that important. He just needed some distance between him and his gorgeous wife whom he wanted to make love to so much.

"Right," she said with a smile after she cleared her throat. Ulysses cleared his throat as well as he sat back down in the chair and Xena grinned as she sat back down on the bed. Both occupied by their own thoughts. "I'm on a Joy Ride with you baby," she sung to herself and Ulysses continued smile as he worked. With the winds as good as they were it only took them three days to reach the port of Amphipolis. Once they were docked Ulysses thought he would have to tie a rope around Xena's waist to keep up with her, even Gemini was having trouble keeping up with her mistress. Xena grabbed two bags and left Ulysses to carry the rest.

There were many people who greeted her when she passed by and she spoke to them but didn't stop to talk. When she got to the Inn she let out a breath and walked in. She looked around and didn't see her mother however she did see a woman that fit the description of Gabrielle. Xena watched as she tended to some people at a table then happened to look up and her eyes connected with Xena's. Xena looked at her momentarily before she headed into the kitchen where she saw her mother at the stove stirring the pot. "Hey innkeeper what's good for lunch?" Xena asked and Cyrene spun around in surprise. Xena basically threw her bags down as she walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"Xena," Cyrene cried in an overjoyed voice and Xena just closed her eyes as she hugged her mother. "Oh, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Cyrene asked after their hug ended.

"I wanted to surprise you besides there wasn't enough time. Ulysses didn't tell me until the night before we were leaving," she informed her mother.

"Where is he anyway?" Cyrene asked her daughter and Xena looked behind her.

"Uh…" she said remembering she had left him behind.

"Xena, woman what do you have in here," Ulysses complained as he pushed his way into the kitchen with multiple bags hanging off of him. She went over to help him while Gemini greeted Cyrene already nudging her hand for a treat.

"Hello Cyrene," Ulysses greeted his mother-in-law with a grin and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ulysses it's good to see you," Cyrene said. "I wish you guys would have sent word you were coming I would have had a room prepared for you," Cyrene said as she went over to the counter and looked beneath it at the keys that hung there on nails.

"What's wrong with my room?" Xena asked her mother.

"Oh dear well," Cyrene began then stopped as Gabrielle walked into the kitchen.

"Cyrene we have two lunch specials," she told her and Cyrene nodded then walked over to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle this is my daughter Xena and her husband Ulysses," Cyrene introduced them and Gabrielle stood there looking at Xena as she were in awe.

"Hi. I…I've heard so much about you. Lyceus talks about you all the time," she stuttered out in a nervous and small voice as she held out her hand. Xena grinned as she shook her hand.

"Don't believe everything he tells you," she said with a grin and Gabrielle grinned.

"Hi, Gabrielle is it?" Ulysses asked as he held out her hand and she nodded as she placed her hand in his. "Well it's nice to meet you," he said then kissed the back of her hand causing her to blush and Xena smiled.

"You're the Prince of Ithaca?" She asked and he grinned at her.

"On an occasion but don't let that get out," he whispered to her causing her to smile and Xena smiled as well as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

Xena took that moment to size Gabrielle up. She was medium height, a bit taller than Cyrene but not by much. Her hair was golden with a touch hint of red here and there coming just a bit pass her shoulders. If she had to describe her hair it would be like looking at a sunrise. She wore a brown, sleeveless, linen dress with blue trimming at the edge of the dress and around her arms. At first glance she looked like a regular village girl but when you observed her you could see she had the movements of a hard worker though she didn't quite have the muscles to show for it but she was in good shape none the less. The boots she wore came just up to her calves and they fit her well. Xena also noticed her eyes and she had to admit they were just as Lyceus had described them, as green as an Emerald.

"As I was saying, I'm letting Gabrielle use your room," Cyrene said.

"Oh Cyrene I can change rooms, I don't want to put anyone out or make anyone uncomfortable," she told the older woman and Cyrene waved her away.

"Nonsense, Xena and Ulysses can use one of the other rooms, that room is too small for the both of them anyway," Cyrene said as she went back to looking for the key of the room she had in mind.

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked looking at Xena who grinned at her.

"It's fine, really," Xena told her even though she had looked forward to coming home and sleeping in her room it wouldn't be a big deal to let her stay in her room.

"Here you go Xena, the big room at the end of the hall," Cyrene told her daughter as she handed her the key and Xena took it from her with a grin. "You go get settled in then come and tell me all you've been up to," she told her daughter and Xena grinned as she nodded. Again Ulysses took the majority of their bags up to their room and Xena grabbed the rest.

"This is a pretty spacious room," Ulysses acknowledged as they walked into the room and he sat their things down.

"Yea, it's the biggest room in the Inn. Mother only rents it out to important people, royalty mostly when they pass through," Xena said.

"Well you know we are royalty," he said and Xena grinned at him.

"Yea, yea," she said as she grabbed his hand and they left the room locking the door behind them. They took the back stairs down into the kitchen and Xena was surprised to see Corrinna.

"Munchkin," she said when she spotted Xena who smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time at Corrinna's nick name for her. "I've missed you," Corrinna said and she looked over Xena when the hug ended.

"I've missed you too," she said.

"Oooo munchkin," he teased Xena as he wrapped his arm around her and she grinned at him.

"If you value your life don't use it," she playfully threatened him and Ulysses smiled at her as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"And how are you Ulysses?" Corrinna asked with a smile happy to see that things were still good between them.

"I'm fine Corrinna and you?" He questioned the healer as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh I can't complain," she said as she sat down in a chair.

"So tell me what you guys have been up to," Cyrene said as she sat down at the table as did Xena and Ulysses.

"We haven't been up to much," Xena said as she looked down at her hands for a moment and Cyrene looked at her daughter sensing something hidden.

"I almost drowned," Ulysses said noticing that Cyrene was watching Xena.

"What? How?" She asked and he related the story of how it happened and how he was saved.

"Well she was always a great swimmer," Cyrene said and Xena grinned at her mother as she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what you guys have been up to," Xena said before the subject could get back on them and Cyrene related a couple of things that happened in the town and in the inn but they weren't major things. They talked and Ulysses busied himself with taking a walk through town while Xena helped her mother around the kitchen and the Inn.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Cyrene asked her daughter as she leaned against the counter and looked at Xena who was chopping carrots.

"What do you mean?" Xena asked her mother in mock innocence and Cyrene shook her head at her.

"I sense sadness in you, a deep sadness. A mother knows these things Xena," Cyrene informed her daughter and Xena shook her head as she continued chopping. "Has he hurt you? Has his family hurt you?" Cyrene asked her daughter and Xena shook her head as she looked at her mother.

"No mom it's nothing like that. You know Ulysses would never hurt me and as for his family hurting me they're great people," she said then went over to a pot on the stove and dumped the carrots in.

"Then what is it? What has you so withdrawn, so sad?" Cyrene asked her daughter and Xena just shook her head as she looked out of the window.

"I just missed you that's all, I just missed you and Lyceus and Toris and Corrinna," she said as she quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen. Cyrene looked at her daughter and was about to push more when she saw Xena smile.

"Hey look who I ran into," Ulysses called from outside.

Xena ran out of the back door, "Lyceus," she cried as she ran towards her brother and Lyceus smiled as he met Xena half way. He picked her up in a hug and swung her around.

"They're really close," Gabrielle said as she walked into the kitchen and over to the window where Cyrene was standing looking out at her children.

"Yes they are. Sometimes I think just because they weren't born on the same day doesn't mean they're not twins," she said with a smile and Gabrielle chuckled at her.

"I've missed you," Xena told her brother.

"Not as much as I've missed you. Leaving me here with only Toris to talk to," he grumbled well naturedly and Xena grinned at her brother.

"Where is he anyway?" Xena asked.

"He had to pick up some tools," Lyceus said.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner," Cyrene told her son when he walked into the kitchen.

"Yea nothing's changed. Your face is still dirty," she said as she wiped some dirt off of his face and he grinned at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you I work in dirt," he reminded her and she smiled as she pushed his head. He then cleared his throat and looked at Gabrielle. "Hi Gabrielle," he said and she grinned at him.

"Hey, I fixed those dumplings that you like," she told him.

"Really? You didn't have to do that," he said but his eyes showed how happy that he was that she did.

"It was no trouble," she said then began to pick up a tray loaded with plates of food.

"Here let me get that for you," he said as he rushed over to grab the tray.

"Thanks," she said then held the door open for him and they walked into the dinning area.

"Cat and mouse, I don't know why they don't just come out and tell each other how they feel," Cyrene grumbled and Xena smiled.

"I think it's cute," Xena said as she sat down on Ulysses' lap and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"They're worse than you two were," she said as she poured some food into a large bowl.

"We weren't bad," Xena said and Cyrene snorted at that.

"You're right you guys weren't bad it was just you Xena," Cyrene told her daughter and Xena looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked and Ulysses grinned.

"Poor Ulysses had his hands full constantly chasing after you, getting in your good graces and managing to stay there." She said and Ulysses chuckled in Xena's shoulder.

"I was not as bad as you're making me out to be," she said then looked down at Ulysses. "Was I?" She asked him and Ulysses shook his head.

"No my love you didn't make things that hard," he lied and Xena nodded.

"There, see," she told her mother and Cyrene only shook her head.

"Cop out," Cyrene told Ulysses after Xena left the kitchen and he hunched his shoulders.

"You know your daughter, I definitely wasn't about to start something I couldn't finish," he told her then stood.

"Ulysses," she called to him.

"Yes ma'am," he answered as he looked at her.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" She asked him and he looked into her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with her," he told her.

"Don't tell me that. I look into her eyes and she's not the same. She's sad," she told him and Ulysses looked down for a moment. "Please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded with him afraid that something was deathly wrong with Xena.

"I can't Cyrene and it's not because I don't want to but it's because Xena needs to tell you," he explained to her. "We came here because she was homesick and because she needs a mother's love," he told her.

"My child is in pain and I want to know why," Cyrene demanded as she grabbed Ulysses' arm as he was about to leave the kitchen. He looked into her eyes seeing the concern of a mother and also anger of not knowing why she was in pain.

"Confront her about it. I can tell you but she needs to, she needs to," he emphasized the word need. With that said he left the kitchen and Cyrene let out a frustrated breath.

A while later Toris came in with some tools in his hands and when he saw Xena he was actually excited. She smiled as she gave her brother a hug and he picked her up off of the floor. "How have you been? Has he been treating you alright?" Toris asked so many questions that Xena felt as if she was being interrogated. Her heart was warmed though to know that he brother her for her so much.

"I'm fine Toris, Ulysses and his family have been great to me big brother," she told him and he grinned and nodded.

"Good, I'd hate to have to be on trial for killing a Prince," he said in a half kidding manner and Xena just grinned at him.

Once Toris and Lyceus were cleaned up and Corrinna had come back to the Inn they all sat down at a table in the dinning area and ate dinner. "Gabrielle come and join us," Xena called to the girl.

"I can't I have to wait tables," she told Xena when she walked over there.

"The dinner rush has mostly calmed down. Lysa and the other's can handle it," she assured the girl and she looked around the table and nodded.

"Here," Lyceus said as he jumped out of his chair and offered it to Gabrielle.

"Thanks," she smiled at him as she sat down and he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

Xena smiled at that, "sneak," Ulysses whispered to her and she just grinned at him as she continued to eat. It was as if they were this one big family, anyone who looked at them would think so. They all talked and laughed and enjoyed each other's company during dinner and afterwards. It did Xena good to be back among her family. Ulysses knew he had done the right thing by the constant smile on her face during dinner. When he had finished his dinner he leaned back in the chair and just watched Xena. Watched as she smiled while she talked and when she laughed it was music to his ears.

"What are you doing?" Xena asked her husband as she looked at him.

"Just watching you enjoy yourself. It's good to see you smile and hear you laugh," he told her. Xena nodded as she looked around the table at her family, she had missed them more than she realized.

"It's good to be home, to see my family. I needed this more than I realized," she told him and Ulysses nodded as he ran his hand over the back of her neck. She turned and looked at him and saw the depth of love and care of her in his eyes. Instinct took over and she leaned in and kissed him. Ulysses brought his other hand up to her cheek as he tasted her lips.

"Ugh get a room," Lyceus yelled at them and Xena broke the kiss with a grin as she leaned against him.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," she shot at her brother then made a quick movement with her eyes to Gabrielle who was trying not to look at Xena and Ulysses. Lyceus had the decency to blush and Xena chuckled then looked back at Ulysses who leaned in and kissed her again. "Thank you," Xena said when the kiss ended.

"The kiss was mutual believe me," he said and Xena chuckled at that.

"Not the kiss, for this, for brining me home," she told him and he nodded.

"In that case you're welcome," he said and Xena just smiled at him.

He picked up her hand and kissed it right above her rings. They sat there a while longer then all the women left the table taking dishes with them. Gabrielle went back to waiting on tables while Xena helped her mother in the kitchen and where ever else she was needed. When it was time for closing, Ulysses, Lyceus and Toris talked and clowned around as they wiped down the tables, placed the chairs on the table and swept the floors. Xena and the others were in the kitchen washing all the dirty dishes and putting away food. When they were done Xena bid her mother and everyone else a good night and went upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight," Gabrielle said to Cyrene and Corrinna.

"Goodnight," they replied and watched as she went downstairs to her room.

"Have you talked to Xena?" Corrinna asked her lover and Cyrene nodded her head as she sat down at the table with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yea I did but I didn't get anywhere. I talked to Ulysses as well and he has basically said that there is something wrong but that she needs to tell me," said Cyrene.

"I've never seen sadness like that in her eyes. It's as if she's lost something very precious to her." Corrinna speculated and Cyrene nodded.

"As soon as I looked into her eyes I saw it. I'm going to confront her on it tomorrow, see if I can get anything out of her. You can come with me, she's been known to open up to you about things she won't tell me," she said and Corrinna nodded. When Xena made it to the room she walked in and found Ulysses ready for bed and sitting on the bed. She closed the door then locked it and let out a breath as she flopped down on the bed.

"Tired?" Ulysses asked with a grin.

"Yea but it's a good tired," she said as she began taking off her shoes.

"So how does it feel to be home?" He asked her as she got ready for bed.

"It feels good and a little unfamiliar," she hesitated as she found the words to describe how she was feeling.

"I would have liked to have been in my room but…" she said then went through one of the bags. "Is this the shirt you had on today?" She asked him and he nodded. He grinned and shook his head as he watched her slip on his shirt.

"Don't you have sleeping gowns?" He asked her.

"Yea but I like sleeping in your shirts," she told him as she rolled up the sleeves some then went around the room turning down the lanterns before she got in bed. "I don't know, maybe I'm being emotional but I feel like I'm being replaced a little bit," she told Ulysses as she got comfortable in bed as did he.

"You think Gabrielle is trying to replace you?" He questioned.

"I don't think on purpose. She seems like a nice person who has a gentle soul. It seems more like a convenience. I left and she came, helped out around here, gave Lyceus someone to talk to," she explained how she felt and Ulysses nodded.

"I can see that but you're her daughter, you're Lyceus' brother and best friend. I don't think you can be replaced," he reassured her and Xena thought about that then settled down and dosed off to sleep. When morning came Ulysses and Xena both woke before sunrise and decided to go for a run together; something they hadn't done in a while.

"There you two are," Cyrene said as they walked in through the back door.

"Went for a run," Xena told her mother who nodded.

"I figured as much. Do you mind helping me with breakfast?" She asked her daughter and Xena shook her head.

"Just let me get cleaned up and I'll be right down," she told her mother then went up the stairs two at a time.

"Oh Ulysses," Cyrene called just before he went up the stairs and he smiled as he turned and looked at her.

"What do you do for wood when I'm not here?" He asked her with a grin and she smiled at him.

"I get one of those other guys I hired to chop the wood but they're not nearly as good as you are at it." She told him and Ulysses chuckled at her.

"I'll get to it after breakfast," he told her.

"Oh and I have some broken tables and things that need fixing," she yelled up to him.

"I'll see what I can do," he told her with a smile as he continued to go up the stairs. By the time he made it to the room, Xena was already in the shower. Since he was going to get dirtier than he already was he wiped his body down then got dressed.

"So did she ask you?" Xena asked as she walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her body.

"You know she did," he said with a grin and Xena smiled as she put on a blue, sleeveless shirt and a beige skirt. "She told me the same thing you did, no one does it as well as I do," he said in an unbelieving tone. Xena smiled as she sat down on the bed and put on her boots.

"And no one looks as good doing it as you do," she told him and Ulysses only shook his head.

"If you wanted to see me flex my muscles all you had to do was ask," he said as he walked up behind while she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Xena laughed as Ulysses wrapped his arms around her and flexed the muscles in his arms. "Mmmm…I missed you laughter," he whispered in her ear as he continued to hold her and Xena looked at them in the mirror.

"Things are getting better," she told him as she brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair then caressed his cheek.

"I know," he said then placed a kiss on her neck before he backed away. When Xena was ready they went back downstairs. She worked in the kitchen and Ulysses went into the dinning area.

"You actually came right back, amazing," Cyrene teased her daughter and Xena grinned at her mother. Xena helped her mother cook breakfast giving them a chance to catch up on nonsense. Breakfast was fixed and the morning rush was dealt with before they all sat down and ate. Once breakfast was over everyone went their own way.

Toris and Lyceus went to the fields. Gabrielle, Cyrene, Xena and Corrinna into the kitchen and Ulysses went into the backyard and began chopping wood. "I'm going upstairs to make up the bed, I'll be back," Xena told her mother before she went upstairs. Cyrene and Corrinna looked at one another thinking this was the perfect time to talk to Xena and get some answers.

"Gabrielle can you handle the cooking for a bit?" Cyrene asked.

"Of course Cyrene," she answered. Cyrene nodded as she took off her apron sitting it on the table before she and Corrinna headed up to Xena's room.

When they reached the room they found Xena doing exactly what she said she was going to do. "Mom I said I was coming right back," she told her mother.

"I know but I wanted to talk you," she said.

"About?" Xena asked as she continued to make up the bed.

"About this sadness I see in you," Cyrene told her daughter.

"I told you its nothing, I was just homesick," she told her mother.

"Then how come I don't believe you," she stated as she grabbed Xena's arm to stop her from moving all about the room.

"Xena tell us what's going on," Corrinna encouraged her.

"There's nothing," she lied to her mother who looked at her with stern eyes.

"I talked to Ulysses yesterday and he as good as told me that there is something," she told her daughter then pulled Xena down so that they could sit down on the bed. Corrinna pulled a chair up to the bed and looked at Xena.

"Xena tell us what's going on? Tell us why it is that there is so much pain in your eyes," she tried to coax Xena who let out a breath as she looked down at her hands. She didn't know why this was so hard to tell her mother but it was. It seemed to Xena that the words wouldn't come out no matter how she tried to say them. Tears of frustration and pain filled her eyes and a couple actually fell but she quickly wiped them away.

"Xena," Cyrene called to her daughter as she turned her fact towards her. As she looked into her eyes more tears began to fall and she couldn't stop them. "Tell me," Cyrene pleaded with her daughter.

"I was pregnant," she was finally able to get out then let out a breath.

"Was?" Corrinna asked and Xena looked down as she spoke the next words.

"I had a miscarriage a month ago," she cried into her hand.

"Oh Xena," Cyrene whispered and her heart broke when Xena looked up at her the pain in her eyes as clear as the blue sky.

"I had just entered my second month when I found out and I had just come into my third month when I had the miscarriage," told her mother as she tried to stifle her tears. "When I first found out I was worried more than anything. Then I thought about it and I was happy and excited about it. I know I wasn't pregnant long but for that month that I did know I felt another life inside of me and I bonded with that life," she said then brought her hand up to the top of her mouth to control the quivering. "And it hurt so much…to basically have it yanked from me without any warning," she cried. "Momma what did I do wrong?" Xena questioned her mother, begged her to give her an answer as to why this happened to her.

"Sweetheart you did nothing wrong, nothing," she told Xena as she held her face in her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" She asked her as she brought her hand up to her heart. Cyrene just pulled Xena into her arms and held her as a mother holds their crying child.

"A life was taken from you, a life you created. It was a part of you and now you feel as if a part of you has died," she said then pulled Xena back. "That's why it hurts so much. You did nothing wrong," she told her then hugged her once more and allowed her to shed her tears of pain and seek the comfort of her mother's arms.

"Hey where is everyone?" Ulysses asked as he poked his head into the kitchen from the back door.

"Xena said she was going make up the bed and Cyrene and Corrinna went upstairs for some reason," she told him and Ulysses looked up the stairs and wondered if they were talking to Xena and if they had gotten anywhere. So she walked into the kitchen and went up their stairs to their room. When he was at the door he placed his ear against it but didn't hear anything. So he took a chance and opened the door slightly. He poked his head inside and saw Cyrene sitting on the bed holding Xena as she cried and he took that as they had gotten somewhere.

Cyrene raised her head and looked towards the door where her eyes connected with Ulysses. He gave her a small grin and nodded saying to her that that was what Xena needed, that was one of the reasons why she came home. With that he closed the door and went back outside and back to work. "You would think I have done enough of this in the last month," Xena said as she took a cloth from Corrinna and wiped her face.

"How has Ulysses been through all of this?" Corrinna asked and Xena let out a breath. "He's been great. A bit confused and distressed. When I found out I was pregnant he was in Boeotia on business. I didn't tell him in one of our messages because I wanted to tell him face to face. He was gone for a month and the day before he came home was when it started," she said then let out a breath as she stood and began walking around the room finding things to do as she talked.

"Did the healer say what happened?" Cyrene softly asked her daughter.

"My body wasn't ready for it. I had been extremely tired the entire time no matter how much rest I got," Xena explained and Corrinna nodded, she had had many cases like that herself.

"Your body was trying, that was clear but it just couldn't handle it at that time," Corrinna told her in her own way she was trying to reassure her.

"Perhaps but in the back of my mind I wonder if I'm even able to have children. Pyres checked me before the wedding and she told me that the scarring you spoke of was gone and that I was perfectly capable of bearing children and with my hips I would probably give Ulysses many sons," she said then grinned an ironic grin. "It was probably one of his sons I just lost," she said more to herself than to them.

"Xena you can't think like that," Cyrene told her daughter and Xena looked at her.

"Why not? Every since I was a child I have dealt with the life that was handed to me. The road I chose was not an easy one and even now huge road blocks keeping jumping in my way," she told her mother. "It has always been that way," she said and Cyrene stood as she grabbed her daughter's hand once again.

"You have led a hard life Xena, there is no denying that but great things have also come of it," she told her.

"Your mother's right. Did you ever think in all your life that you would fall in love with and marry a prince?" Corrinna asked and Xena grinned at that.

"No, he seems as if the gods themselves sent Ulysses to me. He has been so great and so understanding through this entire ordeal," she said as she sat back down on the bed as well as Cyrene. "And he's been so patient," Xena whispered to herself then looked up at her mother and Corrinna.

"I haven't let him touch me since this happened. I guess I'm too afraid that it might happen again and I just don't want to open myself up to that type of pain again. So there's been nothing between us beyond a few kisses and gentle touches," she confessed to them. "That's why I came right back this morning," Xena told her mother with a small grin and Cyrene just looked at her as she placed a lock of hair behind Xena's ear.

"Is he pressuring you?" She asked and Xena shook her head as she stood and began pacing about the room again.

"No, he's being patient and understanding; giving me my space and the time that I need." She told them then let out a breath. "This whole thing has just turned my world upside down," Xena complained as she rubbed her forehead.

"A loss like that often does but you'll get through it. I raised a strong woman and you have a strong man at your side," Cyrene told her daughter. "This will not beat you," she confidently told Xena who looked into her mother's eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked in a small voice and Cyrene grinned.

"Because I know you Xena, I know the woman I raised. It hurts now but the pain will ease and you will overcome this like you have already done so much in your life."

As she spoke those words she stood and walked up to Xena taking her hands in her own and looking into her eyes as she continued. "Time will pass and one day you will look back on this and how it has helped to mold you into that woman. And then one day you will have a child and the pain of this loss will be out shadowed by the happiness and joy of having a baby," Cyrene told her then hugged Xena who let out a breath. She heard every word that her mother said and it was as if those words gave her the strength she needed to face the rest of the pain and conquer it.

"Thanks mom," Xena said when the hug ended.

"That's what mothers are for," Cyrene told her with a grin as she ran the back of her fingers across her cheek.

"Now as for you fear of becoming pregnant again before you're ready or you think you can handle it," Corrinna said and Xena looked at her. "I have a solution for that," she said with a grin. Ten minutes later Cyrene and Corrinna came down the stairs and Xena followed shortly after when she was done making the bed. As Xena sat at the table in the kitchen and chopped up some vegetables she watched Ulysses chop the wood. He was going at it hard and fast, she was sure that he had more than his share of pent up energy.

It didn't even matter to him that the sun was beaming down on him. All he did was take off his shirt and continued chopping away. Sometimes he chopped so hard that he sent pieces of wood flying. After about two hours of watching him while she cooked she decided to give him a cool glass of water.

"Ulysses, Ulysses," she yelled as he continued to chop the wood not hearing her. "Hey," she yelled once more then whistled loudly at him. That he heard and he turned around and looked at Xena. "Take it easy there tiger," she told him then held up the cup. "Water," she told him and he nodded as he leaned the axe against the stump.

"Thanks," he said as he took the cup from her and drained its contents. As he drinked the water she couldn't help but run her eyes over his glistening body.

"Enough?" She asked him as he handed the cup back to her, heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah," he said then began to walk away.

"Hey where's my kiss of thanks," she called to him.

"Oh sorry," he said as he turned around and went back over to her. She knew she shouldn't have done it but she was feeling mischievous. So she grabbed Ulysses by the waist of his pants and pulled him to her for a kiss. He thought the kiss would be a soft tasting of lips but he was wrong.

The kiss started off that way but she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. "Mmm," they both moaned as they passionately tasted each others lips. Xena dropped the cup and placed her hands on his arms as she pushed into him while they continued to kiss. A minute or two later the kiss finally ended.

"Mmmm," Xena moaned as she quickly tasted Ulysses' lips one last time. He was breathing hard and his eyes had become darker with passion and desire. "Call me if you need more water," she seductively whispered to him as she used her thumb to wipe away some of the wetness above his lip.

Ulysses just nodded his head as he turned and walked back over to the stump. Xena grinned as she picked the cup up from off of the ground and went back into the kitchen.

"Xena you were so wrong for that," her mother gently chastised her with a grin on her face.

"I know but I couldn't help myself, he just looks so good," she said with a sultry grin as she looked at him through the window and watched as he chopped harder and faster than before. Ulysses didn't know what he was going to do if she kissed him liked that again. As it was he thought he would be becoming friends with his right hand later on. He knew it would be a miracle if a run or cold shower helped him with the state in which he was in.

Why did she have to be so gods damn sexy? Ulysses asked himself as he slammed the axe into another piece of wood. Ulysses realized that she was sexy without her even knowing it. She enticed him all the time with minor things and when she did the major things he wanted to scream.

'_It's not right to have such a beautiful woman and not be able to have her. It's a cruel punishment'_ he thought to himself. _'Still she's my wife, my heart and I love her with all that I am and I will wait forever if need be'_ and that thought made him go faster.

"Ulysses you want some water?" Xena yelled from the door an hour later.

"No, no I'm fine," he said hastily and Xena grinned at that.

"Are you sure? It's really hot our here," she told him and Ulysses shook his head. _'Why does it sound like she's trying to seduce me?'_ he wondered to himself.

"I'm good," he shouted back and Xena nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"He didn't take the bait," Cyrene said with a chuckle as she stirred the pot.

"He'll bite sooner or later, he can't go without water for the rest of the day," she told her mother and Cyrene just shook her head.

As Xena helped her mother she realized that she felt a lot better having talked to her mother about things. The pain wasn't gone, it was still there she could feel it but she was beginning to face it and conquer it and that was more than she had been doing. "So how long are you guys here?" Cyrene asked and Xena hunched her shoulders.

"He said I had as long as I needed," she told her mother and Cyrene grinned to herself as she kneaded some dough.

"He's a really good man, I'm glad you have him," she told her daughter and Xena grinned as she stirred a pot.

"So am I," she told her mother. The day snuck up on them and it was lunch before anyone realized. "Ulysses," Xena called from the door.

"Yeah," he answered as he picked up blocks of wood.

"Lunch," she told him and he nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute," he yelled.

"Gabrielle are you going to join us for lunch," Xena asked the red head who grinned.

"That would be nice," she said and Xena grinned at her. She didn't know why but she felt as if she knew Gabrielle. She of course knew she didn't but the young woman didn't seem like a threat, she actually seemed like she could be a really good friend.

"Lyceus told me you're from Potadia," Xena said and Gabrielle nodded.

"Yea," she said in a quiet voice not really sure if she wanted to talk about it.

"Considering it's almost winter time it is hot out there," Ulysses complained as she walked inside with his shirt in his hands. Xena smiled as Gabrielle blushed while she looked down.

"Well I offered you water," she told him as she took the towel off of her shoulder and wiped his forehead.

"Somehow I don't think you were offering just water," he told her and Xena grinned at him.

"Of course I was," she told him and he looked at her clearly not believing her.

"Ummhmm," he said and Xena grinned as she placed her hand on his side.

"Go get cleaned up," she told him before she gave him a brief kiss. "So do you have family in Potadia?" Xena asked and she felt strange that she was the one asking the questions instead of being asked.

"Yes," she answered in that same soft voice and Xena looked at her. She knew that look, she had it in her own eyes when she was growing up.

She placed a comforting hand on top of Gabrielle's who looked at her. "I know it seems hard right now but you've took the steps to make things better. And believe me they will get better," she told her and Gabrielle looked at her with surprise in her eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked and Xena grinned a sad grin.

"I used to have that same look, withdrawn from people. Over time it gets better," she told her and Gabrielle grinned then smiled at Lyceus as he walked through the door with Toris. Xena turned to look at her brother then smiled at Gabrielle. "And with the right person those bad things that happened can seem like just a bad dream," Xena told Gabrielle then patted her hand before she stood.

"Hey Gabrielle," Lyceus said with a smile as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Lyceus," she returned the greeting with a smile.

"I was wondering could you tell one of your stories tonight?" He asked and she grinned at him.

"I don't know," she said in an unsure voice.

"Come on please. I told Xena how great you were and you really are," he said and she grinned at him.

"Well, only if Xena wants to hear one," she replied as she looked from Lyceus to Xena who grinned.

"Sure why not?" She said wondering what it would take to get Gabrielle out of her shell. She also wondered why it was that she cared so much.

"Okay," she said with a grin.

"Lyceus I know you're not sitting at my table covered in dirt," his mother reprimanded him.

"I'm going," he said as he stood then out of the blue he leaned down and kissed Gabrielle on her cheek causing her to blush. "Thanks," he said then headed downstairs.

"Gabrielle can you take this out to the table?" Cyrene asked as she set a large bowl of mashed potatoes on the counter.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked at the innkeeper.

"Take this to the table please," Cyrene said then shook her head.

"Oh of course," she said then stood and grabbed the bowl and headed into the dinning area.

"Mother you're spoiling Gemini," Xena told her mother as she watched her throw the wolf a piece of meat.

"She looks skinny, do you feed her enough?" She questioned her daughter and Xena shook her head.

"She eats plenty. We feed her scraps and she hunts for herself," Xena told her mother.

"Hey Xe when you get the time can you fix my shirt?" Ulysses asked as he came down the stairs. She turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong with your shirt?" She asked him and he looked down where a button should be.

"One of my buttons is gone," he said and she looked at the shirt and nodded.

"It shouldn't be a problem," she told him. When everyone was there they all sat down for lunch. They tried to eat before the lunch rush and mostly succeeded. Gabrielle and Cyrene and sometimes Xena often found themselves hoping up and down to see to a few of the patrons or to give each other a hand. When their lunch was finished they allowed the food a few minutes to digest before they all went back to work. Ulysses figured he had cut enough wood so now he was going to work on some of the broken furniture.

"You know Cyrene we send you enough money to where you can just have new tables, chairs and such made." He told her as he basically rolled the table through the kitchen to the backdoor.

"I could but that would be wasting money when I can just wait for you to come and visit and repair them. Not to mention people are going to wonder where I'm getting the extra money from," she said.

"Cyrene your daughter married a Prince, if they haven't got a clue by now then I'm going to have to question the intelligence of the people of Amphipolis," he said as he pushed the table through the door and Cyrene laughed at him.

"Xena are you going to let me cook in my own kitchen?" She questioned her daughter as she sat at the table.

"Mother won't you just relax, I can handle cooking dinner," she told her mother who grinned as she looked at her.

"So you like cooking now?" She asked Xena who grinned as she added some herbs to a pot.

"Every now and then. Ulysses and I had an argument and I found that cooking relaxed me and another upside to it was that he enjoys my cooking," she said as she stirred the pot.

"Marriage has changed you," she told her daughter with a smile.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Xena questioned her mother, in the back of her mind she needed her approval. What child didn't seek their mother's approval?

"For the better of course and even if it wasn't, you're happy with the change and that's all I ever wanted from you was to see you happy." She confided in her daughter and Xena nodded as she chopped up potatoes.

"And I am happy, really happy," she told her mother with a grin and Cyrene smiled at her.

"So what's the deal with Gabrielle?" Xena asked her mother.

"You mean besides her and your brother having a thing for each other?" She said with a grin as she did some sewing since she wasn't being allowed to cook.

"She doesn't talk much about Potadia and her family. She doesn't talk much about anything really, all you know is that she likes to tell stories and she's great at it." Cyrene said then paused as she threaded a needle and thought about things. "She's a quick talker too so Benny the trader says. He was in Potadia dropping off a load when she asked him for a ride to the nearest town. He said that she talked so much and bargained with him that he hadn't even realized when he agreed to let her come," she said with a smile and Xena chuckled at that.

"She ran away from home, that's easy enough to tell because she came with nothing but the clothes on her back and a few valuable possessions. As soon as she set foot in town she began looking for work. For a change I really didn't need the extra help since I've been able to hire a few other women after you left. But I could see that she was really desperate so I gave her a job. Then when I realized she had nothing I let her stay in your room, gave her some of your old clothes and had them fitted for her." She said as she began sewing a shirt. "She's a really nice girl though. I've been trying to get her out of that shell of hers but it seems impossible.

The only person she really talks to is Lyceus. She seems to open up to you though," said Cyrene.

"I can see she's had a hard time of it. She can't be more than sixteen or seventeen," Xena speculated.

"I'll tell you this, I walked in on her changing when she got here and her back was covered in bruises. I asked her what happened and she said she 'I fell down the stairs'," she said raising her eyebrows to make a point. "I know that lie all to well," she mumbled to herself and Xena nodded as she remembered the days when she had to come up with lies such as those. Feeling ashamed if anyone ever found out the truth about what really happened, what her father often did to her and her mother.

"See if you can get her to open up huh, I see so much potential there I'd hate to see it go to waste," she told her daughter.

"I think you're giving that project to the wrong person. Getting people to open up is not my thing. Why don't you get Lyceus to do it?" She told her mother and Cyrene looked at her.

"I tried that, your brother could barely keep it together to hold a conversation. Stuttering and muttering all the time, he was knocking things over, not making any sense. I'm sure for a while she thought your brother was special," Cyrene shook her head as she talked about her son and Xena laughed at that.

"Have they even come to the conclusion that they like each other?" Xena wondered out loud.

"I think they have a clue. They've went on a couple of walks before but I don't know what they talked about. I've tried playing match maker but they're oblivious to it. You know I have to get your brothers married now. Toris isn't getting any younger," Cyrene mumbled the last part and Xena laughed at that.

"Who would have thought that I would be married before them," she mused out loud and Cyrene grinned at that.

That night after dinner Gabrielle got up in front of the entire Inn and told a story. It wasn't one from her own imagination rather one that had been told by bard before her, she just put her own twist on it. She made the story worth listening to, it was as if they were reliving the story. When she was done everyone clapped, there were hoots and whistles and Gabrielle smiled. Some even walked up to her and handed her a dinar or two for a well told story. "See I told you she was great," Lyceus said and Xena smiled as she nodded.

"You were absolutely great," he told her then bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek and she smiled and blushed.

"Thanks," she said then looked at Xena.

"Lyceus was right, you have a great talent," she told her.

"You think?" She asked and Xena nodded.

"When you tell your stories to take the audience there, it's like we can actually see what's happening," she told her and Gabrielle grinned at that.

"And you had no training?" Ulysses asked in wonder and Gabrielle shook her head.

"Never got the chance not to mention you need money to get into the academy," she told him and he nodded.

"That's amazing, you have a natural talent," he complemented her and she smiled her thanks at him.

When the day came to an end, the inn was cleaned up as usual and everyone went to bed. "You talked to your mother today?" Ulysses asked Xena and she nodded as she began sewing a button back onto his shirt.

"Yea and I feel like a load was taken off of me." She said then looked up at Ulysses with a thoughtful expression. "Its like she made everything better. Of course the pain is still there, it still really hurts but…I feel as if I'm able to confront it now and really deal with it," she told him and Ulysses nodded.

"That's great. My parents were right you needed your mother's love to help you get through the rest of it. I had done what I could and now you needed her," he said then nodded when he thought about it.

"I guess no matter how old you are you always need your parents love, comfort and support," she said out loud then cut the thread with her teeth. "You shirt is fixed," she told her husband then placed it on top of his bag and got ready for bed.

"Let me ask you a question," he said as he lay back in bed wearing only his pajama pants.

"Shoot," she told him as she stripped off her clothes and he watched her for a moment then cleared his throat.

"Earlier, when you brought me the water, what was the kiss all about?" He asked and Xena looked at him with a small grin as she slipped her gown over her head.

"It was a kiss, you're my husband I'm allowed to kiss you aren't I?" She rhetorically asked him and he nodded.

"Yea," he stretched out. "But that wasn't just a kiss that was…" he started then shook his head as she tried to find the words to describe what that kiss was.

"It was what?" She asked him as she crawled into the bed and she looked at him.

"It made me hard," he stated as a matter of fact and Xena grinned at that.

"Did it now?" She asked as she sat next to him and he looked at her.

"You know it did," he said and she hunched her shoulders as she ran her fingers over his chest. "What I can't figure out is why you would kiss me like that? Or are you trying to tell me that you're ready?" He asked as he looked into her eyes while he caressed her arm.

"Not just yet," she whispered to him then softly kissed him.

"Then why the kiss?" He asked again and Xena hunched her shoulders as she ran her fingers over his cheek before she leaned in and kissed him once more.

"Well I was feeling mischievous at the time and I wanted that kind of kiss," she whispered to him then kissed him once more but passionately this time.

"I guess that's what I get for falling in love with a woman who can match me in that area," he said breathlessly then closed his eyes as Xena began kissing on his neck. "I guess…guess its true when they say be careful what you wish for," he stammered as she kissed and lightly sucked on one of his spots.

"Mmm," Xena answered him with a moan then went over to the other side of his neck. Ulysses swallowed hard then licked his dry lips as he constantly pulled air in. While she kissed him she softly ran her hand over his chest and it was becoming more than Ulysses could handle without any promise of relief. Just as he was about to ask her to stop she rose up and kissed him passionately. Ulysses moaned as she tasted his lips as thought she were hungry for him.

She placed her hand on the side of his face and leaned into him as they continued to kiss. Ulysses couldn't help but moan and hold on tightly to Xena's waist. After a couple of minutes he flipped her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head. "What are you trying to do to me?" He asked her in a breathless voice and Xena grinned up at him.

"Nothing…much," she told him and he groaned as she raised her leg up and used her thigh to rub his crotch. As quick as he had flipped her onto her back he hopped off of the bed and Xena looked at him.

"Damn it woman, look what you did," he said using his hands to direct her attention to his erect member straining against his pants.

"I know what I did," she said with a grin as she got out of the bed and began advancing on Ulysses.

"Is this some wicked sense of torture?" He asked as he backed up and she looked at him with a grin.

"Its only torture if you don't get any release," she told him and his back abruptly hit a wall.

"You just said you still weren't ready and that…that's fine," he stammered as he held up his hand as though it were going to stop him.

"I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't provide you with some relief," she told him as she took his hand in hers and pressed her body up against his. He swallowed hard as he looked at her.

"It's hard to get use to a slice when you're use to having the entire pie," he told her then closed his eyes as she kissed his chin moving upwards.

"I know but this is just something to tide you over," she whispered in his ear then sucked his earlobe into her mouth. After that was said she leaned in and kissed him. When the kiss ended she began kissing her way down until she was on her knees. She looked at him as she took the waist of his pants and began pulling them down. She pulled them down to the middle of his thighs then took his huge member into her hand. Ulysses closed his eyes and moaned when she sucked on his head. Xena started out slow then got down to the real stuff.

"Unnngh," Ulysses moaned as Xena sucked him deep within her mouth over and over again.His head was against the wall and his hands were in her hair holding on tightly. She freed one of her hands and rubbed his balls as she continued to suck him. "Uggh," he groaned as he banged his head against the wall. A couple of minutes later Xena sucked him so deep into her mouth she gagged a little which was a great feeling for him. He slightly doubled over as if he were in pain but continued to moan. He had his eyes closed and imagined that he was making love to her. Xena moaned as she looked up at Ulysses and the picture of ecstasy on his face. She ran her hand up his stomach and he moaned as he took one of his hands from her hair and placed it on top of hers.

He held her hand for a moment then released it so that it could be used for better things. She flicked her tongue over the slit of his head a couple of times and Ulysses moaned as looked down at her and she looked up at him. "Oh you're so beautiful," he whispered to her then moaned as she sucked him into her mouth once again. She dug her hands into his backside and pulled him closer as she went deep and fast, tightening her mouth for more constriction. "Ahh don't stop," he moaned as he tossed his head from side to side in pleasure. A couple of minutes later Ulysses could feel himself reaching that point of no return. Most of his moans included begging Xena not to stop to keep creating that glorious feeling.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ulysses looked down at Xena and she looked at him. "Keep going," he whispered to her then bit down on his lip to keep from moaning out loud. The knock came again and Ulysses shook his head. "Don't stop, don't stop, they'll go away," he whispered to her practically begging her.

"Xena its Lyceus are you wake? I need to talk to you," He shouted through the door and Ulysses groaned in disappointment as she stopped what she was doing. She went to answer the door and Ulysses pulled up his pants. She wiped the corners of her mouth then opened the door and looked at her brother.

"What's up?" She asked him as if she hadn't been doing anything.

"Did I wake you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I was just…" she said then glanced at Ulysses for a moment who raised an eyebrow at her as he walked over to the bed. "Reading some boring stuff," she told her brother and he nodded.

"Oh well if I'm not disturbing you can I talk to you?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Sure," she said then walked out of the door closing it behind her. Ulysses who was in obvious discomfort laid down on the bed on his back.

"I was so close," he murmured to himself. There was no use of crying over spilt milk, he turned the lantern down and prepared to go to sleep.

"What's up?" Xena asked her brother as they walked a couple of feet away from the door.

"Well I need your help," he said as he rung his hands together, an obvious sign of being nervous.

"With what?" She asked and he let out a breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well I like Gabrielle, you know the way Ulysses liked you when he got here," he explained to her and she nodded. "You knew?" He asked her and she grinned at her brother.

"It's obvious," she told him and he nodded then rubbed his face where a bit of facial hair was coming in.

"The problem is I don't know how to tell her, you know. And I figured since you're a girl that you would know what I could do to show her," he said and Xena grinned at him. "I mean I have my own ideas but the problem is I get so nervous around her that I get tongue tied and clumsy," he mumbled afraid to say it too loud for fear someone would over hear him.

"I know, mother told me," she said with a grin and he nodded.

"Well I guess maybe things would be easier if I knew she felt the same," he spoke his thoughts to her.

"And you want me to talk to her and see how she feels about you?" She assumed correctly as Lyceus nodded his head.

"That and give me some pointers on how I can impress her," he said and Xena nodded.

"Okay it sounds simple enough," she told her brother and he nodded.

"Thanks," he said then let out a breath of relief now that he had someone to help him.

"Question, why didn't you go to Toris? Don't you guys have some kind of male bonding system or whatever?" She questioned her brother as he began to walk away and he turned and looked at her.

"Do you see a woman on Toris' arm?" He stated and Xena grinned at that, that simple statement answering her question.

"Goodnight Lyceus," she said as she headed back to the room.

"Night Xena," he replied then headed back down the stairs. Xena continued to grin as she walked into the dark bedroom.

"Are you asleep?" Xena asked as she made her way over to the bed.

"No," answered Ulysses. "Is your brother dying?" He asked her as she got into the bed and she shook her head.

"No, why?" She asked him.

"Because it could have waited until tomorrow. Am I disturbing you? You should have said 'yea you're disturbing me pleasuring my husband'" he grumbled and Xena grinned at him as she turned on her side. "I was so close and then came the knock that disturbed my soul," he mumbled and Xena looked at him.

"I can finish what I started," she whispered to him as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek while she ran her hand down to the still obvious bulge.

"That's alright, with my luck we'll be interrupted again," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks for the offer though," he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "What did your brother want?" He asked and Xena let out a breath as she caressed Ulysses' chest in a non arousing way.

"My help in telling Gabrielle that he likes her," she said.

"Gese they haven't come to that conclusion yet? And she's been here for a couple of months," he said in an astounded voice as he shook his head. "Your mother was right, they are worse than us," he said and Xena chuckled at that.

"Yea that's why I agreed to help him," she said and Ulysses nodded. They talked a while longer before they allowed Morpheus to take them. When morning came Ulysses was the first to awake and he lay in bed for a couple of minutes just staring up at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes he sat up in the bed and groaned in pain. He was still in his very erect state and it was so uncomfortable that he was in pain. "What?" Xena groggily asked as she raised her head and looked at him. He shook his head as he prepared to stand.

"Nothing," he mumbled then grimaced as he walked albeit gently to the bath chamber closing the door behind him. He walked over to the shower stall and only cut on the cold water. He stepped into the shower shivering a bit but stomached it hoping it would help him.

He stood there for a while letting the water beat down on him and the most important part but it didn't seem to be working. So he went to the other option and began stroking himself, hoping beyond hope that it would bring him some type of relief. He banged his head against the wall as that didn't do anything either. He tried a while longer then gave up and decided to just take his shower. When he got out of the shower he wrapped the towel around his waist then walked out of the room the same way he walked in. "What's wrong with you?" Xena asked as she made up the bed.

"I'm in pain," he replied as he walked over to the chair and grabbed his pants.

"That's obvious. What hurts?" She asked him and he looked at her as he eased down into the chair.

"I'm still in that very delicate position you left me in," he grumbled as he eased his pants on.

"Oh," she said meekly then continued to make up the bed as she thought about that. "Well have you tried a cold shower?" She asked him as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"Yes," he said then grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"What about…?" She began and he answered her before she could finish.

"Yes," he said emphasizing the word by opening his eyes wide. "Nothing worked," he said then eased out of the chair to tuck his shirt into his pants then button his pants.

"Oh, well I could…" she started as she stood to approach him and he held out his hand stopping her.

"No, no, no," he said as he shook his head. "You just…stay over there," he told her as he waved his hand at her in a sign for her to keep back. Xena stood there with her arms folded as she looked at him ease around the room to get his boots.

"Well you obviously can't stay like that," she told him and he looked at her.

"Well I don't want to make it worse and…" he said then shook his head and let out a breath as he didn't say what he was thinking. "I just don't want to make it worse," he told her and she shook her head then got dressed as well.

Xena grinned to herself as well as shook her head while she watched Ulysses walk down the hall. "Are you going to walk this slowly all day?" She asked her husband and he looked at her.

"If you're such in a rush go around," he said indignantly and she held up her hands.

"Grouchy, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she teased him and he looked at her and was about to say something but thought better of it and just shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Lyceus asked Ulysses who came down the stairs one at a time, Xena before him. "You look like someone kneed you where you really don't want to be kneed," he said and Ulysses rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the observation," he told Lyceus who looked at his sister.

"Did you do that?" He asked her and before Xena could even think about answering Ulysses made many snorts.

"Oh she did it alright and you helped her," Ulysses grumbled and Xena grinned as she walked over to her mother who was watching Ulysses in curiosity and fascination.

"Me? What did I do?" He questioned and Ulysses looked at him.

"Xena are you awake, I need to talk to you," Ulysses repeated Lyceus' words from last night.

"She said she wasn't busy," Lyceus said in defense of himself.

"Well she was busy alright it just wasn't with reading boring things," he told him.

Lyceus looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what he was talking about. When it dawned on him he made an O with his mouth. He pointed from his sister to Ulysses then looked at Ulysses and hissed. "Sorry," he apologized and Ulysses nodded. "Well you guys could've…you know…continued," he said in an uncomfortable voice causing Xena to chuckle.

"And risk being interrupted again and probably by Cyrene," he said then shook his head. "I don't think so," he said then inched his way to the door. "I'm going sit down," he said and Cyrene grinned at him at that thought that he thought that she would have interrupted them.

"You want some…?" Xena reached out to touch him as she asked him a question and he swatted her hand away as though it were a fly.

"No touching," he told her and she grinned at him as she held up her hands in surrender. "This is not funny?" He shouted at her and she folded her lips to wipe away any pretense of a smile as she shook her head. Ulysses looked at her then let out a frustrated breath as he walked into the dinning area, Gabrielle coming in through that way as he left.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked and they all just burst out laughing and she looked around in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing," Xena said as she shook her head.

"Poor man, Xena how could you leave him in such a state?" Cyrene questioned and chastised her daughter at the same time.

"I didn't mean to," she said with a grin as she shrugged her shoulders. "Lyceus interrupted us and when I tried to continue he told me never mind, worried that someone else would interrupt us." She explained in her defense and Cyrene shook her head as she stirred the hot cereal.

"What kind of state is he in?" Gabrielle innocently asked and they looked at each other not knowing who should answer her. Finally she looked to Lyceus to answer her and he swallowed hard.

"Well you see…um…when a man…uh and um," he mumbled and stumbled and Xena laughed under her breath as she saw what her mother was talking about.

"Lyceus where's Toris?" Cyrene asked saving her son from the embarrassment.

"Downstairs, I'll go get him," he quickly said then stood up so fast he knocked over the chair. He bent down to pick it up and began knocking over baskets and such.

"Just go, go," Cyrene told her son as she shook her head. Lyceus basically ran from the table and went down the stairs. As Xena was picking up the baskets they heard a loud boom followed by rolling.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Lyceus shouted from the bottom of the stairs a moment later and Xena laughed at her brother.

"What did I tell you?" She said as she shook her head. "My poor son," she commented while she continued to stir the cereal so that it didn't stick.

"What did I miss?" Gabrielle asked as she prepared some bacon for frying.

"It's about sex Gabrielle," Xena said and the blonde turned beat red.

"Oh, oh," she said then began fumbling with the meat and Cyrene shook her head.

"Gabrielle let Xena fry the meat before you fool around and burn yourself," she told the bard and Gabrielle blushed again as she found something else to do.

"I think I sprung my wrist," Lyceus complained as he walked into the kitchen and his comment just sent Xena into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny Xena," he fussed at his sister and she smiled at him.

"I see now why you need my help," she whispered to him and he just shrugged his shoulders. Their mornings went as usual Corrinna stopping by to keep them company for most of the day. Ulysses went back to repairing furniture but moving slower than usual.

"What's wrong with him?" Corrinna whispered as Ulysses went downstairs to retrieve more furniture.

"Xena left him in a very delicate state," Cyrene said with a grin and Xena looked at her mother.

"Why do you say it like I did it on purpose?" She questioned her mother with a grin and Cyrene smiled.

"If you didn't why don't you…fix it," Corrinna suggested and Xena grinned at her.

"He won't let me," she said then looked at Ulysses as he came up the stairs with a couple of chairs. "Watch," she whispered then walked over to Ulysses who had his back to her. He felt someone behind him and turned just in time as Xena touched him on his shoulder. She smiled as he jumped back so much he ran into the wall.

"No touching," he shouted at her and she smiled at him then looked down when he heard his mother and Corrinna chuckle.

"Ulysses, really," she said as she walked up to him placing her hands on his chest and he went to back up but just ran into the wall. "This really must end," she whispered to him and he just swallowed hard.

"You're killing me you know that? You're really killing me," he told her and she looked at him then raised her hands in surrender as she backed up. He let out a breath and shook his head, "you're going to be the death of me," he mumbled as he grabbed the broken chairs from the floor.

"And I remember telling you if that's the case we'll die together and with smiles on our faces," she yelled after him as he walked out the door.

"Not if you don't touch me," he hollered back causing Xena and the others to chuckle.

"So…you guys have started having sex again?" Corrinna softly asked and Xena looked at her then shook her head.

"No, I just need a little more time. But I didn't see why he should have to suffer so…" she said and Corrinna caught on to the just of it. Lunch came and left and Xena stood at the window and watched Ulysses as she sipped on some water. She shook her head as she watched him stop for a moment and find a better way of walking. "That's enough of this," she said more to herself than to her mother and Corrinna who were talking. Xena sat the glass down on the table then looked at her mother. "I'll be back," she told her then walked outside.

"Come take a walk with me," she told her husband and Ulysses looked at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked and she nodded.

"We're not going far," she assured him and he let out a breath as he took the tool belt off.

"Lead the way," he told her and they began walking. The place Xena took him was to a small glade and it was only about ten minutes away depending on the speed of their walk. "Sit," she told him, pointing to a large boulder. He let out a breath and sat down on the boulder without asking any question.

"Am I about to be yelled at for something?" He asked liked a child would ask their parent.

"No," she told him then walked up behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he jumped away. "Relax," she told him.

"That's kind of hard to do," he told her. Xena placed her hands back on his shoulders and he jumped slightly. She slowly began to massage his shoulders which were really tense.

"Just relax," she whispered to him as she continued to massage his shoulders. He actually closed his eyes and began to melt into her touch. "There you go," she whispered then slowly began moving her ministrations down to his chest. "I never want to cause you discomfort, only pleasure," she whispered in his ear then placed a couple of kisses on his neck. "Tell me what you want," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Why, I can't have it," he told her.

"Just tell me," she said and he let out a breath.

"You," he whispered to her and Xena nodded as her hands went further down.

"And what do you want to do to me?" She asked him as she kissed and sucked on his neck and he moaned as he tilted his head back.

"Make love to you," he whispered out.

"Be specific," she whispered in his ear before she grabbed it gently with her teeth.

"I can't do this," he said which was weird for him to say.

"Shh," she told him then tilted his head back and kissed him softly but passionately. "Do you want to suck on my breasts?" She asked him.

"Yes," he breathed the reply and Xena grinned. She placed one last kiss on his neck before she walked in front of him. She stood there and looked at him as she grabbed the edge of her shirt and began pulling it over her head. Ulysses sat there transfixed and when her shirt was off she straddled his waist and looked into his eyes.

"Do it," she told him and he looked up at her then down at her breasts. He always considered her breasts to be perfect and now wasn't any different. He held them in his hands, squeezed them before he leaned forward and kissed the globes. Xena ran her fingers through his hair encouraging him to continue. After a bit he finally took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he sucked and Xena couldn't help but moan as well. Mentally she may not have been ready to make love again but physically her body was screaming for him to take her. She let him spend as much time on her breasts before she got off of his lap and kneeled down in front of him. He was breathing hard as he watched her undo his pants. His hips rose of their own accord when she grabbed his pants and pulled them down to his knees. He was right; he was still as erect as he was last night. Now she hoped that she had relaxed him enough that he would be able to reach orgasm. Without hesitation she leaned forward and began pleasuring him. Ulysses let out a breath as he relaxed and began to feel pleasure instead of the uncomfortable pain he had been feeling all day. "Ahhh…unnnngh," he moaned as he pulled on her hair involuntarily. "Unnngh don't stop, oh gods please don't stop," he moaned as he felt himself becoming closer and closer.

A few minutes later he came hard and with a loud groan. Xena continue to suck him until he went soft and he was spent. Xena grinned as she raised his head. "Better?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Much," he whispered and she grinned then gave him a peck on the lips as to not arouse him again. She stood up and put on her shirt then looked at Ulysses who pulled up his pants and buttoned them.

"Next time don't be so stubborn," she told him and he let out a breath as he looked at his wife.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," he told her then stood. He took her hand and pulled her to him as he looked into her eyes. "I miss you," he whispered to her and Xena nodded.

"I know and I miss you too. I promise you Ulysses it won't be long, by body is craving for you too." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"And you're mind's not?" He questioned and she let out a breath as she looked down for a minute as if she would find the right words on the ground.

"It is more than you know but there's this fear inside of me and I'm just trying to work up the courage to confront it. To confront the fact that what happened could happen again but everything will be alright because I have you," she told him and now Ulysses understood. She was protecting herself against the pain, the prospect of this happening again. "I just need you to be a little more patient a little while longer," she pleaded with him and he just looked into her eyes as he placed his hand against her cheek.

"Anything for you," he whispered to her then kissed her softly. When they kiss ended they grinned at each other then walked back to the Inn.

"I see he's walking better," Cyrene commented as Xena walked into the kitchen and she grinned and nodded.

"Yea, he just needed to relax, it wasn't all he was making it out to be," she told them and they just nodded.

"Xena can you and Gabrielle handle the cooking for a while? I have to go see Corrinna about something," she told her daughter and Xena nodded.

"Sure," she replied then watched her take off her apron.

"Are you sick?" She questioned her mother and Cyrene stood there with her hand on her hip as she looked at Xena.

"If I were sick I certainly couldn't hide it from you," she told her daughter. "I'll be back in a little bit," she added as she walked out of the door. Xena stood at the stove stirring a couple of pots when Gabrielle walked into the kitchen. She didn't say a word as she flopped down in the chair, obviously tired.

"Tired?" Xena asked with a grin and Gabrielle looked at her.

"A little," she admitted then let out a breath. "I'm used to being on my feet all day just not so constantly," she explained and Xena nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" Gabrielle asked and Xena looked at her as she began kneading the dough for bread.

"Sure," replied Xena.

"Well Lyceus was telling me some stories about you guys and is it true you know how to fight?" She inquired and Xena grinned and nodded.

"Yea, Lyceus and I kind of taught ourselves when we were younger," she told her.

"He also said you were Athena's chosen," Gabrielle said and Xena just continued to knead the dough. "Is it true?" She asked almost in a pleading way. Xena looked at her, blue eyes connecting with green.

"Yes," she told her and Gabrielle's eyes opened in surprise and wonder.

"Wow, that's amazing and a real honor," she speculated and Xena grinned and nodded.

"Yea, it has its perks," she revealed and Gabrielle nodded.

"So what kinds of things do you do? Does she send you to do stuff for her? Did she teach you how to fight? Is it true that you have control of all her armies?" Gabrielle bombarded Xena with questions and all she could do was smile.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle," she called twice to get the girls attention. Gabrielle finally stopped and looked at Xena. "One at a time, okay?" She told her and Gabrielle blushed in embarrassment and nodded. She asked her questions and Xena answered them all to the best of her ability.

"So you have real adventures," Gabrielle stated wistfully as she walked around the kitchen. "I always wanted to go out and have adventures of my own. Tell my own stories, you know," Gabrielle said as she turned around and looked at Xena.

"We all have dreams, some of them are possible and others aren't," Xena said and Gabrielle nodded as she stood at the counter bent over fiddling with some herbs in a bowl.

"Mine aren't possible," she whispered.

"Says who?" Xena questioned in sort of a demanding way.

"Back home my family…well we fell on hard times. A guy that I had grown up with named Perdicus asked my father for my hand. I knew Perdicus and from what I knew he was an okay guy but I didn't like him in that way and frankly I think I didn't know enough to consider marrying him. But Perdicus' family was better off than we were at the time and if we married then that meant my father would get more land and supplies and things would begin to look up." She explained but didn't look at Xena as she talked about the rest afraid that she would be looked down on.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, my mother, father and sister were putting pressure on me. So I agreed but I asked Perdicus for some time to get to know him before the wedding. At first glance he seemed like a nice guy but when you got to know him…" she said then shook her head. "Let's just say his opinion of women is low. In his eyes we're nothing more than a tool; keep the house clean, see to his needs and bear him many sons."

Xena snorted at that and Gabrielle looked up at her. "Most men are that way mostly because they were raised that way." She explained to her and Gabrielle hunched her shoulders.

"He asked me about myself but was just pretending to be interested. When I told him about telling stories and going on adventures he just laughed at me. He said no woman, especially not his wife would do those kind of things. It became so that every time I talked about story telling he would talk down to me about it, discourage me, tell me that I was stupid for thinking that way and that those things would never happen for me." She told Xena who felt anger when she heard those words.

"And you believe him?" She asked Gabrielle who looked at her.

"He's right," she solemnly told her and Xena looked at her.

"He's not," Xena informed her as she molded the dough into a loaf. She placed it in a greased pan and in the oven. "Let me tell you something Gabrielle, I've been told all my life that I couldn't fight. I was told I couldn't fight because I was a girl. Then when I learned I was told I could never beat a man. Once I had done that I was told I would never amount to anything. Who would want a woman who could fight as a wife?" She recalled all the things people had shouted at her.

"I was told so many things to discourage me and bring me down but I didn't let it. I was determined to become who I wanted and do what I wanted. You can't help who you are Gabrielle and you can be whoever you want to be. You want to be a bard you have a natural talent for it so do it," she told the young woman and Gabrielle looked at her.

"It's not that easy I'm not…" she said then shook her head.

"You're not what?" Xena asked and Gabrielle looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm not as strong as you are," she cried and Xena looked at her then shook her head.

"I don't believe that for a minute. It takes courage to leave a bad situation," she reminded her and Gabrielle shook her head as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm a coward, I ran away leaving my family behind to struggle on their on," she told Xena.

"You're not a coward, far from it. Gabrielle you had to reach deep down and find the strength to leave that situation. A situation that I know was extremely hard. You had to leave your family who is struggling but you also had to take care of yourself. You had to find the courage to do that and that took strength which you obviously have," she explained to her and Gabrielle listened to her.

"Anything is possible Gabrielle, anything, the world is only what you make of it," she advised the girl. "Let me let you in on a little something that I've learned." She told her then stirred a pot as she talked. "There are people in this world that will try to destroy you by destroying your dreams. They won't even know you but the prospect of you doing something that they think is foolish for you to do especially when you're a woman scares them. So they deter you from it by discouraging you and bringing you down so that you never get above them." She explained to her then turned and leaned on the counter just as Gabrielle had.

"You're a strong woman Gabrielle. You may not be strong physically but you are mentally. That guy Perdicus just doesn't want you to become more than he is because if you did then it would question his manhood. If he has a weak manhood then that's a problem for him and not for you," she told her and Gabrielle grinned as did Xena. "Perdicus is not on your level, from the sounds of it he's way below it. The best way to beat him and people like him is to do what you said you wanted to do, become who you want to become and prove them wrong," she emphasized every word trying to make a point. Gabrielle thought about that for a moment then looked at Xena who had sat down at the table.

"Does it work?" She asked as she sat down as well.

"I'm living proof that it does. This entire village shunned me for what I wanted to do and who I wanted to become. There were a few who didn't but most did. People talked about me behind my back and I'm sure they probably still do. In the beginning it hurt, even my mother wanted me to be more lady like but I developed a thick skin. It also came in handy that I could beat most guys' butts," she said with a grin causing Gabrielle to laugh.

"I don't worry about it though because I'm happy. I'm doing what I wanted to do, I've gone beyond my expectations and I've got all I ever wanted and some of what I've dreamed of." She encouraged Gabrielle with her words hoping that she would take her advice. "I even got something unexpected," she said as she looked out the window at Ulysses who was working on a table. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would fall in love much less with a Prince," she said with a smile and Gabrielle just looked at her.

"You falling in love with him is like a fairy tale," Gabrielle said and Xena grinned at her.

"It can be sometimes," she whispered to her then looked back out at Ulysses.

He happened to look up and smiled at her as he waved. She waved back then looked at Gabrielle. "Your dreams seem even more possible when you have a guy that believes in them and you as much as you do," she told her and Gabrielle looked down then around the kitchen. "I know you believe in love, a person who tells stories the way you do has to," Xena said and Gabrielle looked up at her as she shrugged her shoulders. "You like my brother don't you?" Xena asked and Gabrielle grinned and blushed as she continued to look down.

"Don't you?" Xena persisted with a grin on her face and Gabrielle smiled and nodded.

"But he doesn't like me," she said and Xena snorted at that.

"I don't know if you noticed lately but he trips over himself when he's around you. Why do you think he mumbles and stutters? He's nervous when he talks to you because he likes you," Xena said and Gabrielle's eyes lit up with pleasure and surprise.

"Really?" She asked and Xena nodded her head.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the looks, the way he jumps to help you and the kisses on your cheek? They're all signs that he likes you, a lot," Xena said and Gabrielle continued to blush so much that she was afraid that her face might stay scarlet.

"You're a wonderful young woman Gabrielle, he would be crazy not to like you," she said as she stood and went to check on the bread then stir a couple of pots. "My mother said you guys went on walks before," she asked and Gabrielle nodded.

"Yea but he mostly talked and I listened. I don't want him to know about the life I came from, if he knew then he wouldn't like me. If anyone knew," she said then shook her head.

"Trust me Lyceus won't judge you for whatever has happened to you. We had it rough for a while so he knows, he knows," Xena insured her and Gabrielle thought about that.

"I don't know, I guess I just want a guy to accept me for who I am. Someone who's interested in me and wants more than just what a woman can provide," she told her and Xena nodded.

"Know what you want you and go for it, don't accept anything less." She told her and Gabrielle nodded. "We better finish cooking before my mother kills us," she said with a grin and Gabrielle smiled as well. Their little chat got Gabrielle to come out of her shell a little bit. While they cooked they talked about a little bit over everything, grinning and laughing, slowly becoming friends. When dinner time came everyone came in and Xena followed her brother downstairs when no one was looking.

"Xena a little privacy," he said as he held his shirt up o his chest when she walked into the room.

"Please," she waved him off.

"I have the information you wanted," she shouted at her brother when he started complaining. However when she said that he quickly shut up and walked over to her.

"What did she say? Does she like me?" He urgently asked as if he would die without the information.

"She likes you," she confirmed and Lyceus let out a breath.

"Really?" He asked just to make sure and she nodded.

"Yep but she doesn't think you like her, I told her different but it has to come from you," she told her brother then headed for the door.

"Wait, wait," he called as he went in jumped in front of her. "What sort of things does she like? What can I do to impress her?" He asked.

"Just be yourself Lyceus and be interested in her for more than what she can give you," she told her brother with a look in her eye that said don't mess it up.

"I'm not looking for sex," he told her and Xena stared at him for a moment. "I'm serious Xena," he yelled at her and she just raised an eyebrow at him. "Look I want to get to know her, I really like her. I think she could be the one and I just want this to go right," he pleaded his case to his sister.

"She just wants someone to accept her for who she is just like I wanted. If you're interested in her, genuinely interested then everything will be fine," she advised her brother and he nodded his head.

"Do you have some suggestions just to get me started?" He asked her pleading with his eyes and she grinned at her.

"You're hopeless," she told him.

"I know," he agreed.

"Take her on picnics and walks, go swimming, do things you think are fun and she might enjoy. Pick her some flowers," she told him and he nodded keeping a mental note of everything that she said. "Above all be honest and treat her like a lady," she told her brother and he nodded.

"Flowers, walks, treat her like a lady. Got it," he told her and Xena grinned as she rolled her eyes. As she walked out the door she heard him repeat everything she had just told him. On the next day Lyceus put her advice into action. Of course Xena had to help him work up the nerve and keep pushing and encouraging him until he actually went through with it.

"Go head," she softly ushered her brother as she pushed him towards where Gabrielle was. He cleared his throat as he walked over to the table while he rung his hands together.

"Um Gabrielle," he called and she looked up at him.

"Yea," she answered.

"I was wondering…well…if you would um," he stuttered as he tried to get the question out, botching it up in the process. Unnoticed by Gabrielle Xena slapped her brother on the back to get him to stop stuttering and he finally blurted out his question. "Will you go on a picnic with me?" He blurted out and by then he looked as if he were on the verge of hyperventilating.

"A picnic?" She asked with a grin and he nodded as he continued to ring his hands.

"I would love to," she said and it took a moment for it to register to Lyceus but when it did he let out a breath.

"Really?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. "Great," he said then spun around and looked at Xena with a smile. "She said yes," he whispered and she smiled at him.

"I heard," she replied then nodded her head over to the corner where a picnic basket sat on the table.

"Thanks sis you're the best," he told her as he walked over to get the basket. "Ready?" He asked when he walked back over to her.

"Now?" She asked as she stood and he nodded.

"You don't want to go now?" He asked getting nervous again.

"No I want to go but look at me," she stated as she looked down at herself. "I should go change," she told him and he hunched his shoulders.

"You look beautiful to me," he told her without hesitation and she blushed and grinned as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded then held out his arm. She looked at him then looked at Xena who mouthed the word 'go' emphasized with a nod of her head. Gabrielle let out a breath and placed her hand on his arm. With that they walked out of the kitchen and went on their picnic.

"You sly dog," Cyrene told her daughter and Xena looked at her mother.

"Who me?" She asked with a grin. "You wanted me to get her out of her shell well this is part of it," she told her mother.

"And you're hooking your brother up in the process?" She inquired and Xena hunched her shoulders.

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't help my brother when he asked for it?" She stated with a grin. "Besides, I had to talk Ulysses into covering for Lyceus in the fields so this better work," she told her mother. Gabrielle and Lyceus walked in silence for a while, both too nervous to say anything.

"Um where are we going?" Gabrielle gently questioned.

"To a small area Xena, Toris and I use to hang out when we were kids," he said and Gabrielle nodded. When they reached the location, Lyceus took her up to a ledge which gave them a perfect view of the lake and the area around it.

"Oh this is beautiful," she commented as she looked out at the scenery.

"I hoped you would like it," he said as he sat the basket down pulling the blanket from it. He spread the blanket out then looked at Gabrielle.

"So many words come to mind when I look out at this," she said then turned and looked at Lyceus. He held his hand out to her and she smiled as she took it and sat down on the blanket. He sat down across from her then grabbed the basket.

"Let's see what my sister gave us," he said as he went through the basket pulling out items. "Fruit, sandwiches, something to wash it down and dessert," he said as he looked at all the items.

"Thank you," Gabrielle said when he handed her a sandwich. As they ate in silence Lyceus looked at Gabrielle who continued to look out at the scenery. He racked his brain for something to talk about and then Xena's words came back to him. _'Be genuinely interested in her and you'll be fine'_ he heard as if Xena were sitting next to him whispering the words in his ear.

"So Gabrielle," he got her attention and she looked at him. "What do you like to do for fun?" He asked and she looked at him strangely for a moment because no one had ever asked her that question.

"Oh, well I'm not quite sure. Back home I never really had time for fun but occasionally I clowned around with my sister." She told him and he nodded.

"You have a sister?" He asked and she nodded.

"Her name is Lila, she's a year younger than me," she said.

"What else?" He asked as he at a cherry.

"Well I mostly liked going for walks, finding some place nice to sit down and think about a story; how I would write one and tell it." She said and Lyceus truly became interested.

"Tell me about your stories. Do they just come into your head or do you need inspiration?" He questioned his eyes showing that he was truly interested. She smiled because she had found someone who seemed truly interested in her who she was. "You have a beautiful smile," he blurted out and she blushed as she looked down her smile becoming larger. "Sorry, please go ahead," he said and so Gabrielle began to explain to him as she pictured her stories and how they came to her.

"I don't think there's really any inspiration that I have. Stories and images have always just come naturally to me. I'd lie in bed at night and a story would just come to me." She explained to him and by then she had turned so that she was facing Lyceus and her body language said that she relaxed. "I've always wanted to write them down but we never had the money to buy the supplies," she said and Lyceus hung on her every word.

"Ink, quills and parchment, right?" He asked about the supplies and she nodded her head.

"Hopefully I'll make enough money working at your mother's inn to be able to repay her and then maybe I can buy those." She wished out loud and Lyceus nodded. "So what do you like to do for fun?" She asked him as she picked up a grape.

"Pretty much what I liked to do when I was younger. Xena and I would spend hours on end sparring with one another, fishing and swimming," he told her and she smiled. "Hardly have ever have time for any of that now and I could make the time but I don't have anyone to do those things with. Sometimes Toris will do some of it with me but he's more interested in work and finding a wife," he said as he pulled grass from the ground and threw it as he looked out at the water.

"Well if you wanted…um…I could do some of those things with you," she suggested and he looked at her his eyes widened his surprise and pleasure.

"Really? That would be great," he excitedly said and Gabrielle smiled. "Only if you promise to tell me a different story every day," he bargained with her and she smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Shake on it," he offered his hand out to her and she grinned as she took it and they shook hands. Lyceus did a smooth move and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. She smiled and blushed. They talked for a while longer then headed back to the inn continuing their talk. Lyceus found that when she relaxed and began to open up she was a chatter box. All he could do was smile as they continued to walk.

"I'm sorry am I talking too much? My mother always told me I talked too much," she admitted and he shook his head.

"No you're not talking too much, I actually like the sound of your voice. It's so soft and smooth," he told her and she grinned at him, no one had ever told her anything like that.

"Oh," she mumbled but with a smile on her face. "I had a great time," Gabrielle told Lyceus when they arrived at the inn.

"So did I," he said then looked around for a moment to work up the courage to ask her on a picnic again. "Would you like to do this again tomorrow?" He finally asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"I would be delighted," she told him and he smiled and nodded.

"Great," he said then placed a kiss on her cheek before he took her hand and walked into the inn. Xena had been spying on them through the window and when they walked in she jumped back over to the counter. Lyceus placed the basket on the table then looked at Gabrielle. "See ya," he said as he waved at her and she smiled.

"Bye," she told him as she waved back. Lyceus left out the back door and headed to the fields. When he was out of ear shot Xena went over and sat down at the table.

"So how was it?" She asked her and Gabrielle smiled as she recounted the entire ordeal. "Sounds like you guys hit it off," Xena said and Gabrielle smiled at that because that was all she could do.

"Cyrene this is okay with you right?" Gabrielle asked the inn keeper who grinned at her.

"I think it's wonderful, I've been waiting for a nice young woman like you to sweep my son off his feet," she told her and Gabrielle blushed and smiled. The week passed by and it was productive for everyone. Lyceus and Gabrielle went on a picnic everyday at lunch getting to know each other bit by bit. Xena spent the time at her with her family which was healing the pain of her loss which had a positive influence on her relationship with Ulysses. The two couples actually went on a picnic together at a spot where Lyceus and Xena used to go swimming and that's exactly what they did. They spent two hours out there, one for eating and the other for swimming and dry. On the way back to the Inn Xena and Gabrielle was walking side by side as were Ulysses and Lyceus.

"I'm about to hitch a ride, do the same," Xena whispered to Gabrielle then winked at her. Before Gabrielle could question her on that, Xena ran up to Ulysses and jumped onto his back. His step faltered a bit as he caught her. He smiled as he held onto her legs and she wrapped her arms slightly around his neck. "I wanted a ride," she told him as she placed a kiss on his cheek and he smiled at her.

"Your wish is my command," he told her and they continued walking.

"How about it? You want a lift?" Lyceus asked Gabrielle who looked at him for a moment.

"I don't know," she hesitated.

"Come on, I promise I won't let you fall," he told her and she looked at him then nodded. Lyceus smiled as he stooped down and she got onto his back. "Hold on," he told her as he held her legs and she tightened her arms around his neck a little bit more. With that he stood and they continued walking. "Hey Ulysses how about a race?" Lyceus suggested and Ulysses looked at him.

"You're just going to loose," he told him with a grin.

"Nah, Gabrielle here is as light as a feather whereas my sister weighs a ton," he commented.

"What?" She exclaimed then smacked her brother on the back of his head causing Gabrielle to laugh.

"Just for that comment I'm going to have to beat you," Ulysses told Lyceus who grinned.

"We start at that tree up there," he told him; the tree marking half a distance back to the Inn. When they reached the tree the both got ready. "Hold on tight Gabrielle," Lyceus told her and she held on so tight that she began to choke him. "But don't choke me," he gasped out and Gabrielle loosened her arms.

"Sorry," she whispered to him and he nodded.

"On your mark," Ulysses said as he got read. "Get set," they both looked at each other seeing when the other was going to move. "GO!" Ulysses shouted and they ran off down the road with packages on their backs.

Gabrielle held on as tightly as she could without cutting off Lyceus oxygen. She also buried her head in his shoulder looking up periodically as the wind blew through her hair. "Come on old man keep up," Lyceus taunted when he gained some distance between he and Ulysses.

"Old man," Ulysses mumbled to himself. "I'll show you whose an old man," he yelled tot Lyceus then picked up speed to the point Xena had to old on a little tighter. She however, enjoyed the ride. She tilted her head back and smiled as the wind blew over her. While they were out Corrinna had come to keep Cyrene company in the kitchen, not having any patients to see to. They looked up from the conversation they were having when Ulysses burst in through the door followed by Lyceus. They were both breathing hard from the great exercise they had.

"Great job baby," Xena told Ulysses as she hoped down from his back.

"Old man my butt," Ulysses boasted then grinned when he received a kiss from Xena. Meanwhile Lyceus let Gabrielle down and he caught his breath.

"How did you do that?" He asked and Ulysses grinned as he held Xena close to him.

"Practice," he told him then winked at him and Lyceus grinned.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" He asked Gabrielle who grinned at him.

"It was a little bumpy but yea," she said and Lyceus laughed.

"I'm assuming you guys had fun," Cyrene said and they all nodded.

"I'll see you later," Ulysses told Xena then kissed her. Lyceus told Gabrielle the same the only difference was he kissed her on his cheek. Night fell and during dinner there was talking and laughter everyone was really happy. When dinner was over Ulysses went up to the room and took a nice long hot shower. When Xena came up for the night Ulysses was standing at the table wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist. "I need some knew daggers," he said as he sharpened the one in his hand then tested its sharpness with his finger.

"Maybe you'll get some for your birthday," she commented as she got undressed for bed. When she was ready for bed she sat there and looked at Ulysses as he continued to sharpen his daggers. As she looked at him she realized in her heart and in her mind she wanted to be with him again. The time home had been really good for her. She still felt the pain and everyday she was confronting it and dealing with it. Now she felt as if she could take the next step in dealing with in by confronting her worse fear.

"Ulysses," she softly called.

"Yea," he answered and when she didn't say anything he turned and looked at her. "What's on your mind?" He asked and she looked at him.

"When I told my mother and Corrinna about the miscarriage and how I was afraid to get pregnant again before I was ready, Corrinna told me of a way to prevent it from happening." She said and he nodded.

"Which was?" He asked.

"A small round sponge against my uterus, I use it every time we have sex," she explained and he raised his eyebrows and nodded at that. "The thing is I want to make sure its okay with you first." She told him and he looked at her as he sat the dagger down on the table with the others.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He curiously asked her.

"A decision to have or not have a child should be mutual," she explained to him.

"Xena to be honest with you I think I would be a little difficult and stressing on our marriage if we had a child right now. If it happened we would of course deal with it but it would be hard," he admitted to her as he walked over to her. "You were right, we haven't been married for a year and I think this time should be for us. We should get use to the way things are now before we shake things up a bit," he told her then took her hands pulling her up from her seated position.

"Now if you want to have a baby Xena then that's something we should talk about before we actually do it. I know most married couples just let nature take its course but with the lives we live…" he started then stopped when Xena placed her finger against his lips then leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for considering what I want," she whispered to him as she looked into his eyes while she caressed his cheek. "I want to have a baby with you but not just yet. I agree with you we should talk about it before we do it and I would prefer doing it in a couple of years." She said with a grin and Ulysses smiled and nodded.

"I agree," he replied.

"But that doesn't mean we can't get in some practice," she seductively whispered to him as she placed her arms around his shoulders. She looked into his eyes then leaned in and kissed him softly but passionately.

"Is this going to be another one of those times when I don't get the entire pie?" He asked when the kiss ended and Xena chuckled at him as she shook her head.

"No, you can have me if you want me," she whispered to him as she rubbed her face against his.

"Oh I want you," he whispered to her then kissed her passionately. "Wait, wait," he uttered as he ended the kiss. "I want this to be perfect," he said as he went around the room putting out all the lanterns and candles. Xena smiled as he ran to the bed and turned the covers down. "Okay," he said as he walked up to her and she smiled at him before they shared another kiss. They kissed for a while before Ulysses picked Xena up in his arms. Even though they were close to the bed he held her in his arms for a couple of minutes. She loved it there with one arm wrapped around his shoulder and the other on his cheek as they continued to taste each other's lips. After a couple of minutes he placed her gently in the bed. He got in beside her and lay next to her. He looked down into her eyes as he gently ran his hand from her neck down to her chest.

He leaned down and placed a kiss everywhere his hand went. He was in no rush as he eased Xena's night gown off of her body dropping it to the floor. He got on his hands and knees and kissed her passionately for a couple of minutes. He then began kissing every inch of her body, it was obvious that he missed her, missed paying attention to her body, missed making love to her. Xena lay on the bed eyes closed and fingers in Ulysses' hair as he kissed her it seemed everywhere. And it seemed to her that every place his lips touched he set a small fire until her body was ablaze. "Mmm," he moaned as he sucked on her nipples.

Xena moaned and arched into his mouth wanting him to take more of her. Anyone who was watching or listening could tell that Ulysses was enjoying himself by all of his moans. He spent quite a bit of time on her breasts before he continued his way down. When he got to her underwear he didn't remove them he just continued his way down. She smiled at him as he kissed her ankle while massaging her calf. "Ticklish?" He asked with a grin as she squirmed while he continued to run his tongue over her ankle.

"No," she chuckled out then pushed him with her foot and he smiled at her. He paid equal attention to both legs then began kissing his way back up. This time when he reached her underwear he placed a kiss right above the band then grabbed it and began pulling them down. Xena raised her hips allowing him to pull them down her legs then over her feet where he placed two kisses. He dropped her underwear on the floor then starting from her thighs he kissed her way up until he was nestled between her legs. "Ummm…unnngh," Xena moaned as he parted her lips and ran his tongue inside.

"I've missed this," he whispered as he tasted her on his tongue and lips. "Mmm…I've missed your taste," he murmured more to himself than to her. "Your texture," he breathlessly whispered as he ran his finger through her folds. He leaned in and tasted every inch of her savoring the taste.

"Aahhh…ssss," Xena moaned as Ulysses sucked on her labia gently pulling on it with his teeth. For the beginning he used his fingers to hold her open. When he had gotten himself well reacquainted he placed his hands on her thighs and opened her legs wider. Without any further prompting he dove in lapping at her like a kitten would at a bowl of milk.

"Ummm," he moaned over and over as he continued to taste her, pleasuring her and himself. He stopped when she was right on the edge and she groaned in disappointment. He cleaned her thigh of the evidence of her excitement before he kissed his way back up.

"Mmmm," Xena moaned as they kissed passionately. When the kiss ended Ulysses laid on his side on turned Xena onto hers so that her back was to him. Starting from her ears he kissed and sucked her neck and shoulders caressing her arms, breasts and thighs as he did so. She began pushing back into him feeling his erection through the towel that was still around his waist.

"Mmm," he moaned as he squeezed her breasts and kissed her back while she rubbed back into him. She tilted her head back inviting him for a kiss which he took the invitation. While they kissed Xena grabbed Ulysses butt and pulled him closer while she pushed back more. He ended the kiss and kissed her back gently biting down causing Xena to moan and bit down on her lower lip.

"Take this off," she demanded as she pulled on the towel. Ulysses stopped kissing her long enough to pull the towel off.

"Better?" He asked her and she nodded as she pulled him down for another kiss. Ulysses ran his hand all over Xena's body unable to keep them still and not wanting to. He caressed the inside of her thighs and before Xena knew it his fingers were nestled between her drenched folds. "Gods you're so wet," Ulysses moaned as he stroked her while they continued to kiss. Xena moaned constantly as she rubbed herself into his fingers.

A couple of minutes later he rose back up on his hands and knees while Xena rolled onto her back. He brought his fingers up to her lips and she took them into her mouth cleaning them with her tongue. He watched her do this and it only served to make him hard. He leaned down and kissed her passionately and as they kissed he settled himself between her legs. When the kiss ended Xena sat up to kiss and suck all over Ulysses' chest biting down on his nipple. "Ummm," he moaned then pulled Xena from his chest and kissed her passionately. As they kissed he posed himself at her entrance getting ready to push in when he suddenly stopped.

"What?" She breathlessly asked.

"The sponge thing," he mumbled against her lips as she tasted his lips once more.

"It's in already," she told him and he moaned as he returned her kiss and at the same time he pushed into her. "Unnngh," Xena moaned loudly as she broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes as he eased out and pushed back in while he placed kisses on her cheek and neck before he initiated the next kiss. They stayed with that rhythm for a while as they continued to kiss.

"Aahhh," Ulysses moaned as he thrust at a medium pace. He caressed her thighs, legs, breasts anything he could get his hands on and his lips never stayed still.

Thirty-five minutes later Ulysses was thrusting into Xena hard and deep. "Unnnngh…unnnngh," she moaned as she held on tightly to his arms while he continued to thrust into her. His pace was non stop with his head tilted back and eyes closed as he moaned. "Ulysses…unnnnngh," Xena cried as she banged her hand on his chest then ran her nails over his nipples.

"Aahhhhh," Ulysses groaned then leaned down and kissed Xena passionately. As they kissed he thrust a little faster and when the kiss ended Xena rolled him onto his back. She took over from there taking the thrust from hard and deep to hard, deep and slow with a twist. Ulysses moaned and groaned as much as Xena did. He ran his hands over her thighs up her side and to her breasts where he squeezed the beautiful globes.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed down hard as she continued to ride him. He thought she was the perfect picture of a goddess as she shook her hair back then tilted her head back. There were times when the pleasure was so good he couldn't help but cry out as he gripped and pulled at the sheets. Xena leaned down and kissed him on his stomach and chest, making her way up. She kissed him passionately and they both moaned. Soon Ulysses rolled Xena back onto her back and finished what he started.

Twenty minutes later they both cried out their release. Ulysses' hips jerked a couple more times as the remnants of his release went through him. "Gods," he groaned out as he held himself up on his forearms. Xena grinned as she wiped the sweat from his forehead before she kissed him softly. "It's been too long," he whispered to her when the kiss ended and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She laughed as he rolled onto his back bringing her with him and they shared another kiss.

"Mmmm," Xena moaned with her hand on Ulysses' cheek pulling back to end the kiss.

"What?" He questioned as she looked into his eyes.

"I was silly to have kept you waiting over a month," she whispered to him while she ran her finger over his cheek then to his lips where he caught it between his teeth.

"I told you I'd wait for you forever and I mean that," he replied and Xena grinned as she replaced her finger with her lips. "Besides we can make up for lost time," he told her as he rolled onto his side and her onto hers.

"We can can't we?" She rhetorically asked as she rubbed her nose against his. Ulysses grinned and nodded then kissed her softly. Xena laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. That night they had two more rounds before they fell asleep.

When morning came they slept right through sunrise and didn't even stir when the sun began to shin into the room. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that they stirred. Ulysses jerked awake almost violently then turned his head from the sun as it shined into his face. The knock came again and he looked at Xena who was still asleep on top of him.

"Ulysses, Xena, are you guys awake?" Lyceus called through the door and Ulysses groaned as he ran his hand over his forehead.

"We're awake," he yelled back after a minute. When Ulysses heard footsteps leading away from the door he let out a breath and laid his head back down. "Xena, Xena," he called trying to stir his sleeping wife. He moaned and pushed into Ulysses. "Come on sweetheart we have to get up," he whispered to her as he pushed her hair back to look at her beautiful face. She moaned as she rolled off of Ulysses and he sat up on the side of the bed. He ran his hands over his face to help wipe away the sleep before he stood and went into the bath chamber. He started the shower then went back into the bedroom where Xena continued to lay in the bed. "Come on sleepy head," he said as he walked over to the bed, took her hands and pulled her up.

"I don't wanna," she mumbled and he smiled at her.

"You have to eat so you can regain your energy so we can have another night like last night," he told her as he pulled her back towards the bath chamber.

"You're right," she said with a grin then jumped onto him and kissed him.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair. When the kiss ended they walked to the bath chamber and into the shower. They took their shower but not without a little action. They dressed then headed downstairs where everyone was already at the table eating.

"Well good morning sleepy heads," Cyrene said with a grin and Xena smiled as she sat down. Their day went as it usually did except today was bread baking day so Ulysses was back to chopping wood. Like Xena, he couldn't get last night out of his mind. All day all he could think about was Xena and making love to her again. It was an hour after lunch when Ulysses decided that instead of thinking he was going to act. Xena was in the kitchen with her mother and Corrinna, Gabrielle off with Lyceus on their daily picnic. Ulysses walked over to the back door and poked his head in.

"Psst," Ulysses called to Xena and she looked at him.

"What?" She mouthed to him and he waved her over. She grinned at him and shook her head.

"Psst," he called again and she looked at him.

"Come here," he loudly whispered and she looked at her mother who was involved in a conversation with Corrinna or so she thought. She wiped her hands on her apron then took it off and sat it on the counter.

"I'll be back," she told her mother as she walked over to the door. She left with Ulysses who kissed her passionately as he pulled her towards the barn. Lyceus and Gabrielle had already come back from their picnic. Lyceus had gone back to the fields and Gabrielle went to the barn to read a scroll Lyceus had bought for her. She was sitting in one of the empty stalls when she heard Xena and Ulysses come in. Gabrielle raised her head so that she could see slightly over the stall and she watched Xena and Ulysses. "We should not be doing this," Xena said and laughed as Ulysses spun her around and pinned her against a beam.

"Yes we should," he mumbled then kissed her passionately. Xena moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. When the kiss ended Ulysses began kissing on her neck as he pushed her dress up to caress her thigh. Gabrielle knew she shouldn't be watching but she couldn't help it. She was curious and it seemed as if her legs were stuck in that position. Ulysses came back up and kissed Xena and as they kissed he pushed the straps to her dress down. When the kiss ended he spun he around and pressed his body against hers as he undid the knot in the back to loosen the eyelets.

Once they were loose he pulled her dress the rest of the way down and began kissing on her back. He looked over her body running his hands over her soft skin. "So beautiful," he murmured to himself then looked at Xena as she turned around. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She looked into his eyes as she leaned in and passionately tasted his lips. As they kissed she pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it. She had his shirt off in a minute then began working on his pants. "In a rush?" He asked as he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the side.

"I want what I want," she told him with a sultry grin before she leaned in and kissed him passionately. She smiled as her body was pinned to the beam again and this time Ulysses' body was pressed against hers. He moaned as her hard nipples pushed into his chest. When the kiss ended he began kissing his way down until he was kissing and sucking her breasts and nipples. "Ummm," she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. When he was done he continued his way down removing her underwear as he did so. Gabrielle was breathing hard now and she was doubly transfixed as she watched Ulysses suck on her nipples then bury his head between her thighs. "Ssss….aaahhhh," Xena moaned as she placed her leg on his shoulder while she held on to the stall door behind her.

Ulysses moaned as he caressed her thigh then looked up at her. She moaned constantly and after a couple of minutes he began kissing his way back up until he was passionately kissing Xena. "These pants are too tight," she whispered against his lips as she pulled his pants down. Ulysses grinned as he helped her and when they were around his ankles he kicked them away. While they kissed he moved Xena over to the stall door then wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up. She loved it so much when he used his muscles. "Aaahhhh," she cried out as he thrust into her. She tilted her head back and held on to his arm with one hand and the other held onto the stable door.

He leaned forward and sucked on her nipple as he thrust hard and fast into her. "Shit...Oh shit," she cried out as she held onto Ulysses. He moaned as he continued to thrust into her and Gabrielle continued to watch secretly from her position. They stayed in that position for about fifteen minutes working up a good sweat. Then Ulysses let Xena down and she turned around. He eased himself into her and began anew. He held onto her waist as he pounded into her nice and easy.

"Unnngh," he moaned as he caressed her back and she pushed back on him. After a couple of minutes she leaned back against him and they shared a kiss as he squeezed her breasts. When the kiss ended they just stared into each other's eyes as they continued to move. Xena caressed Ulysses' cheek as he ran his hand down her stomach and between her legs.

"Unnngh," she moaned as she licked at his lips then sucked on them while he stroked her. Her hips swirled every now and then causing him a whole lot of pleasure. Ten minutes later they both released.

"Uughghh," Ulysses groaned as he pumped a couple more times. He placed a couple of kisses on Xena's shoulders as he caught his breath.

"Mmmm…that was great," she moaned to him as she caressed his cheek and gave him a kiss. After a couple of kisses they began looking around for their clothes to get dressed. Gabrielle made an unintended noise and decided to make a run for it. Xena and Ulysses turned in time to see a blur of golden hair.

"Who was that?" He asked her and she shook her head as she tightened the eyelets in the back then made a knot.

"I don't know," she said then walked over to where they heard the noise. Gabrielle had forgotten her scroll and Xena bent down to pick it up. "I have an idea," she said as she rolled it back up then looked at Ulysses who was tucking his shirt in his pants.

"Maybe we should try the woods next time," he told her and she grinned at him. Gabrielle rushed back to the inn where she walked into the kitchen calmly but as red as a beet.

"What's wrong with you?" Corrinna asked and Gabrielle shook her head as she busied herself with an unimportant task.

"Just sat in the sun too long," she mumbled. A couple of minutes later Xena walked into the kitchen and she found Gabrielle in a corner straightening up things that didn't need to be straightened up.

"And where did you disappear to?" Cyrene asked her daughter and Xena looked at her mother.

"I went for a walk," she lied and Xena glared at her.

"A walk?" She asked and Xena nodded.

"It was invigorating," she told her mother and Corrinna laughed.

"Oh that's the walk I took when I went to visit Corrinna," Cyrene shot back at her daughter and Xena looked at her in surprise.

"I really didn't need to know that," she told her mother and Cyrene just rose an eyebrow at her. Xena walked over to Gabrielle who could feel her behind her. "You left this," she whispered to the bard as she sat the scroll down on the counter. If it was possible, Gabrielle turned a couple of shades of red before she excused herself and went downstairs with her scroll. _'So I was right'_ Xena thought to herself as she sat down at the table. _'Was she watching us the entire time?'_ Xena wondered and thought about confronting Gabrielle about it later.

The day passed as it usually did. Gabrielle came back up but she avoided Xena as much as she could and Xena recognized that but she wouldn't let what happened today go. So when night had fallen and the Inn was closed Xena figured that was the perfect time to talk to the blonde. "I'll be up in a little bit," she told Ulysses on the stairs and he nodded. Once he was up the stairs she headed downstairs to her bedroom and knocked on the door. When Gabrielle gave her permission to enter she did just that.

"Xena…um…uh," Gabrielle stammered as she stood and Xena looked at her.

"I wanted to talk to you," Xena told her as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"About?" Gabrielle innocently questioned and Xena raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think you know about what," she said and Gabrielle looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy on you guys," she mumbled but Xena's acute hearing picked it up.

"I'm not mad I just want to know why," Xena said and Gabrielle looked at her then let out a breath as she flopped down on the bed.

"I'm a virgin," she mumbled even lower than before and Xena just looked at her guess the rest.

"And you were curious?" She guessed and Gabrielle nodded her head.

"I knew I shouldn't have and the entire time I kept telling myself that I should go but my knees seemed to be stuck in that position and I couldn't help but watch." She explained to her and Xena nodded. "I guess I just wanted to see what goes on in case Lyceus and I ever got to that point in our relationship. I don't wanna be totally inexperienced," she continued.

"I guess I can appreciate that but I wasn't experienced either," Xena informed the girl and Gabrielle looked at her.

"You didn't have guys before Ulysses?" Gabrielle asked then blushed as she realized what she had just asked. "I'm sorry that's personal, I shouldn't have asked that," Gabrielle apologized and Xena grinned at her.

"You know I'm surprised that your face doesn't stay that color," Xena chuckled and Gabrielle grinned. "And its okay, I don't mind the question. There weren't any other guys before Ulysses, he was my first, my only and my last," Xena confided in her and Gabrielle surprisingly looked at her.

"Really? I just thought and assumed a woman as beautiful as you would have men throwing themselves at her feet and you would have had many opportunities before Ulysses if you wanted," she said and Xena grinned at that.

"Beautiful though I may be, I wasn't your typical woman so most men stayed away from me. Besides none of them really peeked my interest," she explained to the bard and Gabrielle nodded.

"Were you nervous?" Gabrielle asked Xena having grabbed her interest about the subject.

"Not really," Xena admitted after she took a moment to think about it.

"I knew he would be gentle with me, take his time. He knew it was my first time," she told her and Gabrielle nodded.

"Did you know what to do?" She asked then blushed once again causing Xena to chuckle at her.

"Believe it or not Gabrielle with the right person it sort of comes naturally to you. You're naturally going to be curious so you're going to explore him, what he likes and what you like," she told her and Gabrielle listened to her. "Anyway you're a bard I'm sure using your imagination you can come up with all kinds of things," she told her then stood. "Don't make spying on me a habit though," she warned her and Gabrielle nodded.

"I promise it won't happen again," she assured her and Xena nodded then bid Gabrielle a good night before she headed up to her room. When she got to the room all the lanterns were turned down and Ulysses was on his side and it looked as if he were asleep. So she quietly went about the room getting ready for bed. When she was she got into the bed careful not to wake Ulysses. She lay on her side facing Ulysses watching him as he slept. She reached her hand out and softly caressed his cheek recalling their first time.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"And I love you," he whispered back and Xena looked at him as he opened his eyes.

"I thought you were sleep," she said and he shook his head.

"I was just lying her enjoying your touch," he admitted to her. Xena nodded then leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I was just remembering our first time," she told him and Ulysses grinned as it came back to him as if it were yesterday.

"You were amazing," he immediately told her as he kissed the back of her hand and Xena grinned at him.

"It was one of the best nights of my life," she told him then moved closer to him. She looked into his eyes before she leaned in and kissed him passionately. Ulysses moaned as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Let's see if we can recreate the magic of that night," she breathlessly whispered to him after the kiss ended. Ulysses just looked into her eyes before he leaned in and resumed their kissing. As they kissed he eased her onto her back and slowly began to make passionate love to her.

An hour later when they had experienced their releases, Ulysses lay on his side sharing a soft passionate kiss with Xena. "Mmmm," she softly moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. When the kiss ended they looked into each others eyes then grinned as if they shared a secret with only each other. They spent another week in Amphipolis. Xena and Gabrielle became closer. Xena recognized the young woman as the first real friend she had ever had, she felt as if she could talk to Gabrielle about almost anything.

She was happy to see that her brother had found someone. Gabrielle and Lyceus' relationship was blossoming more and more everyday. With the time spent at home and some alone time with Ulysses, Xena felt better about things. The sadness was no longer as strong. Everyday it was being pushed back by love; love from her family and love from her husband. "Do you meet interesting people when you do things for Athena?" Gabrielle asked as she and Xena took a walk to pick some blueberries.

"I guess. I mean you would probably find them more interesting than I would."

Gabrielle grinned as they stopped at a bush filled with berries and began picking.

"Come on Xena, you had to meet some interesting Kings, Queens, Princesses, and Priestesses. Oh and what about other Gods?" Gabrielle said her voice full of excitement as if she were meeting those people. Xena smiled at her young friends.

"Well when I got married I met my share of Kings, Queens and other royalty seeing as how they were inviting to the wedding. Some were what you would expect, all high and mighty. While others were somewhat down to earth; they didn't think too highly of themselves to treat other people as people. As for meeting other Gods, I've met Aphrodite and Hermes. And as for Priestesses, I've met enough to know that they annoy me," she told her with a smile and Gabrielle grinned as she popped a berry into her mouth.

"Your life is so exciting Xena. I would love to just follow you to write down everything that happens." She said and Xena looked at her and grinned.

"Hey are you picking or eating?" Xena questioned the eating bard. "As for coming with me it's not safe," she told her and Gabrielle nodded.

"I know that which is why I was hoping you would teach me how to fight," she suggested and Xena looked at her.

"You want to learn how to fight?" She asked her unbelievingly.

"Yea but not with a sword, maybe with that stick or something dull. What's it called?" She pondered and Xena grinned at her.

"It's called a staff," she told her. "And fighting is serious," Gabrielle was reminded.

"I know and that's the way I would take it," she said and Xena nodded.

"Well I'll have to think about it. The next time I come and visit I'll let you know," she told the bard. They continued picking the berries which would be used for muffins and pies. When they got back to the Inn that's what they began cooking.

"Smells like blueberry pie," a man commented to Xena as she straightened out bottles and jugs behind the bar. She turned around and smiled when she saw a familiar face.

"Maphias," she exclaimed as she walked from around the counter and gave him a brief hug.

"Hello Xena," he greeted with a smile. "You're looking well," he said as he looked over her and she grinned.

"Being married agrees with me," she told him.

"So I see," he said with a grin.

"How come I haven't seen you around?" She asked as he let out a breath as he leaned against the counter.

"I've been in a couple of towns doing business. I have a girlfriend now and we were in the next town over getting some supplies to cultivate the land we just got," he said and Xena nodded.

"That's good. So are you guys planning on getting married?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yea, we're just waiting on a little more money so that things won't be too difficult when we do." He told her and she nodded.

"Maphias," a woman called and Xena looked at her as she walked over. She was medium height with light brown hair and a nice shape. She had caramel eyes and Xena had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Xena this is Maria, Maria this is Xena," he introduced them and they smiled at each other as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you," they both said.

"Maphias has told me about you," she told her.

"Ah the woman who broke his heart," she said with a gentle grin and Maria smiled at her.

"No, how he was un-gentleman like towards you but how happy he was that you were happy," she explained and Xena looked at Toris with a bit of a surprise expression on his face.

"Xena your mother says come and see about your pies," Ulysses said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Ulysses this is Maria, Maphias' girlfriend," she introduced them and Ulysses greeted her and placed a kiss on her hand something he did with every woman.

"Maphias it's good to see you again," Ulysses told the man.

"And you Ulysses. And how is married life?" He asked.

"It's great," he said as he grinned as he looked at Xena.

"Xena!" Cyrene called for her daughter and Xena grinned as she went into the kitchen leaving Ulysses and Maphias to talk amongst themselves.

"Why don't you guys join us for dinner?" Ulysses suggested and they agreed. Dinner came and everyone enjoyed themselves as they all talked and laughed. It was a time Xena would remember, a time when she felt most at home in her heart with friends and family around her.

"I wished you guys lived closer," Lyceus said as he and Xena sat on the swing in the backyard.

"Me too but I'll promise to come and visit more often," she told her brother since she was leaving tomorrow. "So how are things with you and Gabrielle?" She asked him and he grinned as he let out a breath.

"They're great, I'm glad you came when you did otherwise I could've still been babbling like an idiot," he laughed and Xena joined in on his laughter.

"I think given time that you would have gotten around to it. All I did was give you a little push," she told him.

"Come on sis you gave me a big push," he told her as he pushed into her and she smiled at him. "I don't know, sometimes I feel like she throws up this wall," he confided in his sister.

"She's had it hard Lyceus with her family so just take it slow and easy so that she can see that you won't hurt her," Xena explained to her brother having had the similar problem with Ulysses. "And don't push her on things. If she doesn't want to talk about something let it go and just let her know that you're there for her when she's ready to talk. If she's not ready for sex then don't push the issue. She'll let you know when she's ready," Xena advised her brother and he nodded as he listened to every word as though they were coming from a God.

They spent the last night eating a private dinner in the kitchen with just family. "Are you sure you're ready to leave? We can stay an extra week if you want," Ulysses suggested and Xena grinned as she packed up her things. She walked over to Ulysses who was sitting on the bed and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for offering but we should really head back. I'm feeling a lot better now. Time with my family and some alone time with you was just what I needed," she told him then leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm alright," she whispered after the kiss and Ulysses nodded.

"How about another kiss just to be sure?" He suggested and Xena grinned as she leaned in and kissed him softly but passionately. As they kissed Ulysses ran his hands over Xena's thighs as she grinned into the kiss.

"I have to finish packing," she murmured against his lips and Ulysses shook his head.

"No you don't, you can finish in the morning," he whispered then moaned as they shared a passionate kiss.

"You're such a bad influence," she smiled and said then laughed as Ulysses pulled her down on the bed as of that statement had given him permission. "Mmmm," Xena moaned as Ulysses softly tasted her lips.

"Why do your lips always taste so good?" He wondered and didn't give Xena time to answer before he kissed her again. They made passionate love long into the night taking the time to explore each other's bodies. Morning came and Xena lie in bed on her back looking at the window watching the sun rise. She knew they should be getting up. She grinned as she looked over at Ulysses who was still asleep they both wore each other out last night. As Xena lay there she felt the emotions running through her body yet at the same time she felt a calmness. There was anxiety, happiness, pain and sadness rolling around but there was also that calmness that said even though she was feeling all of those things everything would be alright. She closed her eyes and let out a refreshing breath.

"Ulysses come on get up," Xena shook her husband.

"Yea baby you were great," he mumbled and Xena grinned as she sat up holding the sheet to her chest.

Xena went into the bath chamber and took a quick shower. When she came out Ulysses was still asleep. "Come on wake up," she said as she shook him. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Xena.

"Is it morning already?" He asked as he sat up and Xena nodded.

"Yea and we're running late," she told him and he nodded as he ran his hands over his face. After a moment he got out of the bed and walked into the bath chamber as naked as the day he was born. Xena grinned at him as she got dressed. When she was dressed she packed up the rest of her things and double checked the room to make sure she and Ulysses had everything. He came out of the shower got dressed and silently thanked Xena for packing the rest of his things.

He took his things and hers downstairs where they had breakfast before they got ready to leave. "Bring her home a little more often Ulysses," Cyrene told him when their hug ended.

"I promise," he said and she grinned and nodded.

"Write me and let me know how things are going," Xena told Gabrielle.

"Really?" She asked and Xena grinned as she shook her head.

"Gabrielle when I say things I generally mean them. I want you to write me, you've become my friend," she told her and Gabrielle grinned.

"And you have become mine," she said and Xena smiled at her.

"Oh and be patient with my brother, he can push a little sometimes but he means well," she advise her and Gabrielle nodded. They bid everyone else goodbye before they headed to the docks.

"Good morning my lord, my lady," Dylan greeted as Xena and Ulysses walked into the ship.

"Good morning Dylan. How's the weather looking today?" Ulysses asked.

"Great my lord, we should be returning home in no time," he told him and Ulysses nodded. They went down to their cabin where they stowed their things then relaxed.

"There will be a stack of work on my desk when we get back," Ulysses said and Xena nodded.

"And I'll have a pile of things to do at the temple," she mused. "But it won't be so bad we'll have each other," Xena said as she wrapped her arms around him and Ulysses smiled.

"Yes we will," he said and they shared a soft kiss. "We'll always have each other," he murmured to her and they smiled at each other.

**Continued in**

**Chapter 3: Anniversary**

**Positive and negative feedback welcomed and encouraged**

**So please let me know how I'm doing. **


End file.
